Ni Muerta Ni Popular
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 5 libro. Con su cumpleaños tan próximo, Serena no está con el mejor estado de ánimo para recibir a los poderosos vampiros europeos que han venido finalmente a presentarle sus respetos. El juego de la política no es muy aceptable, sobre todo cuando ella descubre que su mejor amiga, Rei, puede tener una enfermedad mortal. ¿Seguro que Serena puede salvarle la vida pero...
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**Hola aquí con otra adaptación esperamos os guste mucho, saludos y déjennos Rew.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Con su cumpleaños tan próximo, Serena no está con el mejor estado de ánimo para recibir a los poderosos vampiros europeos que han venido finalmente a presentarle sus respetos. El juego de la política no es muy aceptable, sobre todo cuando ella descubre que su mejor amiga, Rei, puede tener una enfermedad mortal. ¿Seguro que Serena puede salvarle la vida pero por supuesto no es para eso qué están los amigos? - pero la solución no está en sus manos.

Con su novio Darien que elude todos los planes de la boda, el plato de Serena esta lleno y no precisamente con el pastel de cumpleaños. ¿Pero quién tiene tiempo para hacer pucheros? Ni siquiera una reina de vampiro reacia.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

―Hay un zombi en el ático, ―me informó George el Demonio durante el desayuno. Su voz era un pozo de calma, y se retiró cuidadosamente unos mechones rubios de la cara mientras examinaba su labor de punto.

―Claro que si ―repliqué. Mi respuesta casual fue, lo decidí mucho más tarde, un tremendo error. Quiero decir: aquí está este tipo (vampiro) viviendo en la casa comprada por mi mejor amiga, con al menos otras tres personas (otros dos vampiros y un médico residente), diciéndome cuál es era problema (un zombi), con tiempo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto y yo le ignoro olímpicamente. Si esto fuera una película de terror y yo, Serena Taylor, Reina de los Vampiros, estuviera en la pantalla soltando esta mierda, cada persona de la audiencia habría lanzado sus bebidas y palomitas a la pantalla.

Pero no era una película, y la cagué en más de una forma.

Además estaba distraída, encandilada como un cuervo por el brillante objeto que había en mi dedo, mi anillo de compromiso. Bastante tonto para alguien que supuestamente ya estaba casada (con el profetizado Rey de los Vampiros para los siguientes mil años) y oficialmente comprometida (con el mismo, el único Darien Sinclair) varias semanas. Pero por Dios, lograr que Sinclair hiciera su propuesta había sido duro. Todavía estaba atontada por el hecho de que hubiera aparecido con un anillo.

De hecho, aún me estremecía por nuestra salida la noche pasada, una loca cita que comprendió beber sangre, sexo, una parada en el Café Caribú a por chocolate caliente, y El Anillo: una increíblemente brillante banda de oro con diamantes y rubíes.

Tuve que hacer un hercúleo esfuerzo para no gritar cuando lo deslizo en mi dedo (de donde inmediatamente se cayó, tengo las manos anormalmente pequeñas). Y ahora aquí estaba, un día después, y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

De todas formas, no era realmente el desayuno, desde que ni George ni yo comemos y eran las once de la noche. Pero nosotros le seguimos llamando desayuno, ya que cuando Taiki (el médico residente) tiene el turno de noche y normalmente se levanta y coge un pastelillo antes de salir.

George... mmm, en realidad habíamos averiguado que se llama Garret poco después de que empezara a hablar... siguió tejiendo la encantadora mantita azul celeste que hacía juego con el fino suéter que yo vestía esa mañana. Yo, en respuesta, regresé a mi lista de invitados. No para mi boda. Para mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Que no iba a ser ninguna sorpresa, pero no iba a decirlo.

Era una lista corta. Mi madre; padre; mi (suspiro) madrastra Setsuna; su bebé Jon; mi casera Rei; mi prometido Darien Sinclair; Taiki; mi hermana Mina; la pareja de Garret, la otra Setsuna; nuestro amable vecino y policía Seiya; la amiga de Sinclair Beru; el antiguo cazavampiros Jon; y por supuesto Garret. A casi todos estos los había conocido después de morir.

Por supuesto la mitad de los invitados estaban muertos. Hasta Taiki, que esta vivo, a menudo decía "¿Por qué no estar muerto? La mayor parte de mis ex―novios actúan como si lo estuviera de todos modos."

Rei y yo tratábamos de emparejarlo, pero los pocos gays que conocemos no son su tipo. No es que supiéramos cual es el tipo de Taiki. A todo esto, emparejar gente es realmente difícil. Tan difícil como... bueno, como tratar de no beber sangre.

Tamborilee con mi lápiz en la libreta, tratando de idear un plan para decirle a Darien antes de la boda que había decidido dejar del todo ese asunto de beber sangre. Había averiguado que ser la reina vampiro tenía algunas ventajas, por ejemplo, todos los vampiros a los que conozco tienen que beber sangre todos los días, hasta Darien. Pero yo podía pasar una semana con solo una gota de O―negativo sin temblores o un inesperado antojo de ratas. Por lo que en honor a mi cumpleaños, y a estar en esta mierda de trabajo de reina durante un año, había pensado en dejarlo completamente. ¡Entraría en una zona libre de sangre!

Pero Darien podía ser muy taimado. Generalmente ignoraba lo que fuera que yo hiciera, pero en nuestros momentos íntimos, alguien siempre resultaba mordido. Algunas veces más de uno. Me resistía a explicárselo, pero beber sangre durante el coito me hacía la cosa más llevadera.

―Que vergüenza Serena ―dijo Rei entrando en la cocina y echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia la maquina de café exprés―. No puedo creer que estés haciendo una lista de regalos de cumpleaños. La Señorita Buenos Modales se retorcería en su tumba.

―La Señorita Buenos Modales está viva. Además, esto no es una lista de regalos. Es una lista de la gente a la que vas a invitar a mi fiesta sorpresa.

Rei, una gruñona increíblemente flaca con una maravillosa tez color chocolate con leche marca Godiva, se rió de mí.

―Cariño, me duele decírtelo. Como una astilla en el ojo. Pero. No. Estamos. Planificando. Una. Fiesta.

―Aunque, ―añadí― no necesitas insistir con Set para que asista. No me importaría que se la perdiera.

―Corazón. ―Dejó la máquina de expreso por demasiado complicada... este era su ritual de todas las noches... y se sirvió un vaso de leche achocolatada en cambio―. Lo dejaste perfectamente claro hace dos meses: nada de fiesta. Y te creímos. Así que deja de hacer listas de invitados y preocuparte por si tu madrastra aparece. No va a pasar.

―¿Hablamos de la inexistente fiesta sorpresa? ―preguntó Beru, asustándome cuando se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la impecable moqueta verde de la cocina con sus pies descalzos.

―Voy a colgar campanillas alrededor de tus bonitos y delgados tobillos ―le dije.

Rei casi se ahoga con su bebida, Beru la había asustado. Tomó aire y dijo:

―Dice que nuestras vidas no valdrán la pena si le hacemos una fiesta, y después hace una lista de invitados.

―Constancia, tú nombre es Reina Serenity, ―murmuró Beru al deslizar su pequeño trasero en el taburete junto al de George... demonios, quiero decir Garrett. Estaba vestida como la más tentadora estudiante de colegio privado, con sus habituales rizos rubios y largos, grandes y pensativos ojos, falda negra hasta la rodilla, camiseta de diseñado blanca, piernas desnudas, zapatos de tacón negros. Claro que la mayor parte de las estudiantes hoy en día no han presenciado la Guerra Civil, pero los no―muertos como Beru no dejan que eso les mueva el flequillo.

―¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños, Majestad? ―me preguntó mientras yo miraba fija y celosamente aquellos melones siempre jóvenes. Sus obligaciones actuales eran el equivalente a ser "el hombre de confianza" de Darien, a quien ella misma había convertido en vampiro hacía décadas. Hoy día, en vez de sorber su sangre, se limitaba a colocarle la edición matuBeru del Wall Street Journal, preparar el té como le gusta, y organizarle el papeleo para que lo revisara—.Unos zapatos bonitos, supongo.

―Supones mal ―contesté―. Quiero la paz mundial y buena voluntad entre los hombres.

―¿Tienen una tienda de eso en el centro comercial? —preguntó Rei inocentemente―. ¿O tal vez en uno de aquellos tenderetes de las zonas peatonales, justo entre el caricaturista y el tipo que vende camisetas con bromas sexuales? ―Espiaba desvergonzadamente las notas que Beru dejaba ordenadamente sobre la mesa de mármol.

―Sería la única cosa que no tienen, ―dije―. Beru, Rei, os conozco. Sé que dije que nada de fiesta y por lo tanto haréis una. Pero si queréis mantener el engaño, bien. No hay fiesta. En cambio, encontrad un momento tranquilo para rezar por la paz mundial ya mencionada y la armonía global, o en su defecto, compradme una enorme tarjeta de regalo de Bloomingdale.

―O quizás un par de los nuevos mocasines Prada, ―añadió Rei.

―No, estoy harta de mocasines. La primavera esta al caer, quiero unas sandalias de tiras. ―Pero que tontería, no podría usarlas con calcetines, y estos días mis pies estaban bastante helados. Aún así. Estaba harta del invierno, y esto era Minnesota, tendríamos al menos dos meses más de nieve.

―Vale ―dijo Rei―. Porque no tienes bastantes de esas.

―¿Por qué no coges uno de mis zapatos ya existente y te lo metes en tu bonito trasero negro? ―sugerí dulcemente.

―Bueno, Señora Taylor, por qué no agarras tu delicada nariz de marfil y...

Beru interrumpió la vieja discusión.

―¿Majestad, hay algún diseñador de zapatos que no te guste?

Garrett se aclaró la garganta y empezó a tejer una puntada diferente... punto, diseño, crochet... a mi todo me parecía lo mismo.

―No siente cariño por las sandalias Packard Shah. Sobre todo las doradas―dijo.

―Eso es cierto, ―confirmé―. Parecen algo sacado de Boogie Nights. Quiero decir, ¿en qué año estamos? Yo pagaría doscientos dólares por no usarlas.

―No tienes que hacerlo, ―dijo Darien Sinclair, ignorando mi gruñido y el estremecimiento de Rei. Él era peor que Beru. Donde ella se deslizaba silenciosamente, él se teletransportaba como un extraterrestre. Un alto, fornido, moreno, de ojos azules, delicioso alienígena―. Tienes miles de pares de sandalias.

―No. Déjame en paz y lee tus papeles.

―¿Lista de invitados? ―preguntó, inclinándose sobre mi hombro y estudiando detenidamente mi cuaderno―. Pero si no quieres una fiesta.

―¡Puedes estar malditamente seguro de que no la quiero! ―cerré mi cuaderno de golpe. De hecho, no la quería. Estaba bastante segura―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

No me malinterpretéis: puedo oírme. Y soy muy consciente de mí misma, de todos mis pequeños tics y molestos caprichos. Nada mejor que ser atropellada por un Pontiac ASTEC para ubicarte en la escala Maslowian del autoconocimiento.

Pero sin importa lo mal que suene, no puedo mejorarlo. Mi situación es imposible. Os asombraría con cuanta frecuencia soy ignorada, aunque sea la así llamada Reina de los Vampiros. Repetirme hasta la nausea es uno de los muchos modos con los que trato de hacerme oír. Soy demasiado nueva en el juego de ser silenciosamente resistente, como Sinclair. Ni elegante, como Beru. Ni rica, como Rei. Ni un fantasma que todo lo ve, como Cathie. Ni un médico inteligente, como Taiki; o una estoica mujer―lobo psíquica, como Setsuna. ¿Sabéis lo que es que te llamen reina y ser la que menos tiene que ofrecer entre toda la gente que conoces? Es un enorme golpe al ego.

―De acuerdo, Serena ―estaba diciendo Rei ―. Nada de fiesta. Bien.

―Bien.

―¿Por qué estas...? ― Sinclair captó los frenéticos movimientos de Rei―. No importa. ¿Estás lista para nuestros invitados?

―¿ Invitados? ―Traté de no alucinar. ¡Me hacían una fiesta! ¡Redobles! Y dos semanas antes de mi auténtico cumpleaños.

Suspiró, lo cual es lo más aproximado a una rabieta en el.

―Por favor no digas "¿invitados?" como si no recordaras que la delegación europea llega a medianoche.

―Y Lita y Peruru, ―añadió Beru, revisando sus propias notas.

―Lo sé. Lo sé. ―Lo sabía. Lita y Peruru no me molestaban... Lita era una vampiro encantadora que vivía en una ciudad diminuta al norte con su muy vivo y treintañero novio Peruru. Eran pareja desde hacía unos meses, y hacía poco nos habían ayudado a atrapar a un verdadero monstruo, un vampiro que se entretenía citándose con encantadoras colegialas, embrujándolas para que se enamoraran profundamente y luego haciendo que se suicidaran.

Lita, de hecho, había renovado mi fe en el mundo vampiro. Me parecía que la mayor parte eran sociópatas, hombres y mujeres que encontraban placer sexual en el crimen. Pero Lita estaba hecha de otra pasta... el mal que supuestamente consumía a los no―muertos no parecía tocarla.

Su llegada esta noche, junto con el agradable (aunque algo seco) Peruru, me parecía genial.

Pero esta delegación europea era lo último que quería: un montón de antiguos vampiros con acentos extraños que venían a irritarme dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños. Como si cumplir treinta el año pasado (y morir) no hubiera sido bastante traumático.

―No lo olvidé, ―dije. Era cierto. Sólo había estado tratando con fuerza de ignorarlo.

Él se alisó el cabello oscuro, que ya estaba perfectamente peinado.

Uh―oh. Algo pasaba.

―Um, Rei, me pregunto si podrías disculparnos.

―Ni lo sueñes ―le advirtió―. No me sacaras de mi propia casa para tener una reunión solo para muertos. Taiki depende de mí para saber que locuras planeáis.

Darien dijo algo a Beru en un idioma que yo no conocía. Lo que significa, cualquier cosa menos inglés. Ella contestó en el mismo guirigay, y hablaron durante un minuto.

―Discuten sobre si hay que echarte o no, ―le dije a Rei.

―Idiota.

―Vamos a hablar en nuestra propia lengua: la llamaremos inglés, y esos groseros vampiros de mierda no la entenderán.

Fulminé con la mirada a dos de esos, pero Beru y Darien siguieron balbuceando. Yo no estaba totalmente segura de si me ignoraban o francamente no me habían oído, entonces tomé la ruta madura y hablé más alto.

―PROBABLEMENTE ES UNA CUESTIÓN DE SEGURIDAD. YA SABES QUE CULO ESTIRADO PUEDEN SER LOS VIEJOS VAMPIROS. QUE ES POR LO QUE ESTE PAR EVITA INVITARLES. DE TODOS MODOS, UNO DE ELLOS PROBABLEMENTE INTENTARÁ COMERTE, Y TENDREMOS UNA GRAN PELEA, LA CUAL PODEMOS EVITAR SI SIMPLEMENTE TE QUEDAS EN EL SÓTANO CON GARRETT.

―No, no, no. Mi casa. No te ofendas, Garrett.

Garrett se encogió de hombros en respuesta. No había contribuido mucho desde su observación de las sandalias Shah, y se había dedicado a su labor de punto. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo que de costumbre en la cocina. Su novia, una mujer lobo que nunca se había convertido en lobo, estaba en Massachussets. Por lo visto la esposa del líder de su manada había tenido otro bebé. De mala gana, pero fue. Garrett se quedó, lo que a mí me parecía bien, no era como si no tuviéramos espacio. Setsuna podría volver con la mitad de la manada y aún nos sobrarían habitaciones.

Tengo que confesarlo, no tengo ni idea de lo que Setsuna (la mujer―lobo, no mi madrastra) ve en él.

Nota al margen: ¿es extraño que conozca a dos mujeres llamadas Setsuna? Rei asegura que tiene Algún Sentido más Profundo, pero yo creo que sólo había tenido suerte.

Volviendo a mi asombro sobre Garrett. No me malinterpreten. Quiero decir, es apuesto (es raro el vampiro que no lo sea), pero yo tenía la impresión de que no era el más listo de la camada. Por no mencionar que hasta hace unas semanas había estado corriendo a gatas y bebiendo sangre de un balde. Setsuna era elegante y, aun si hubiera sido una idiota babeante, podía ver el futuro. ¿Hola? Ver el futuro. Podía tener a quien quisiera me imagino.

Ella habría discrepado. Violentamente. Me asombraba que una preciosa morena con el cuerpo de una modelo de trajes de baño y que podía ver el futuro tuviera tan baja la autoestima, pero así era. ¿Y quién era yo para juzgar? Garrett y Setsuna tenían algo realmente bueno.

―Muy bien, ―dijo por fin el dudoso premio con el que salía, en inglés―. Puedes quedarte. Pero Rei, por favor vigila lo que dices y haces. No los mires a los ojos mucho tiempo. Habla sólo cuando te hablen. Sí, señor; sí, señora.

―Siéntate. Ladra, ―bromeé.

―¿Y ella? ―Gritó Rei, señalando en mi dirección―. Ella necesita lecciones de protocolo más que yo.

―Sí, ―dije―, pero yo soy la Reina. Con una jodida R mayúscula. ¡Hey, me miraste a los ojos mucho tiempo! ¡Darien, detenla!

―Me dais asco, ―refunfuñó, y subió las escaleras fingiendo arcadas.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El timbre sonó mientras yo observaba a Rei precipitarse hacia las escaleras del recibidor. Parecía especialmente irritable en las últimas semanas. No es que yo no estuviera acostumbrada a que dijera lo que pensaba; era mí mejor y más vieja amiga... compartíamos el lápiz de labios en secundaria. Lo que, dada nuestras tonalidades de piel, era un verdadero testamento a nuestra amistad (y más importante aún, a nuestra capacidad para encontrar accesorios comunes).

Pero parecía que todo lo que yo hacía o decía iba más allá de la irritación superficial, y escarbaba más profundo en su molestometro.

―Son Lita y Peruru ―nos informó Beru desde el recibidor.

―Oh, bien ―dije, siguiendo a todo el mundo (excepto Garrett, que estaba tejiendo) fuera de la cocina―. La reunión divertida primero.

―Tonterías ―dijo Darien―. Todas las reuniones son divertidas.

Resoplé, pero no dije nada. A decir verdad, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando su trasero enfundado en el pantalón negro, que estaba muy bien. Llevaba un traje oscuro como de costumbre, el complemento perfecto a su pelo y ojos oscuros. Era tan ancho de hombros que a menudo me preguntaba cómo cabía por los umbrales de las puertas, y tenía largas y fuertes piernas. Consideré el hecho de cómo me había resistido a sus malvados encantos durante tanto tiempo.

Aunque actualmente me sentía como si él se estuviera resistiendo a los míos. Había esquivado cada reunión sobre la boda que habíamos tenido. Por lo menos habíamos convenido en la fecha: 31 de julio. A veces parecía una eternidad, y otras parecía como si la fecha se me echara encima. Y virtualmente era yo la que planeaba toda la celebración (bueno, con la ayuda ocasional de Rei). Él no tenía ninguna opinión sobre las flores, la comida, bebidas, trajes, vestidos, ceremonia o la canción de la boda. Si no supiera con seguridad que me amaba, pensaría que no lo hacía.

―Sus majestades ―dijo Lita, haciéndonos una reverencia a los dos.

Beru había abierto nuestras enormes puertas delanteras de madera de cerezo, y ahí estaban Lita (La doctora Kino, era veterinaria) y Peruru, ah, cualquiera que fuera su apellido.

Lita vestía un traje azul marino con una linda falda corta, un jersey de cuello alto a juego, pantis negros y (¡ugh!) zapatos de correr negros. Sé que es práctico para las mujeres de carrera pero, ¿zapatillas de deporte con traje? Jesús no podría haber llorado más de lo que hice. Como todos los vampiros, Lita era ridículamente hermosa, con el pelo negro (recogido en un moño pasado de moda) y una piel pálida y aterciopelada. A sus ojos oscuros no se les pasaba ni una pulga. Lo que, en su línea de trabajo, debía ser realmente bueno.

Peruru llevaba pantalones vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero y mocasines. Lo que me recordó otra vez que ya estaba lista para la primavera y las sandalias. Siempre era sorprendente ver su cara joven (¿A finales de los treinta? Con su bronceado de granjero era difícil decirlo.) yuxtapuesta a su pelo prematuramente gris.

Beru nos condujo a todos a una sala (había por lo menos cuatro; no me hagáis empezar) y la primera cosa que hizo Lita cuando estuvimos todos sentados fue ponerme en las manos una copia del Star Tribune de ese día.

―¿Me firmarías tu artículo, por favor? ―pidió amablemente con el encantador acento francés que nunca había perdido, incluso después de todos estos años aquí en Minnesota.

Darien murmuró algo por lo bajo que, por suerte para él, no escuché. Yo tenía una columna semanal de "Querida Serena" para vampiros. Se suponía que se publicaba en un boletín solo para no―muertos, pero alguien la había filtrado al Tribune. El editor había creído que era divertidísima y la había publicado. La mayoría de la gente que la había leído había pensado que era una buena broma.

Eso fue lo único que me libró de la ira de Darien y Beru.

―Me encantaría ―dije―. Uh... ―Beru me ofreció una pluma. Nunca tenía un pluma, una correa o un cronómetro cuando los necesitaba―. Gracias―Garabateé mi firma en el último artículo publicado: "Querida Serena, mis amigos siguen insistiendo en celebrar la reunión del club del libro durante el día. ¿Debo contarles cuál es mi problema o mentir?"; y lo devolví.

―Ejem ―dijo Peruru―. Apuesto que a la bibliotecaria no le gustó mucho esto.

Estaba hablando de Circonia que se encargaba de la biblioteca de vampiros en el distrito industrial y de la columna, que estaba en un papel que cualquiera podía leer cuando quisiera. Y tenía razón. Se había puesto furiosa. Todavía estaba intentando averiguar quién había filtrado mis columnas al editor del Tribune. Yo no creía que se tratara de un gran y oscuro complot ni nada de eso; los accidentes ocurren. Estaba sola en esa teoría. Por lo que seguía escribiendo las columnas sin importar lo mucho que irritara a todos.

―No importa ―dijo Beru apresuradamente―. ¿Cómo estáis los dos?

―Estamos muy bien ―contestó Peruru con su acento del medio oeste. Mirándolo, nunca supondrías que fuera rico. Su padre había inventado los primeros calendarios de bolsillo de tres agujeros o algo parecido―. Muy bien. Y tú te ves estupenda. En realidad, estás igual que siempre.

―Oh, bueno ―me arreglé el cabello modestamente. Había unas pocas ventajas en ser vampiro y no aparentar mi edad era la gran número uno. Nunca más necesitaría mechas―. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Cómo van las cosas en Embarrass? ―Que nombre tan tonto para un pueblo.

―Lo mismo de siempre. ―Este tipo no era muy hablador.

―Majestades ―ofreció Lita―. Teníamos una razón para pasar por aquí, si no os importa.

―¿Y perdernos toda la chispeante charla? ―murmuró Rei desde la parte de atrás del cuarto. Había utilizado su breve momento arriba para repasarse el lápiz de labios color calabaza.

―A decir verdad ―dijo Peruru, ignorando el incómodo comentario― es sobre mí. Y mi edad. Lita es... bueno, ya sabéis... pero yo no me estoy conservando precisamente. Estábamos pensando en que ella me convirtiera. Queríamos saber, er, um, bueno, lo que pensabas al respecto.

Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

―¿Convertirte en qué? ¿En republicano?

―En vampiro, tonta de mierda ―dijo Rei. Me mordí la lengua y dejé pasar esa, pero hice nota mental de cogerla a solas y averiguar qué había hecho el sorprendente viaje ascendente desde lo profundo de su intestino grueso.

Mi mandíbula se aflojó de horror mientras miraba a la feliz pareja.

―¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

Ellos se miraron, luego a mí.

―No todos tenemos la misma opinión que tú de los no―muertos, mi reina―dijo Lita―. Y he perdido a demasiados amantes por la muerte.

―¡Oh! ―dije, porque nadie más decía nada―. Bueno, que pena. Uh. ¿Peruru? Tú, uh, crees que esto es una buena idea, ¿no es así? Porque amar a un vampiro y ser un vampiro son dos cosas muy diferentes. Una puede ser muy buena, la otra puede ser el infierno ―Darien se movió perceptiblemente ante este comentario pero no dijo nada.

―No me entusiasma mucho dejar el salmón y los huevos fritos ―contestó Peruru―. Pero me entusiasma menos dejar a Lita. La idea del amor eterno...es, bueno, es...

―Se está muriendo ―explicó ella.

―¿Qué? ―graznamos Rei y yo al unísono.

―Sólo le quedan treinta o cuarenta años. Asumiendo que no le atropelle un autobús o le caiga un rayo ―O sufra un ataque al corazón por todos esos huevos fritos. Por primera vez, su cara impasible se mostraba ansiosa―. No creo que nos atrevamos a esperar mucho más.

Propio de un vampiro pensar que un tipo saludable a finales de los treinta o principio de los cuarenta años está en su lecho de muerte.

―Uh... Lita...―Darien habló por primera vez―. Doctora Kino, conoces los riesgos.

Ella asintió.

―Cierto ―dije―. Los riesgos. Los muchos, muchos riesgos. Vamos a contar los riesgos. Tales como... ―Tosí para ganar algo de tiempo―. Bueno, los riesgos son... muy arriesgados.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco, pero Beru se metió amablemente en la conversación.

―Lita, Peruru, como su Majestad está intentando explicar, el vampirismo es un virus. Y algunas personas no lo cogen. Sólo se mueren. Y los vampiros jóvenes son fieros. No reconocen a nadie, sólo la sed. La Reina aquí presente es la excepción.

―Que es por lo que es la jefa de por aquí ―dijo Peruru―. Pero es un riesgo que quiero aceptar. No me importa teniendo en cuenta la otra opción.

―Doctora Kino, puedes hacer lo que desees ―dijo Darien sin molestarse en consultarlo conmigo, como de costumbre―. No es decisión nuestra negarte la oportunidad de estar con tu amor.

―Buena suerte ―agregó Beru.

―¡Whoa, whoa! ―grité―. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vamos a hablar de ello durante, no sé, más de veinte segundos? Quiero decir, ¿vinieron a consultarlo conmigo, o no? ―Enfrentando las miradas dudosas de mis amigos, me volví hacia los recién llegados desesperadamente.

―¡Peruru, vamos! ¡Aquí estamos hablando de tu muerte potencial por mutilación! Lita, piénsalo. ¿Cómo te sentirás si no funciona?

―Por su puesto si Su Majestad nos ordena que no lo hagamos, no lo haremos ―dijo Lita tiesamente.

―Yo no doy órdenes así ―dije horrorizada. ¿Qué les pasaba a los vampiros que no podían cuidar de si mismos y tomar sus propias decisiones?― Simplemente estoy diciendo, pensadlo bien. No parece que Peruru vaya a desplomarse, ya sabes, en este mismo segundo. ¿Qué prisa hay?

―Creo que Serena tiene razón ―dijo Rei. Todos la miraron fijamente pero ella continuó―. Lo siento, sé que éste es un asunto de vampiros, y yo soy simplemente una humana sarnosa, pero desde mi punto de vista, tal vez debierais pensarlo un poco más. Sólo os conocéis desde hace unos meses. Mucha gente se casa después de ese tiempo y luego se divorcian. Esto es un compromiso aún más profundo. ¿Qué pasa si os cansáis el uno del otro?

―Eso no va a pasar ―dijo Peruru.

―Lita ―Señalé. Intenté imaginar cómo me sentiría si Darien fuera humano y supiera que le sobreviviría. Posiblemente durante siglos. ¿Podría verle envejecer y morir si había alguna forma de impedirlo―. Lita, no es asunto mío decirte sí o no.

―Claro que lo es ―dijo ella sorprendida―. Eres la reina.

―Cierto, cierto. Realmente aprecio que hayáis venido...―Y descargado este enorme problema en mi regazo―. Pero tíos, sois adultos, es vuestra decisión. Si quieres seguir adelante y morderle, depende de ti. Yo simplemente estoy diciendo... ―¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Piénsalo mejor? ¿Espera a que Peruru envejezca? ¿Quién era yo para decirles que no? Estaba bastante sorprendida de que se hubieran detenido a pedir mi permiso para algo que no era problema mío―. No sé ―Terminé rindiéndome―. Haced lo que creáis que es mejor. Os apoyaré en lo que decidáis. Y creo que mi prometido ya se ha mostrado de acuerdo con mi decreto ―agregué mirando de reojo a Darien que no dijo nada.

―Gracias, mi reina. Lo haremos, creo, pero tu apoyo significa un mundo para nosotros.

―Sip ―dijo Peruru.― Y...

El sonoro y largo timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo.

―Discúlpeme, Doctora Kino ―Darien se volvió hacia mí―. Nuestros otros invitados han llegado.

Magnífico. Más juegos y diversiones de vampiros. Beru se levantó.

―Los haré entrar, Su Majestad. Doctora Kino. Peruru ―se excusó, dejando un agradable e incómodo silencio para el resto de nosotros.

―¿Así que, ah, cuándo vais a hacerlo? ―pregunté. Miraba nerviosamente al lujoso alfombrado, la tapicería ornamentada, los bonitos tapices. ¿Y si decidían hacerlo aquí y ahora mismo?

―Pronto ―contestó Lita.

―¿Queréis, ah, quedaros aquí mientras Peruru, ah, se recupera?

―Gracias, mi reina, pero creo que será más apropiado estar en nuestra casa.

―De acuerdo. ¿Y tú, uh, te asegurarás de que no hiera a nadie cuándo esté, ya sabes, loco y fuera de sí con la lujuria de sangre? ¿Durante los próximos diez años?

Peruru hizo una mueca (bueno, pestañeó), pero Lita se puso firme.

―Mi reina, tengo experiencia en estas cuestiones, protegiendo vampiros jóvenes... yo... todo se hará como deseas.

Sí, claro. Eso sería un jodido principio.

―Supongo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos en camino, cariño ―dijo Peruru poniéndose en pie. Lita se levantó. Todos nos pusimos de pie.

―Gracias por vuestros tiempo, Majestades y por vuestro consejo.

―¿Vais directamente a Embarrass?

―Mañana. A Lita no le gusta dejar a los animales mucho tiempo.

―La mejor de las suertes, Doctora. Kino ―En lugar de inclinarse como normalmente hacía, Darien le ofreció su mano y ella sorprendida la cogió―. Por favor, mantennos informados.

―Gracias, Majestad. Lo haremos, Majestad.

―Peruru ―se estrecharon las manos. Eran casi del mismo tamaño aunque Peruru era mucho más estrecho de hombros.

Peruru nos sonrió y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron. Me lo imaginé como un ignorante y joven vampiro, loco y sediento, y me dieron ganas de llorar. Pero quizás funcionara. Quizás, dentro de diez, veinte o cien años a partir de ahora, todo estaría bien y fueran felices juntos.

O quizás estaríamos viajando al norte para un funeral en unos días.

―Bueno, ah, hablaremos pronto ―quizás. Y si te vuelves loco, te estacaré pronto. Pero no importa.

―Sip ―dijo, típicamente relajado y tranquilo. Sip. Como si ser mordido y convertirse fuera tan ruBerurio como arreglar el triturador de basura.

―¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada? ―pregunté.

―Nop.

Beru entró justo a tiempo para impedir mis histéricos sollozos. Lo que estuvo bien; no tenía nada más que decir. La acompañaban media docena de majestuosos vampiros. Supe por la breve información de Beru... y por la forma en que se comportaban... que eran unos tipos muertos (y dos chicas) muy poderosos y muy viejos. El más joven tendría como ochenta y siete, más o menos tan viejo como Darien.

Era difícil asimilarlos a todos de una vez. Ví a un tipo calvo con la piel oscura, un par de morenas, un pelirrojo con pecas (¡un no―muerto Howdy Doody!).

―Majestades ―comenzó Beru, haciendo gestos al grupo que había entrado en el cuarto―. Les presento a nuestros hermanos europeos: Zafiro, Richard Benoit, Rubeus Edourd, Mimet...

Beru no tuvo oportunidad de presentar a los dos últimos; tras la presentación de Mimet, Lita salió disparada atravesando la sala y se lanzó sobre Zafiro en una furia de dientes y de garras.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Apenas tuve tiempo de echar una mirada a Zafiro... un tipo delgado, guapo del color del buen café express y ojos amarillentos, antes de que Lita hiciera su mejor intento de arrancarle la cara con las garras. Su velocidad era devastadora. Creo que Sinclair podría haberla detenido pero él sólo observaba.

Todo lo que dijo fue "El Francés", con un encogimiento de hombros.

Así que, como siempre, fui yo la que salió con los altos principios morales.

―¡Basta, basta! ―chillé―. ¿Lita, qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltale!

Entretanto, Lita había ido a por sus ojos y una cantidad de presumiblemente insultos en francés surgían de su boca en escupitajos. Zafiro no pareció inmediatamente herido, y se mostró capaz de esquivarla. Sin embargo, hacerlo requirió tanta de su atención que no dijo ni una palabra.

Peruru dio un paso adelante... para contener al amor de su vida, o ayudarla, nadie lo sabía... pero Beru sabiamente le empujó hacia atrás sobre el sofá. Rei examinó la habitación buscando algo que tirar, o, quizás más sensatamente, algo tras lo que ocultarse. Darien miraba, Beru igual, y los demás vampiros observaban ansiosamente la escaramuza, con una charla salpicada de parloteo en diversos idiomas europeos (Creo que eran idiomas europeos. Demonios, podrían haber sido asiáticos o antárticos. ¿Qué sabía yo de lingüística?).

Peruru se levantó del sofá, miró a Lita y dijo "Cariño, no hagas eso", y empezó a adelantarse de nuevo. Yo intentaba agarrar a uno de ellos y conseguí un codazo en la mejilla por las molestias, lo que me habría supuesto un enorme hematoma en los viejos tiempos, y fue entonces cuando Darien finalmente hizo algo.

―Ya es suficiente.

En las películas, todo el mundo se habría detenido; Zafiro lo hizo, pero Lita estaba todavía gritando y arañándole, y vi que rasgaba una enorme brecha en la piel de su afeitado cuero cabelludo.

Darien se adelantó, la agarró por el codo derecho, y la alejó de un tirón de Zafiro tan fácilmente como si hubiese lanzado una caja de cartón. Ella rebotó en la pared y parecía en condiciones de continuar a pesar de sí misma, pero yo recuperé el ánimo y me mantuve firme junto a Darien. Me puse las manos en las axilas para que nadie pudiera ver que estaban temblando y dije regiamente, aunque temblorosamente:

―Lita, he dicho que ya es suficiente. Estas personas son invitados en mi casa.

―Nuestra casa ―intervino Rei, mirándome furiosamente e ignorando todas las advertencias previas de Darien sobre el cuidado y manejo de antiguos vampiros europeos.

―¡Bastardo! ―Lita parecía tan salvaje como un gato rabioso; nunca la había oído alzar la voz, sin importar lo fuera de sí que estuviera.

Zafiro tiró tranquilamente del colgajo de piel arrancándolo de su cabeza (¡blurrrrggghhh!) y dijo con un agradable acento español.

―El placer es mío, señorita.

―¿Te atreves, te atreves a hablarme? ¿Te atreves a mirarme, a estar en la misma habitación conmigo, y no suplicar mi perdón?

―¿Nos conocemos?

No podía creer lo educado que era este tipo. Y su misma voz sugería a un hombre que podría cantar, bailar y luchar con espada a la vez... guau. Quiero decir, ¡boo!

Un chorrito lento de sangre bajaba milímetro a milímetro hacia sus ojos, y uno de los vampiros que había tras él le ofreció un pañuelo blanco inmaculado.

Por supuesto, cualquier otro habría derramado un charco gigantesco de sangre (las heridas en la cabeza en particular parecen aterradoras), pero no un vampiro.

Y ciertamente no este vampiro. Tranquilamente se limpió la cabeza en un momento, observando a Lita con sus ojos de gato.

―¿No me recuerdas, cerdo, bastardo, monstruo?

Él se encogió de hombro con suave inocencia.

―¿1 de Agosto de 1892? Estabas visitando Paris. Fuiste a una taberna. Tú...

―Oh ―dijo despreocupadamente―. La chica de la barra.

―No me digas ―dije.

Lita apuntó un dedo tembloroso hacia Zafiro.

―Me mató. Él me asesinó.

―Oh, demonios ―dijo Rei, lo cual hacía eco exactamente a mis sentimientos.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

CAPÍTULO 4

Darien y Beru condujeron a los europeos a otro salón; yo agarré a Lita y la empujé escaleras arriba. Rei nos siguió. Nuestra última visión de Zafiro fue un indiferente alzamiento de ceja mientras la observaba gruñirle al salir de la habitación.

―Bien ―dije finalmente cuando la tuve instalada en un cuarto libre, y entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir―. Bien, uh. Lita. Vale. ¿Estás bien?

Lita cayó de rodillas, algo tan sorprendente como todo lo que había pasado en los últimos veinte minutos, y esto para anotarlo en el diario.

―Majestad ―dijo. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis muslos desgarrando mis vaqueros, y ella no lo notaba― Te suplico que le mates... o me dejes matarlo.

Agarré sus muñecas y traté de levantarla. Su moño se había desecho y el ondulado cabello oscuro volaba por todas partes, vertiéndose por su espalda como un río negro. Sus ojos miraban fijamente al frente, fijos en algún otro lugar

―Lita, vamos. Por favor, levanta. Escucha, no puedo..., ya sabes. Él es... es parte de una delegación.

No podía creerlo, me había convertido en un político.

―Sí, ya veo ―dijo amargamente mientras contemplaba el suelo― Inmunidad diplomática y todo eso.

―Mira, llegaremos al fondo de esto. Te lo prometo. Vamos a...

―No hay nada que investigar ―se levantó despacio― Él me asesinó y tú le castigarás o no.

―Es sólo que él es... ellos son... importantes. No puedo bajar simplemente ahí y, ya sabes, perforarle el cerebro. ¿Lita?

Demasiado tarde, Le estaba hablando a su espalda. Rei me lanzó una mirada asombrada y la siguió.

Encontramos el salón correcto rápidamente. Todos estaban cómodamente sentados, excepto Peruru. Él estaba de pie en una esquina y observaba a Zafiro con una mirada que lindaba en lo asesino.

―Nos vamos estaba diciendo Lita. Si Peruru parecía una pantera enfurecida, ella parecía directamente mortífera.

―Adiós ―dijo Zafiro amablemente. Si hubiera tenido una bebida en la mano, estoy segura de que habría brindado.

―Zafiro ―dijo Sinclair, con una pequeña nota de reprimenda.

―Volveré a verte ―prometió Lita― otra vez.

Se marcharon. Fulminé con la mirada a Zafiro que se encogió de hombros y sonrió cortésmente.

―Beru, quizás podrías conseguir a nuestros invitados algo de beber―escupí. Beru me contempló durante un momento, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto. Bueno... ella entendía que ahora tenía que reafirmar mi autoridad. Rei permaneció cómodamente sentada en una chaise longue aterciopelada, pero eso no me molestó, no necesitaba que los europeos me vieran mangonear a una "oveja".

Me giré hacia Zafiro.

―Me has puesto en un aprieto.

―Nos ―dijo Sinclair.

―Exacto. ¿Lo hiciste?

Zafiro se encogió de hombros otra vez. Su cuero cabelludo había crecido. Bastante rápido, incluso para un vampiro... para conseguir esa clase de curación la mayor parte de nosotros tendría que alimentarse primero.

―Estoy seguro de que ella tiene razón ―dijo― No recuerdo a todos los que he...

―¿Asesinado?

―Mordido, no más de lo que un conquistador puede recordar a todas las mujeres con las que ha dormido. Pero no niego su historia.

―Entonces tenemos un serio problema. Podéis haber perdido el tiempo haciendo este viaje.

―Con todos los respetos, Su Majestad, matar gente... crear nuevos vampiros... es lo que hacen los vampiros.

―Yo soy un vampiro ―le corregí bruscamente― y no he hecho nada parecido.

―Usted es joven ―soltó una de las mujeres, Mimet creo.

―No me infravalores, arrogante perra española ―los dedos de Sinclair se cerraron sobre mi brazo y apretaron, yo me solté― Ya habéis insultado a una de mis subd... una de mis amigas, y lleváis aquí, ¿qué?, ¿cinco minutos?

―Podemos marcharnos ―acotó tontamente otro vampiro.

―¡Genial! No dejéis que las pesadas puertas de cerezo golpeen vuestros arrogantes traseros al salir...

―Quizás podamos fijar otra reunión ―interrumpió Sinclair― considerando los recientes acontecimientos.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

―A la mierda la reunión.

―El encanto norteamericano ―comenzó Zafiro― pero si pudiera señalar a Su Majestad un punto del protocolo...

―Gracias, estoy segura que lo encontraría fascinante, pero no, y también por si acaso no lo entiendes, no escucho correcciones de protocolo provenientes de asesinos.

Las oscuras pupilas de sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Sólo soporto cierta cantidad de insolencia, hasta de una supuesta reina.

Enrollé las mangas de mi jersey color azul bebé especial, tejido por Garrett.

―¿Eh, quieres pelea? Vamos. Pero esta vez no será con una joven camarera.

―Si Sus Majestades desean que nos marchemos ―Otro vampiro... ¿Don?, ¿Rubeus?― entonces por supuesto nosotros...

―Qué vergüenza ―interrumpió Beru cortésmente cuando entró en el cuarto llevando una bandeja con las bebidas. Era como si hubiera oído toda la conversación, y por supuesto, su oído era tan bueno que probablemente lo había hecho. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro y se frotó las manos― Parece que estas bebidas se van a desperdiciar. Pero no toda misión diplomática tiene éxito al principio, ¿o me equivoco? Ésta puede llevar un poco más de tiempo.

―Si tienes una década para malgastar ―Rei sonrió con satisfacción desde su chaise longue. No podía decir si estaba más feliz de verlos marchar o de verme fallar. De cualquier forma, su modo de ignorar el consejo de Darien me enfureció.

―Por favor, señoras y señores, síganme ―Beru los condujo fuera del salón― ¿Pueden regresar a su hotel? ¿Requieren ayuda con el transporte?

―¿Posiblemente de la punta de mi pie? ―pregunté, escabulléndome cuando Sinclair trató de alcanzarme otra vez.

Todos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia. Nunca antes había visto reverencias sarcásticas. Imbéciles. Después siguieron a Beru como el grupo de perros que comenzaba a pensar que eran.

―No ha sido exactamente la Conferencia de Yalta de 1945 ―escupió Sinclair. No podría decidir si me miraba con profunda compasión o insondable desilusión.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Me metí otro chicle de fresa en la boca y mastique frenéticamente. Al igual que tragar té constantemente y las manicuras diarias, esta era otra de las muchas maneras en que trataba de distraerme de la casi constante necesidad de beber sangre.

Pensando en ello, una taza de té no parecía mala idea en este preciso momento. Y la bandeja de Beru todavía estaba allí, así que me serví.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―grité, masticando, tragando y examinándome las uñas―. No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. Pobre Lita.

Sinclair se estaba frotando las sienes como hacía siempre que sentía que se acercaba una migraña. Sin duda, mis acciones habían sido impecables en este caso.

―Serenity, por donde empiezo. Primero, Zafiro está bajo tú protección tanto como la Doctora Kino. Segundo, es un miembro de una poderosa facción...

―Si, si, eso ya lo sé. Debemos portarnos bien.

―Más que eso ―dijo quedamente―. Debemos determinar si suponen una amenaza para nosotros. O mejor dicho como de grande es la amenaza que representan.

―¿Qué?

Sinclair estaba merodeando por el (segundo) salón como un tigre enjaulado.

―Como probablemente no recuerdes...

―¡Ey!

―... Vinieron a presentar sus respetos, pero les llevó su tiempo. Tú y yo hemos estado en el poder durante un año.

Me hundí más en el sofá.

―No recuerdo... espera. ¿Crees que deberían haber venido antes?

―Sé que deberían haberlo hecho. Esperar tanto tiempo raya el insulto.

―¿Querrían asegurarse de que podríais manteneros en el poder?―aventuró Rei, levantándose lo suficiente de la tumbona para poder probar el vino que Beru había traído.

Sinclair y Beru asintieron. De forma tan hipnótica, que casi los imito.

―Creo que cuando les visité el último verano les convencí de que permanecería en el poder ―zumbó Sinclair― y ciertamente, fui capaz de evitar un golpe de Estado, esa vez...

―Gracias otra vez ―dije radiante.

―Pero ahora están aquí. Ostensiblemente para presentar sus respetos.

―Pero quizás para ver si tenemos lo que hace falta ―dije.

―Exactamente.

―Bien. ―odiaba decir cualquier cosa agradable o casi agradable acerca de los europeos caraculo pero aún así...― Ahora están aquí. ¿Verdad?

―Probablemente siguen en la ciudad, en algún lugar ―murmuro Beru―. Y no sé si esa frase "raya el insulto" es la correcta, Darien.

―Una cosa a la vez. ¿Que le vamos a hacer a Zafiro, en nombre de Lita?―pregunté

―¿Qué propones que le hagamos? ―respondió Sinclair

―Huh ―Eso me tenía indecisa. ¿Ejecutarlo a sangre fría? ¿Darle una paliza? ¿Hacerle desaparecer? ¿Encerrarle en una habitación con Lita y dejar que ella terminara lo que había tratado de empezar?― Huh ―dije nuevamente.

―¿Es que acaso puedes hacer algo? Quiero decir, con todo el respeto que me merece Lita, Zafiro la mató hace... ¿qué? ¿Unos cien años? Mucho antes de que vosotros entrarais en escena. Y como dicen ellos... es lo que hacen los vampiros. Tú no, Serena. Pero ya sabes. ―Rei sonaba tan insegura como me sentía yo―. ¿Puedes castigarlo por lastimar a alguien décadas antes de que tú nacieras?

―Un problema espinoso ―admitió Sinclair―. Tengo que admitir, que raramente alguien ha tenido que enfrentarse a algo así. Normalmente un vampiro engendrado por otro une fuerzas con ese mayor, o ignora totalmente la conexión. Muchos, de hecho, ni siquiera recuerdan quien los engendró. Lita no entra dentro de ninguna de estas tres categorías.

―¿Tú crees?

―Querida, nadie puede entender lo que dices con esa bola en la boca.

Había cometido el enorme error al tratar de hacer un globo, y ahora sentía como si yardas de goma de mascar estuvieran enredadas alrededor de mis dientes. Empujé con un dedo el trozo hasta el fondo de mi garganta, miré a Sinclair, y traté de parecer autoritaria y comprensiva a la vez.

―Tenemos que hablar con Lita otra vez ―farfullé― Y me imagino que también con los europeos. No podemos simplemente dejarlo así.

―Lo haremos ―prometió Sinclair, pero por una vez, parecía no tener ni idea de qué hacer. Con lo espantosa que había sido la crisis de Lita, verlo a él así todavía me hacía sentir peor.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

―Así que me voy a reunir aquí con la Doctora Lita para tratar de resolver todo este asunto. ―Tomé un trago de mi daiquiri―. Que desastre.

Era la noche siguiente; mi hermana Mina Aino y yo estábamos tomando unos tragos en mi club nocturno, el Scratch. Este al fin estaba empezando a dar sus frutos, lo que, creedme, requirió bastante esfuerzo. Los Clubes Nocturnos de vampiros eran horribles... ingestión de sangre, asesinatos predatorios, música disco. Tuve que matar, literalmente, para que la clientela se comportara.

Al menos ahora me quedaba algo de dinero al final de cada mes... no lo necesitaba, pero a toda chica le gusta tener un ingreso independiente ganado por sí misma.

Mina asintió comprensivamente. Mina era una gran fuente de compasión. Era una rubia preciosa, larguirucha con ojos celestes y una complexión perfecta.

Largas pestañas bordeaban sus ojos y su hermosa boca estaba fruncida mientras consideraba mi problema. Olía, como siempre, a galletas azucaradas. Como perfume usaba extracto de vainilla. Era una idea con la que yo tenía ganas de experimentar. No vainilla, pero alguna otra cosa de la alacena. ¿Cáscara de limón? ¿Pimentón? Mina era mi media hermana por parte de padre. Su madre era el diablo. Si, quiero decir literalmente. Una larga historia. Era un pastelito de apariencia dulce con un mortífero gancho izquierdo y un temperamento asesino.

La bestia solo asomaba más o menos de cada cien; pero cuando lo hacía, sus enemigos morían.

―¿Pasará por aquí esta noche?

―Si. ―Consulté mi reloj―. En cualquier momento. ¿Y qué demonios se supone que le voy a decir?

Mientras mis ojos vagaban por el bar, me di cuenta de que todos los vampiros que se encontraban allí con nosotras parecían tensos. Como si me importara. Tenía problemas mayores, y si los vampiros venían al Club de la Reina porque estaban muy asustados como para no hacerlo, era un condenado buen cambio.

Por supuesto, podría ser que tuvieran miedo de Mina... un par de meses atrás había matado a unos cuantos. En este mismo club nocturno... que digo, justo en este preciso lugar. Era bastante buena en ello.

Supongo que eso sonaba frío, y no era mi intención que fuera así. Intentaba tratar a los vampiros como a todo el mundo. Realmente lo intentaba. Pero ellos no me dejaban. Era sólo que... ¿por qué tantos de ellos tenían que ser unos miserables asesinos despiadados?

Como en el caso que nos ocupaba: Zafiro. Al principio ni siquiera recordaba haber matado a Lita. Ser asesinada ya era bastante malo, pero además que tu asesino se mostrara tan despreocupado y desconsiderado al respecto.

―Estoy segura que pensarás en algo ―dijo Mina, lo cual fue amable, aunque totalmente inútil―. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

―Bueno, es sólo que son, uh, asuntos privados de Lita. Sólo quería explicarte por qué, a pesar de haber hecho planes, no podíamos salir juntas esta noche.

―Está bien ―dijo al instante―. Entonces iré a la misa de noche.

Terminé mi trago.

―¿Otra vez a la iglesia? Gracias a Dios. ―Su asistencia se había interrumpido desde que la había conocido, y estaba empezando a pensar que yo era realmente una mala influencia para ella. Aunque, como había apuntado Rei, Mina podía tener hábitos mucho peores que saltearse ocasionalmente la misa de las nueve. Consumir cocaína fue el ejemplo que usó.

Mina pareció dolida.

―Sólo falté unas pocas veces.

―Claro, claro. Cariño, yo no estoy en posición de juzgarte. ―No podía recordar la última vez que había acudido a los servicios religiosos aunque nada en mi vampirismo me impide hacerlo ahora. Las cruces, el agua bendita, los árboles de navidad... Nada de eso puede lastimarme― .Sólo estaba. Ya sabes. Comentándolo.

―Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que llegue tu amiga. ―Se levantó, se inclinó y me besó cariñosamente en la mejilla―. Quedamos para otro día, ¿vale?

―Puedes apostar a que si. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

―Lo haré. Saluda a mi... a los tuyos, también.

Ah, seguro. Mi madrastra, que la había parido mientras estaba poseída por el diablo y luego la había abandonado cruelmente en la sala de espera de un hospital, y mi padre, que no tenía ni idea de que Mina existía. Debía arreglar eso. Luego curaría el cáncer y donaría todos mis zapatos a la caridad. La observé partir. No fui la única. Aclarándome la garganta lo suficientemente alto para ser oída, estudié a los tipos que observaban libremente su trasero hasta que todos volvieron a sus bebidas. Claro, el paquete era bonito, pero era el interior lo que me preocupaba. No era sólo que Mina fuera la hija del diablo, sino que se había profetizado que conquistaría al mundo. La forma en que se rebelaba contra su madre era ser dulce y no tratar de conquistar al mundo. Lo cual era una buena cosa.

Pero todos nos preguntábamos cuando... y si... se quebraría bajo la presión.

Cuando ella salía, Lita entraba, ignorando al hosco anfitrión y dirigiéndose a mi mesa como un misil Scud. Se detuvo cerca de mí con los brazos cruzados y dijo:

―¿Ya está muerto?

―Me olvidé de cómo tomabas el café ―contesté, sin sentirme realmente sorprendida. Quiero decir, después de lo de anoche, ya me había hecho una idea sobre cómo se desarrollaría nuestra reunión―. Además, probablemente, te vendrá bien un trago.

Se dejó caer en un asiento a mi lado.

―Me alimenté antes ―dijo ausentemente― Peruru insistió.

―Me refería a un martini o algo.

De hecho, continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado, lo que era muy inusual en ella... normalmente era el alma de la cortesía francesa.

―Tuve que persuadirlo para que me dejara venir sola. De todas formas puede haberme seguido. Él... está muy enfadado. Al igual que yo.

―Cariño, yo estaba allí. Sé que estás enfadada. Y realmente, realmente me siento terriblemente mal al respecto. Estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

―Entrégame su cabeza.

―Ves, eso no ayuda. Tienes que trabajar conmigo, Lita.

No sonrió.

―Con todo respeto, Majestad, si no eres capaz... o no estás dispuesta... a ayudarme, entonces no veo el sentido de mantener esta reunión.

―La cosa es que estoy disgustada porque tú estas disgustada y quería hablar contigo al respecto. Vamos, podemos encontrar la forma de transigir para lograr una solución.

―Majestad ―me concedió una mirada―. No puede haber concesiones.

Tracé lánguidos círculos de agua en la mesa con mi vaso.

―Ese es el espíritu.

―No es que no... entienda tu posición. Pero tú debes entender la mía. Me asesinó vilmente y no debe quedar impune por ello.

―Bueno si, uh, piensas en ello, si no te hubiera matado, nunca hubieras venido a América o conocido a Peruru ni nada de eso. No te hubieras forjado una nueva vida.

―Tuve que rehacer mi vida ―dijo como si hablara a una niña... es decir, a una niña tonta...― Porque me robó la que tenía.

―Sip, sip, te escucho.

―Entiendo que tus manos puedan estar políticamente atadas. ―Sonrió un poco―. Después de todo, soy francesa.

Me reí.

―Pero entiéndeme: si tú no puedes actuar, lo haré yo.

―Ves, uh. ―Levanté mi vaso vacío, jugué con él, y lo volví a dejar―. Tú, uh, no puedes hacer eso. Quiero decir, lo prohíbo. Ahora, lo sé...

Estaba hablándole al aire. Se había levantado y abalanzado tan rápidamente hacia la puerta que no pude seguirle el rastro. Los vampiros a veces me parecían todo piernas... era como si pudieran cruzar toda una habitación dando un solo paso.

―¡E no puedes hacer eso! ―le grité―. ¡Te he dado una orden! ¡Lo decreto! ¡No puedes ignorar un decreto! ¡Causarás toda clase de problemas! ¡Lita! Sé que todavía puedes... ¿Y tú qué estás mirando?

El vampiro de la mesa contigua, un tipo delgado y rubio con un bigote salido de los años 70, estaba observándome desvergonzadamente.

―Me gustan tus zapatos ―prácticamente tartamudeo.

Apaciguada le hice señas con la mano al anfitrión que se acercaba para despedirlo.

El tipo necesitaba un afeitado, pero tenía buen gusto. Yo llevaba mi atuendo habitual de primavera con capris marrón claro, una camiseta de seda blanca, y una chaqueta de lana, pero calzaba un increíblemente espectacular par de zapatos de ante marrón claro Constança Basto, con un precio de venta al público de quinientos cuarenta y nueve dólares. Un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños de mí para mí, Sinclair, ese tramposo... tenía que ser él... continuaba metiendo billetes de cien dólares dentro de los dedos de mi zapatilla y ahora tenía un fondo considerable para zapatos.

Crucé las piernas y destaqué la puntera de mi zapato, un viejo truco que desviaba la atención hacia mis (si tenia que ser yo la que lo dijera... había ciertas ventajas en ser una gilipollas de 1.83cm de altura) hermosas piernas.

―Gracias, ―dije.

―Tengo algo para ti ―dijo 1970, estirándose por debajo de la mesa, y volviendo a subir con... ugh... un hocicudo Toy Poodle (raza de perro). Estaba arrugado como un gusano en una acera caliente y hacía pequeños sonidos burbujeantes con el hocico.

―Aleja eso de mí ―casi grité. No era amante de los perros. Especialmente no estaba muy encariñada con perros que sólo pesaban lo que una rata de laboratorio bien alimentada.

1970 enfundó a la lanuda y temblorosa criatura dentro de sus brazos.

―Creía que te gustaban los perros ―dijo, sonando herido.

―Yo les gusto a ellos ―repliqué. Otro poder impío... los perros me seguían a todas partes, babeando y aullando. Los gatos me ignoraban (los gatos ignoran a todo el mundo, incluso a los no-muertos. Hay algo egipcio en todo eso)―. A mi no me gustan ellos. ¿Podrías meter esa cosa de vuelta en tu bolsillo?

―Lo siento. Pensé... quiero decir, vine aquí con un bono porque...

―¿Un bono? ¿Cómo un regalo? No quiero regalos. O bonos. Considérame a prueba de bonos. La que no tiene bonos. Y si quisiera un bono... que no quiero... Preferiría unos Jimmy Choos...

Asintió hacia alguna otra persona del bar, una castaña bajita con inquietantes mejillas sonrosadas, y ella se levantó, se acercó a nosotros, tomó a Sir ladrador, y discretamente desapareció en una habitación trasera.

―Jeepers ―dijo 1970―. Supongo que metí la pata hasta el fondo.

―¿A que te refieres con meter la pata?

―Bueno... ―se acarició el bigote, un hábito repugnante, del que no tenía intención de disuadirlo ya que no pasaría el suficiente tiempo con él como para que me molestase―. Todo el mundo dice que si estás en la ciudad, este es el lugar al que hay que acudir. Y que es mejor, ya sabes, gastar un montón de dinero aquí y todo eso.

―Oh. ―¿Quien era todo el mundo? ¿El boletín de todos los vampiros, el mismo que una bibliotecaria local no-muerto había sacado de circulación? ¿Rumores callejero? ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué?― Bueno...

Este era el momento para que yo dijera, no te preocupes, buen hombre. Soy una chica sencilla, no una hija de puta dictadora-de-por-vida como Nostro. No tienes que sentirte obligado a hacer nada... Sólo trata de mantener la nariz limpia.

Ciertamente no tienes que venir a mi bar. Pero gracias de todas formas.

― Bebe ―fue lo que dije, y claro, me sentí un poquito mal por ello, pero ey, todo el mundo tiene que ganarse la vida.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola chicas(os) esperamos os alla gustado los primeros capis, dejen sus Review. Hasta la próxima n_n¡**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Lancé un gemido mientras conducía por el camino de entrada. No eran ni siquiera las nueve y ya la noche estaba hecha pedazos. Odiaba como habían ido las cosas con Lita... ¿y qué iba a hacer si me desobedecía? "Desobedecer" ¡ja!

Hasta la palabra sonaba tonta. Todo el mundo decía que yo era la Reina, pero en mi mente, todavía era Serena Tsukino, amante de los zapatos y temporalmente trabajadora a media jornada. Había transcurrido casi un año desde que el Aztek me había atropellado, pero yo seguía sintiendo que sólo habían pasado dos días.

Mientras tanto, había un Ford Escort en mi entrada, uno que olía a chocolate. El nuevo novio de Rei, el Detective Seiya Berry.

El Stratus destrozado de Taiki estaba estacionado al lado. El afortunado Taiki, la noche anterior se había perdido toda la emoción, pero parecía que se tomaría unos días libres otra vez.

Y un coche alquilado... Nada menos que un Cadillac. Los europeos habían regresado.

Me tomé un largo momento antes de abrir la puerta de mi coche. Estuve condenadamente cerca de ponerlo marcha atrás y largarme a la mierda, lejos de allí.

Al final, me apeé y caminé fatigosamente hacia la mansión. De cualquier forma, ¿adónde se suponía que iba a ir? Este era mi hogar.

Dirigí mi atención hacia la conversación del tercer salón, el que ocupaba un buen trozo del primer piso. Podía oír a Taiki cloqueando como un ganso sorprendido:

―¿Queeeee?

Me apresuré por el corredor tenuemente iluminado.

―¿Habéis visto a Dorothy Dandridge? ―Estaba diciendo cuando entré en el salón. Parecía encantado y sorprendido, saltando sobre los cojines del sofá como Tom Cruise con una erección―. ¿La vísteis en vivo, en el escenario?

―Sí, en una visita a la ciudad de Nueva York. ―Zafiro observaba a Taiki como un gato divertido. Parecía brillante y sereno con su traje negro, camisa negra y calcetines y zapatos negros. No sabía la marca, para mi todos los zapatos de hombre parecían iguales, los de él parecían impecables y tan lustrados que brillaban, con los nudos de los cordones perfectamente atados―. Estuvo increíble... una delicia.

―Fue la última vez que te vi ―comentó Sinclair― antes del año pasado.

Estaba vestido más informalmente, con una camisa de cuello abierto y pantalones oscuros. No llevaba calcetines ni zapatos. Eso era un mensaje para Zafiro, lo sabía: No estoy lo suficientemente preocupado por ti como para acicalarme.

―Correcto, Majestad ―dijo Beru cortésmente―. Partimos hacia la Costa Oeste justo después de eso.

Se me ocurrió, no por primera vez, que no tenía mucha idea de lo que Sinclair, mi prometido y actual consorte, había estado haciendo en las décadas anteriores a conocernos. Una de estas noches tendría que sonsacarle toda la historia de su vida. No sería fácil. A no ser que hubiera una crisis a mano, era tan conversador como un ladrillo.

―Tú la viste. ―Taiki no podía superarlo. Boing, boing sobre el sofá―. En vivo y todo. ¿Lograste conocerla?

―¿La mordiste? ―pregunté. No tenía idea de quién era Dorothy Dandridge.

―Esa es su tragedia ―dijo Rei. Estaba en el sofá al lado de Taiki, tratando de no ser arrojada al piso con todas sus payasadas. Como era habitual, su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás tan tirante que sus cejas se arqueaban... y su boca tenía las comisuras hacia abajo. Vestia con su estilo habitual "en realidad no soy millonaria": vaqueros, camiseta Oxford, pies descalzos. ¡En primavera! Me daba frío sólo de mirarlos a ella y a Sinclair. Beru, al menos, tenía medias de lana. Taiki ni siquiera se había quitado las zapatillas―. Que nunca oíste hablar de ella.

―Yo no dije eso ―señalé.

―Oh, por favor, se leía en tu cara, totalmente en blanco. ―Su amplia sonrisa era forzada, estaba claro que su comentario afilado era genuino, y para nada un chiste.

―Que pasa contigo estos... ―empecé, olvidándome de Zafiro, Lita, y pies descalzos, solo para ser interrumpida cuando el Detective Seiya regresó a la habitación.

―Gracias ―dijo alegremente―. He estado en la camioneta de vigilancia la mitad del día... Sin tiempo para... oh. ―Se frenó―. Hola, Serena.

Reprimí un gemido. Seiya era todo un nuevo problema, podría decirse que tenía su propio compartimento. Le conocí antes de morir. Le mordí inmediatamente después, y eso lo había vuelto loco. Literalmente loco. Sinclair había tenido que intervenir realizando un pequeño conjuro de vampiro para curarlo. La historia oficial era: Seiya nunca se enteró de que había muerto, no sabía que todos nosotros éramos vampiros.

Pero todos nos preguntábamos si nos seguía la corriente, o nos estaba engañando. En general creo que nadie puede engañar al radar que tiene Beru para las mentiras, pero Seiya era policía. Le pagaban para mentir.

Y Rei había decidido salir con él. Porque, sabéis, mi vida no era lo suficientemente estresante.

Extendió la mano, y se la sujete mientras lo escoltaba a la puerta del salón.

―Es un placer verte otra vez. ―No tenía intención de presentárselo a Zafiro, el Asombroso Vampiro Asesino Español―. Supongo que vosotros dos querréis comenzar con vuestra cita, ¿huh?

―En realidad... ―comenzó Rei con un travieso destello en los ojos.

―Bueno ―dijo Seiya mientras yo le empujaba hacia fuera―. La función comienza a la diez, así que pensamos quedarnos unos pocos...

―Claro, no querrán perdérsela, comen algunas palomitas por mi, ¡Adiós!―grité mientras él prácticamente se caía al pasillo. Rei puso los ojos en blanco hacia mí y le siguió―. ¡Hasta luego!

Mucho después.

―Eso fue... ―dijo Beru, se detuvo, y se puso una mano sobre la boca para que yo no pudiera ver que estaba luchando por contener una amplia sonrisa.

―Eficiente ―sugirió Zafiro.

―Tú cállate. Todavía estás en mi lista negra, amigo.

―Oh, Majestad. ―Se puso una mano sobre el corazón como un mal actor de opera― Con mucho gusto cruzaría siete océanos embravecidos por formar parte de cualquiera de sus listas.

―¿Estás tratando de quedarte conmigo? ―pregunté irritada―, ¿o derrocarme?

―¿Podríamos no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, querida Majestad?

―Dilo ya ―dijo Taiki alegremente. Como siempre, estaba totalmente perdido... o no le importaba. Sencillamente adoraba todo el asunto de la política vampírica. Era mucho más interesante que su trabajo diario, salvando vidas.

―¿No tienes algunos pacientes a los que intubar en el centro? ―Le pregunté mordazmente―. ¿O algunas citas que sobar?

―¿Si las tuviera, crees que estaría aquí? ―Demonios. Tan razonable, y sincero además. Miró nuevamente a Darien y Zafiro―. Así que contadme lo del espectáculo. ¿Donde viste a Dorothy? ¿Estaba fabulosa? Lo estaba, ¿verdad?

―Yo estaba allí por otras razones ―dijo Sinclair―. Debo admitir que presté poca atención a lo que pasaba en el escenario.

Taiki gimió y se cubrió los ojos. Su pelo estaba creciendo... cuando le conocí por primera vez llevaba la cabeza completamente afeitada... y ahora su cuero cabelludo estaba casi completamente negro, con un interesante mechón blanco sobre la ceja izquierda. Sus ojos verdes estaban bordeados de largas pestañas negras, los chicos siempre tenían las mejores pestañas, y vestía el uniforme que usaba para trabajar. Lo que le hacía parecer casi un médico y un profesional, lo cual estaba bien, porque de hecho era unos años menor que yo, y a veces a los pacientes les costaba tomarle en serio.

Deberían verle ahora, saltando sobre el sofá e interrogando a un español no-muerto sobre alguien llamado Dorothy.

―Como estaba diciendo, fue en la ciudad de Nueva York ―dijo Zafiro, sonriendo mientras Taiki suspiraba y chillaba como una groupie― "La vie en rose" podría haber sido en... ¿1950? Si, eso creo.

―Oh, Dios, esto me alegra absolutamente la noche. Fue una noche de mierda por decirlo suavemente. Ya voy por mi tercer uniforme.

―Ah, ¿muchos pacientes?

―Una colisión de autobuses. Una gran cantidad de MEEL. Realmente deprimente.

―¿MEEL? ―Preguntó Zafiro

―Muertos en el lugar ―contestamos Sinclair y yo al unísono. Gracias a Taiki, conocíamos toda la jerga médica

―Eso apesta ―continué―. Quizás deberías dejar el trabajo durante un tiempo, Taiki.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Están llevándonos al límite para que hablemos de ello, ya sabes, que hablemos sobre lo inútil y arbitrario que es todo. ―Pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo para parecer alegre―. De todo modos, Señor Zafiro estabas hablando de Dorothy...

―Estuvo maravillosa ―dijo el español de inmediato, y casi sentí simpatía por él debido a sus obvios intentos de alegrar a Taiki―. Luminosa, estupenda. Era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. A no ser que fueras el Rey, ―añadió, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Sinclair.

―Gracias por no matarla y tirarla en cualquier callejón ―observé dulcemente.

―Su cuello, su caja de resonancia, eran una obra de arte ―dijo, teniendo el colosal atrevimiento de parecer herido― .Habría sido un sacrilegio arriesgarme a dañar tan delicados órganos con mis dientes, aunque fuera por el bien de mi vida eterna.

―¿Y acabar con la vida de Lita no lo fue?

Taiki sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, sin querer condenar completamente a este magnífico español.

―Hombre, Lita es una gran chica. No deberías haberla matado. Una gran chica.

―Que, si mis matemáticas son correctas, habría pasado los últimos cincuenta años en una fría y pedregosa tumba si yo no la hubiera convertido. Asumiendo que hubiera muerto de causas naturales.

―Eso no te correspondía decidirlo a ti ―dije agudamente―. Los vampiros pueden beber sin matar a la gente. No tenías que haberlo llevado tan lejos.

El extendió las manos.

―Ese argumento no tiene sentido. La chica está muerta. Me odia por ello. Ahora no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

Taiki me miró.

―Buen punto. ―Podía ver que ya estaba medio enamorado de Zafiro.

―Ve a prepararte unos cereales ―le dije bruscamente. ―Este es un asunto de vampiros.

―Ey, me doy cuenta cuando no soy bienvenido. ―No se movió del sofá.

―No eres bienvenido ―dije.

―Oh. ―Se levantó―. Bueno. Fue un placer conocerte. Tal vez puedas decir a Serena y Lita que estás arrepentido, ya sabes y quedarte por un tiempo.

―Tal vez. ―Zafiro le tendió la mano, y Taiki se la estrechó―. Un placer, Doctor Kou. Espero con ansias nuestra próxima conversación.

Taiki miraba ávidamente a los ojos dorados de Zafiro

―Si, sería agradable. Estoy libre los próximos dos días, así que quizás...

―Quizás ―dije, sujetándole por la parte de atrás de su uniforme― no deberías terminar con tu abstinencia de citas por este tipo.

―Ey, me merezco una vida sociaaal ―arrastró al cuando prácticamente le arrojé al pasillo. Al parecer esta era mi noche para lanzar hombres fuera de la habitación.

Puse un dedo ante la confundida cara de Zafiro.

―Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ello.

Se lamió sus gruesos labios. Lo que probablemente suene desagradable, pero no lo fue... de hecho atraía la atención hacia su exuberante boca.

―Le aseguro, Majestad, que no intentaré nada con ese exquisito hombre sin tu expresa autorización.

―¡H¡Ja!

―Pero es la verdad ―dijo, sonando un poco herido―. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para estar aquí, si no fuera para enmendarme por lo de ayer?

―¿Para tratar de idear una forma de matarme, después de una horrible noche?

Me sonrió. Era una hermosa sonrisa; iluminaba toda su cara y lo hacía parecer un agradable granjero de Valencia en vez de un podrido demonio no-muerto del infierno.

―Oh Majestad, perdóname si soy condescendiente, pero eres tan joven para mí. No hubo nada horrible la otra noche. Solo un simple malentendido. Matarte en respuesta... discúlpame, tratar de matarte en represalia... habría sido una reacción exagerada de la peor clase.

Beru y Sinclair se miraron uno al otro y pude sentir su silencioso acuerdo: es un ofrecimiento de paz. Tómalo. Como era habitual, cuando nadie me secundaba en mi forma de sentir, me enfadé.

―Mirad, sencillamente no podemos archivar esto, ¿ok? Vosotros no estabais aquí dos minutos antes de depositar una pila de hedionda mierda en mi regazo. La otra noche fue mala, ¿lo cogéis?

―Majestad, seccionar cabezas, cortar penes y azotar carne hasta convertirla en tiritas para secarlas como cecina, para luego hacérselas masticar a niños inocentes, eso estaría mal. Que no se te permita alimentarte hasta que pierdas el juicio, que te hagan pelear como perros en un corral para conseguir víctimas, eso es malo. ¿Entiendes eso?

―Zafiro ―me pasé los dedos por el cabello y resistí el impulso de patear el sofá hasta hacerlo atravesar la pared―. Vale, entiendo. Estás tratando de poner las cosas en perspectiva. Así que trata de entender la mía. Hiciste daño a mi amiga. Mataste a mi amiga.

―Cuando no estabas en el poder, cuando yo no sabía que ella se convertiría en tu amiga.

―Estamos de acuerdo. Pero amigo: ella va a tratar de acabar contigo.

― Y lo permitirás? ¿No soy yo tan súbdito tuyo como ella?

―¿Tal vez un duelo a muerte en una jaula? ―gritó Taiki desde el corredor.

Beru se levantó y cerró la puerta firmemente.

―¿Tal vez una disculpa formal? ―sugirió Sinclair

―Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo ―dijo Zafiro de inmediato― Sería un honor hacerlo, ayudar a sus Majestades a encontrar una solución a toda esta difícil situación.

Suspiré y miré a Beru y Sinclair. Por supuesto que deseaban que esto terminara aquí, aunque sea se vislumbraba una posibilidad de arreglo, para poder seguir con las relaciones diplomáticas.

Les lancé una mirada a ambos. Beru había convertido a Sinclair; y ahora eran los mejores amigos. Por supuesto que él creería que Lita y Zafiro podían acabar llevándose bien.

―Vosotros no la vísteis esta noche. Está más que enfadada. Y está enfadada conmigo, porque no estoy ayudándola. Aún ―agregué, esperando borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Desafortunadamente, como no estaba cortándole el pene o haciéndole comer su propia piel, estaba de muy buen humor.

―¿Donde esta el resto de los pícaros no-muertos de L'il? ―pregunté, porque realmente lo que menos necesitaba eran más sorpresas.

―Creímos que como había sido yo el que, ah, incurrió en tu ira, era mejor que regresara solo para acordar las compensaciones―. Casi se echó a reír al decir "ira".

―Zafiro, yo también estoy encariñado con Lita ―comentó Sinclair parecía contrito.

―Majestades, no puedo deshacer el pasado. Si lo desean, buscaré a la dama y me disculparé. Y la compensaré.

―¿Qué tipo de compensación?

―La que ustedes deseen. Mi destino ―dijo sencillamente― está en sus manos.

Le miré fijamente.

―Deja de ser tan amable al respecto.

―Por supuesto, como desees. A partir de ahora me esforzaré por evitar que mi disculpa suene amable.

Antes de que pudiéramos avanzar más por el absurdo rumbo que había tomado la conversación, se escuchó un largo y sonoro gong que venía desde el vestíbulo, y que casi me hizo gemir. La puerta principal. Genial.

―¿Sabéis que? Voy yo. Vosotros... ―dirigiéndome a Beru y Sinclair...― ¿Deberíamos colgar a Zafiro por las pelotas? Considéradlo.

―Yo estaría en contra de esa táctica en particular ―le oí decir a Zafiro mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Mi medidor-de-maldad debía de estar bloqueado, porque no me di cuenta de que era mi madrastra hasta que abrí la puerta (estas anticuadas mansiones no tenían mirillas... lo que probablemente deberíamos haber arreglado cuando nos mudamos).

Cargaba con mi medio hermano, Baby Jon, un rechoncho bebé de tres meses que estaba retorciéndose y berreando en sus brazos.

―Tómalo ―dijo a modo de saludo― Está realmente insoportable esta noche, y si no duermo un poco, mañana estaré horrible para la reunión de la fundación.

―No es un buen... ―comencé, luego tuve que hacer malabarismos para coger al bebé cuando lo empujó a mis brazos―. Antonia, en serio. Este no es sinceramente...

Ella retrocedía hacia los escalones de la entrada, tambaleándose sobre sus tacones altos. Si no fuera por que me habría visto obligada a cuidar de un bebé permanentemente, habría deseado que se cayera.

Necesitara comer en una hora ―dijo―. Pero no es como si fuera realmente una imposición ¿verdad? De cualquier forma estarás levantada toda la noche. ―Se las arregló para bajar los escalones con sus vulgares zapatillas marrones, y prácticamente corrío hacia su coche―. ¡Le recogeré mañana! ―gritó, y se zambulló en su Lexus.

―¡No es un buen momento! ―grité hacia la noche primaveral mientras volaba la gravilla y los neumáticos chirriaban. Baby Jon estaba gorjeando y balbuceando en mis brazos. Y... ¿eso era?... sip. Cagando, también se estaba cagando en mis brazos.

Me arrastré de vuelta al salón, cargada con bolsas de porquerías de bebé y, por supuesto el bebé.

Zafiro pareció medianamente sorprendido.

―Creí haber olido a un bebé ―dijo, lo que era espeluznante de nueve formas distintas.

Beru miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sinclair parecía resignado.

― o, uh, voy a cuidar de él esta noche. Empezando ahora. Lo cual no os libra del aprieto ―añadí―. Pero tendremos que terminar esto después.

―¿Tienes un bebé? ―preguntó Zafiro, que parecía desconcertado.

―No es mi bebé. Es... ugh. ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Nuestra discusión terminó. Ve a disculparte con Lita, si crees que eso arreglará las cosas. Sólo... hazlo y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Baby Jon, quizás para demostrar su acuerdo, me vomitó encima.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

―Tenía otros planes para esta noche ―dijo Sinclair, que parecía claramente agraviado.

Acababa de meter a Baby Jon en una cuna portátil en nuestro dormitorio, y ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento con los recientes acontecimientos. Yo estaba tratando de no babear sobre mi prometido, que estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas, junto a la cama. Su oscuro cabello estaba enmarañado por haberse sacado la camiseta por la cabeza (aparición de vampiro), siendo este el único indicio de que estaba molesto. Con sus amplios hombros, largas piernas musculosas, y grandes, uh, pezones, podría haber pasado por un leñador suburbano en la capital del Estado. Lo único que le faltaba era el hacha. Y quizás, un buey triste.

―Tampoco es exactamente así como yo me imaginaba que iba a transcurrir la velada.

―¿Tiene que dormir aquí con nosotros? ―continuó Sinclair.

―No está precisamente durmiendo ―murmuré, mientras Baby Jon gorjeaba y balbuceaba en su cuna portátil.

―¿Porqué no le ponemos en otro cuarto?

―¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso si puedo ponerlo aquí? ―Miré al bebé―. Estás gordo y no sabes como usar el papel higiénico.

―Hablo en serio, Serenity. Ponlo en otro sitio.

―¡Darien! Sé compasivo. ¿Y si le pasa algo? Esta es una mansión de ochenta habitaciones. ¿Qué pasa si se ahoga? Nunca podría perdonármelo si no pudiera llegar a tiempo por haber olvidado detrás de que puerta lo había dejado.

―Tienes súper velocidad y súper oído ―suspiró Darien.

―Es sólo por una noche. Se supone que estaremos juntos durante mil años, ¿no puedes prescindir del sexo por una noche?

―Es la tercera noche ―replicó― esta semana. A este paso, en mil años nos habremos saltado el sexo ciento cincuenta y seis mil...

―Jesús, está bien, ya lo veo, ¿entonces qué? ¿A partir de ahora debería dejarlo en el umbral?

―Podrías tratar de decir "no" a tu madrastra.

―Todo ocurrió tan rápido ―dije débilmente― ¿Y tú quieres que tenga que pasar más tiempo con su madre? ¡Bastardo sin sentimientos!, el bebé hace que, uh, la familia este más unida.

―Lo que entendería, si tuvieras el menor deseo de acercarte a la Señora Tsukino.

―Es una noche ―dije otra vez. Vale, tres... Además de la sorpresa que me habían encajado esta noche, en realidad teníamos planeado que el bebé se quedara mañana por la noche y el lunes. Decidí no sacar el tema en ese momento― Vamos, cariño. Es el único hermanito que tengo. Quizás sea nuestro heredero.

Baby Jon lanzó un gas.

―Nuestro heredero ―observó Sinclair― Es un mono pelado, incontinente. Con piernas de sapo.

―¡Eso no es cierto! Ahora parece un bebé de verdad. ―No podía discutir lo de la incontinencia. Pero Baby Jon había engordado maravillosamente, y ya no estaba tan amarillo y escuálido. Tenía un penacho de cabello negro estilo mohawk y brillantes ojos azules. No se parecía a mi padre ni a mi madrastra. ¿Pero quién podía saber con los bebés? Normalmente no se parecían a nadie.

―Sólo te gusta porque te prefiere a ti antes que a nadie ―señaló Sinclair.

―Bueno, por supuesto. Vamos, es bastante halagador ser la única persona a la que puede soportar. Quiero decir, ¿cuan a menudo encuentra una chica a alguien así?

―Yo te prefiero a ti sobre todas las demás.

Me derretí. Dios, hasta convertirme en un pequeño charco sobre la alfombra. Al menos, fue así como me sentí.

―Oh, Darien ―fui hacia él y le abracé. Por un momento se quedó rígido en mis brazos (no de esa buena manera), luego correspondió a mi abrazo.

―Tienes que admitir ―dije, hociqueando en su pecho con mi nariz― que nos unió.

―Por nosotros querrás decir tú y la Señora Tsukino.

―Si, quiero decir, toda mi vida... desde que era niña... básicamente nos hemos evitado la una a la otra, cuando no nos estábamos torturando. Ahora casi somos... ―me detuve confundida― ¿cuál es la palabra?

―Corteses

―Eso es.

Recorría mi espalda con sus grandes manos y me incliné más sobre él. Bajó la cabeza, me besó, succionó mi labio dentro de su boca, hundió sus dedos en mi cabello, y respondí ansiosamente, hambrienta, tocándole donde podía alcanzar mientras nos...

―Arrrrggggh ―dijo Baby Jon, y un inconfundible hedor inundó el ambiente.

Sinclair se apartó.

―Tal vez deberíamos acudir a un médico. Tiene que haber especialistas para este tipo de cosas.

―Darien, es sólo que no estás acostumbrado a los bebés. Apestar las habitaciones es lo que hacen los bebés. Y cambiarlos ―dije, dirigiéndome a la bolsa de pañales―, es lo que hago yo aparentemente.

―Voy a tomar una ducha, ―suspiró, y arrastró los pies hasta el baño.

―Gracias por nada ―dije a mi hermano, que me saco la lengua.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

―Aw ―decía Mina la hija del Diablo, haciéndole cosquillas a Baby Jon bajo la barbilla―. ¿Aww, no eres-un-bebito-lindo-pastelito? ¿Es achí? ¿Veda que chi?

―Termina con eso ―ordenó Sinclair desde su taburete en el rincón de desayuno― o te mataré ahora mismo.

Mina lo ignoró.

―¡Es achí! ¡Tan linnndddoo! ―Se lo cambió a la cadera izquierda y me miró―. Cuando entraba me encontré con la Señora Tsukino. Me invitó a una entidad benéfica que preside.

―¿De veras? A mi no me ha invitado. No es que hubiese ido. Pero aún así.―A Mina no le encasquetaba a Baby Jon cada dos noches, ¿pero a quien invitaba? ¿Hmmm? Correcto, a la hija del Diablo―. No sé por qué se molesta siquiera en pasar por aquí. Quiero decir, lo tiene en su casa ¿cuánto? ¿Seis horas?

―Y ahora ―dijo Beru― ha vuueeelto. ―Se reía de Sinclair, que la ignoró.

―Mina, es realmente admirable. ―Era la noche siguiente, y él estaba hojeando las páginas del Wall Street Journal―. Pareces tener la habilidad de derretir los temperamentos más gélidos e insensibles.

―No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo ―me burlé.

―Me refería a Señora Tsukino.

―¿Resolviste las cosas con Lita? ―intervino Mina apresuradamente.

Colocó a Baby Jon sobre su hombro y le palmeó la espalda. El olor a recién eructada fórmula de bebés se mezcló con el aroma de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, la bebida preferida de Mina.

―Uh, no. No he vuelto a tener noticias de Lita.

―Estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo ―dijo inútilmente.

―Claro. En realidad, es hiper-complicado porque el tipo con el que está tan enojada, es un gran peso pesado europeo y súper-encantador además. Quiero decir, que se arrepiente. Dice que se disculpará. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Arrancarle la cabeza?

―Técnicamente, estás autorizada a hacerlo ―señaló Beru.

―Bueno, la nueva jefa no es igual al jefe anterior. Esta es mi completamente nueva, ya sabes. ¿Cuál es la palabra?

―Plataforma ―dijo Sinclair

―Correcto. El comienzo del enfoque comprensivo. El fin de las decapitaciones.

―Me alegra que este sea tú problema y no el mío ―dijo mi hermana alegremente, porque había estado tomando Píldoras Inútiles esta semana.

―De hecho, Mina, me alegra que hayas pasado por aquí ―dijo Sinclair, mirando su reloj―. Tenemos que mantener una importante reunión en privado acerca de asuntos concernientes a la casa. Esperaba que pudieras cuidar del niño durante una hora más o menos.

―Su nombre es Baby Jon ―dije― no "el niño". Y ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué reunión?

Escuché el portazo de la puerta de un coche e irritantemente, Beru y Sinclair no parecieron para nada sorprendidos.

―Por supuesto ―estaba diciendo Mina. Cualquier otra persona a la que hubieran cargado tan abruptamente con semejante fardo se sentiría ofendida, pero a Mina tenías que hacerle algo mucho peor que eso a Mina para irritarla―. Me alegra poder ayudar. ― Recogió la bolsa de los pañales y salió con Baby Jon, justo en el momento en que Rei entraba en la cocina, todavía llevando puesto su abrigo y las botas de goma.

―Buenas noches ―dijo Sinclair

―Ey ―dije, mientras Rei dejaba caer su bolso en la mesa y se dirigía inmediatamente hacia la tetera que había sobre el hornillo.

―Ey ―me contestó

―Rei, nos alegra que hayas llegado. ―dijo Beru mirándome, luego continuó―. Queríamos hablar contigo. Desde hace algún tiempo.

¿Queríamos? Correcto. Queríamos. Había tenido tención de cogerla a solas y preguntarle porque había estado actuando como una bruja últimamente.

Parecía que Beru y Sinclair también lo habían notado.

―Genial ―contestó con una notable falta de entusiasmo.

―Querida, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? ―preguntó Sinclair, doblando su periódico y cruzando sus manos delante de él.

―¿Tu renta está vencida? ―sugirió, añadiendo una gran cucharada de crema a su té.

―El cheque está en tu escritorio. Algo más.

―¿Qué es esto? ―brome― ¿la inquisición?

No sabía lo que era. Pero pude ver una bolsa blanca de medicamentos de Walgreens sobresaliendo de su cartera. De repente, no quería participar de esta reunión.

―En cierta forma ―respondió Sinclair―. Si.

―Rei, has estado un poco, uh, susceptible últimamente. ―Tosí―. ¿Pasa algo?

―No.

―Tal vez ―dijo Sinclair gentilmente― Nosotros podamos contártelo a ti.

Rei se sentó. Se desprendió de su abrigo. Lo miró. Por primera vez, noté los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. No había estado durmiendo bien. ¿Qué otra cosa había pasado por alto?

―¿Por qué no? ―respondió―. Me lo cuentas, quiero decir.

―Como quieras. Al principio, el cambio en tu olor parecía ser producto del estrés. Pero después de comentarlo entre nosotros, Beru y yo recordamos súbitamente la última vez que notamos esta... condición... en un humano.

―¿Recordasteos súbitamente? ―bromeó Rei, excepto que no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando―. ¿O recordasteis lentamente?

Él la ignoró y continuó.

―Fue poco después de que llegáramos a la Costa Oeste, y encontráramos un refugio temporal en el sótano de una residencia para ancianos. Había allí una mujer que sufrió largo tiempo...

―¿Podemos ir directamente al asunto? ―siseé, reprimiendo la necesidad de arrancarme todo los pelos de la cabeza. No había forma de que esta historia terminara bien.

Rei se giró en su taburete y me miró. Podía ver que realmente, realmente, deseaba decirlo. Pero no podía.

Sinclair dejó que su mano resbalara por el mostrador de mármol hasta colocarla sobre las de ella.

―Tienes mieloma.

―¿Qué? ―dije.

Rei no apartaba los ojos de mí.

―Cáncer en la sangre.

―¿Qué? ―grité.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—Sabía que te pondrías así ―insistió Rei.

—¡Oh Dios Mío!, ¡Oh Dios Mío! ―Estaba tumbada sobre las frías baldosas de la cocina, con un trapo húmedo en la frente―. No puedo creerlo.

—Cariño ―dijo Sinclair arrodillándose a mi lado― eres mi alma y mi vida, pero esto es absolutamente impropio de ti.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―lloré― Mi mejor amiga se está muriendo...

—No me estoy muriendo ―contestó Rei ácidamente. Lejos, sobre mí, encaramada sobre su taburete, se la veía menos convaleciente que nadie. Una diosa Egipcia―. Lo sabía, lo sabía. Sabía que te lo tomarías así. Por eso no te había dicho nada.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ―chillé elevando el tono―. Yo te lo conté cuando me morí.

—No me estoy muriendo, ―repitió de nuevo, más alto―. He visitado a siete especialistas diferentes y son muy optimistas.

—¿Siete? ¿Especialistas? ―rodé de un lado a otro sobre la espalda en el suelo y gruñí―. ¿Se enteraron ellos antes que yo? ¿Soy la octava en tu lista de a quién-contárselo? ―La décima, comprendí, si contabamos a Darien y Beru―. ¡Esto es horrible! ¿Que clase de amiga soy? ¿Yo sentada por ahí charlando con asesinos españoles mientras tú estabas arrastrando tu culo por consultas de oncólogos?

—Yo no lo pondría así ―admitió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enferma?

—Me lo diagnosticaron hace un mes ―y a Sinclair:― Allá vamos.

—¿Hace un mes? ¿Un mes? ¿De cuatro semanas, de treinta días?

—Treinta y uno― señaló Beru cuidadosamente.

La ignoré.

—¿No creíste que debías comentármelo? ¿Tenías otras cosas en la cabeza? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? ―Me estaba mareando, pero todavía estaba tumbada. Ya era algo—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

—Lo siento ―sorbió Rei― Supongo que estaba siendo egoísta.

—¡Puedes estar maldita y jodidamente segura de que lo has sido!

—Serenity.

Me giré hacia ellos como una hiena rabiosa.

—¿Tios, vosotros los sabíais? ¿Lo sabíais y no me dijisteis nada?

Rei parecía pensativa.

—Vosotros dos no me habréis estado espiando o algo así, ¿verdad?

—No, desde luego que no ―confirmó Beru. Me acariciaba la mano, arrodillada al otro lado. Rei se deslizó del taburete y quedó de pie delante de mí. Beru miró hacia arriba y añadió—. No hemos necesitado espiarte para darnos cuenta.

—Además, ―dijo Rei―, eso es algo de lo más miserable para hacer a tus amigos.

—Sí, sí. Tal como Darien sugirió, tu olor ha sido algo anémico últimamente. Hay múltiples motivos para ello, pero cada uno tiene su olor particular, su sub-olor. Cuando Darien y yo pusimos nuestras cabezas a funcionar, relacionamos el tuyo con la mujer de la enfermería. Ella también padecía mieloma. Es difícil determinarlo en alguien que lo ha padecido durante mucho tiempo, pero el sub-olor es significativo.

—Y Serena es la Reina, y sus vampiros deberían contárselo todo siempre. Así que, a mi modo de ver, tios deberíais habérmelo contado.

La comisura de la boca de Rei se retorció en una sonrisa irónica.

—Correcto, ellos son los únicos a los que debes machacar, no a mi. Todo para ellos.

—Buen intento ― lloriqueé desde el suelo—.Aún estas de problemas hasta el cuello, cabeza de chorlito. ¡No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mí!

—Lo sé ―suspiró— Que pésima semana estás teniendo.

La mire ferozmente.

—Cuando me levante de este suelo, voy a patearte el culo. Entonces, de verdad necesitarás un médico.

Me sonrió ampliamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La puerta de cocina se abrió de golpe antes de que Rei, Darien, Beru, o yo pudiéramos decir otra palabra.

―¡Estoy en casa! ―anunció Setsuna, la mujer lobo, con Garrett justo tras ella.

―Ahora no, Set.

―¿Cuántas jodidas veces tengo que decírtelo? SetSUUU―NN―aa. Sólo porque tu piojosa madrastra tenga el mismo nombre eso no significa que tenga que cambiarme el mío.

―Ahora no.

―Ah. ―bajó la mirada hacia mí. Garrett lo hizo también―. Finalmente Rei te lo ha contado, ¿eh?

¡Undécima!

―Agacharse y cubrirse ―masculló Beru, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de lanzarme sobre nuestra mujer lobo psíquica particular.

―¿Lo viste en alguna visión? ―preguntó Rei.

―Demonios, no. Hueles absolutamente blanda. ¿Cómo no lo notabais, tios? ―Set nos estaba mirando a todos. Con su pelo corto oscuro estilo Aeon Flux y grandes ojos marrones, debería parecer más inocente de lo que sonaba. Y yo no sabía que pensar de su vieja camiseta y sus pantalones cortos Daisy Duke (¡y chanclas! ¡En abril!), pero ahora mismo, su grotesco aspecto desaliño era el menor de mis problemas―. ¡Huh!. Supongo que debería haber dicho algo antes de irme.

―¿Tu crees? ―Ironicé cruelmente desde el suelo―. Como castigo, a partir de ahora y para siempre serás conocida como Set.

―¡Y una mierda!

―Rei está enferma ―dijo Garrett servicialmente―. Además, hay un zombi en el desván.

―Cállate. Ayúdame a levantarme. Maldita sea, voy a patear algún culo serio en un minuto.

―Yo me largo de aquí ―dijo Set inmediatamente, dando la vuelta para marcarse―. Sólo quería que supierais que estoy de vuelta del Cabo.

―Bien, gracias por compartirlo. ―¡Por Dios, era la persona más jodidamente molesta de entre toda la jodida gente de la jodida historia ! ¡De toda! Aunque, para ser justos, podría ser que me sintiera excesivamente sensible en este momento.

―Subamos al dormitorio para que puedas darme la bienvenida, ―estaba diciendo Set a Garrett cuando abandonaban la cocina. Puf. Recé para no ser capaz de oírlos haciéndolo.

―¿Cuáles son tus proyectos inmediatos? ―preguntó Sinclair a Rei mientras me aferraba el codo y me levantaba fácilmente. Por lo visto, había estado revolcándome.

―Quimio, probablemente. Todavía estamos barajando las opciones.

―¿Cómo de enferma estás? ―pregunté ansiosamente.

―No estoy enferma en absoluto, comparado con como me sentiré cuando me disparen radiación ―dijo con humor melancólico―. Solo estoy demasiado cansada últimamente. En realidad creía que podría estar... bueno...

―¿Embarazada? ―sugirió Beru silenciosamente.

Rei asintió con la cabeza.

―Si. He estado cansada, y... bueno, había otros síntomas. Y Seiya y yo... de todos modos. Estaba equivocada. Definitivamente no estoy embarazada.

―¿Lo sabe Seiya?

Apartó la mirada.

―Nadie lo sabe excepto vosotros chicos.

―Oh. ―Conocía muy bien a Rei, mejor que nadie (estaba bastante segura), y sabía por qué no había dicho nada. No me gustaba, pero podía entenderlo.

―Si creías que estabas embarazada de su hijo, entonces quizás deberías decirle que estás enferma.

―No quiero. No quería contároslo a vosotros chicos, ¿recordáis?

―Oh, lo recuerdo.―Todavía tenía las marcas de los azulejos tatuadas en el culo, por amor de Dios.

―Es como si... no es real si ni un alma viva lo sabe. ¿De acuerdo? ― sonrió torcidamente, con los ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas―. No está pasando si las únicas personas que lo saben están muertas.

Me sentía como un sapo total, viéndola llorar.

―Vamos, no hagas eso. ―La abracé. ¿Había perdido peso? ¿Estaba más huesuda que de costumbre? Me avergonzaba no saberlo ¿Y por qué no había olido yo nada diferente? Claro que todavía era bastante nueva en esto, ¿pero no podría aprender cosas como esta? ¿Tan condenadamente egoísta era? ¿Tan encerrada en mis propios problemas que no me había preocupado cuándo mi mejor amiga había pillado cáncer?

Y ey, ¿podías pillar un cáncer? No tenía ni idea. Eso cambiaría tan pronto como arrastrara mi culo hasta un ordenador. O pusiera las manos en esos siete jodidos especialistas.

―Convives con el rey y la reina de los vampiros, una mujer lobo, un actor, y médico.

―Y una Libra ―añadió Beru, una extraña broma.

―Correcto. Te ayudaremos. Lo arreglaremos.

―Eres una idiota, ―sollozó Rei entre mis brazos.

―¡Ese es el espíritu!

―Siento no habértelo contado ―dijo finalmente. Al fin―. Es sólo que estaba el tema de Lita y Peruru y Zafiro. Y tu cumpleaños y tu boda. No quería echártelo a perder, ¿entiendes?

Lo entendía. Y en ese momento es cuando se me ocurrió mi idea. Mi realmente, ridículamente, atrozmente mala idea.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta la próxima déjennos Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero es que nuestra computadora se dañó y que más podíamos hacer que esperar que la arreglaran sin contar que tuvimos que adaptar todo de nuevo Y-Y para subir los nuevos capis, espero que entiendan y sin más que decir aquí los últimos capis hasta la próxima déjennos Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Sinclair y yo caminábamos por la Avenida Hennepin. La policía había hecho un gran trabajo últimamente limpiando el vecindario; pero todavía podrías encontrarte en problemas si sabías donde buscar. Minneàpolis no era Cannon Falls, después de todo. Todavía era una ciudad americana con su propia vida nocturna.

―Sé lo que estás pensando ―me dijo por fin.

―Probablemente ―dije, contemplando el canal sorprendentemente limpio.

Estaba profundamente desolada. Mieloma, técnicamente cáncer de médula ósea, y las células de plasma sanguíneo por ahí... era serio. Mi investigación había sido un fracaso total.

Se podría infectar con cualquier cosa, y acarreaba divertidos síntomas como fatiga, dolor, deshidratación, estreñimiento, susceptibilidad a posibles infecciones, y hasta... ¡ding, ding, ding!, insuficiencia renal.

Las buenas noticias eran que el cáncer de Rei era lento, lo que les daba a ella, a su médico, y a mí, tiempo para analizar las opciones.

Pero ahora mismo, yo sólo podía encontrar una.

―Estás pensando en convertirla.

―Todavía estoy intentando recuperarme del shock de enterarme de que está enferma. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

―No se trataba de mi secreto para poder contártelo―contestó simplemente.

―Realmente a veces te odio.

No me respondió nada.

―Yo sólo...No puedo perderla. ¡Mi mejor amiga! Quiero decir, que siempre supe, ya que soy inmortal y ella no, que este era un problema que tendría que afrontar. Pero no ahora. ¡Sólo tiene treinta años, por Dios!

―Joven ―estuvo de acuerdo.

―No estoy preparada para que esto me pase ahora. Y no quiero que esté enferma, de ningún modo. Tal vez, tal vez pueda arreglarlo.

―Y tal vez no le hagas ningún favor a tu amiga ―dijo silenciosamente―Tal vez deberías dejarla solucionar sus propios problemas.

―No saber que ropa ponerse para una cita es un problema, amigo. Esto es un jodido desastre.

―Seguramente esta semana ha tenido sus más y sus menos.

―¡Oh!, chico, no empieces. ―Continuamos andando, dirigiéndonos lejos de las farolas iluminadas.― ¿Cómo lo haría? ―pregunté― Nunca he creado un vampiro antes. Demonios, intento evitar lo de beber sangre.

―Por lo cual estamos caminando por Hennepin a las dos de la mañana―indicó Sinclair― en vez de estar en casa.

Para vengarme por no avisarme de la maldita enfermedad mortal de Rei, le había hablado de mi dieta cero de sangre. Se lo había tomado bastante bien, pero yo sabía por qué.

Creía que no podría lograrlo.

El no podía hacerlo, razón por la que estabamos fuera paseando a estas horas.

La escena cuándo le había hablado a Sinclair de mi nuevo plan "nada de sangre para siempre" (¿La OB-Negativa, chorreando por mi barbilla, me hace parecer gorda?) había sido, como todas las escenas dramáticas en mi vida, anticlimática.

Habíamos estado besuqueándonos en la ducha y él se había movido para morderme y yo le había evitado con tanta habilidad como si tuviese un hervidor cerca del culo. Había tenido que agarrarme para impedir que cayera sobre la cortina de ducha como Janet Leigh.

―¿Qué narices ...?

―No hagas eso.

―Como desees. ―Me soltó. Después me agarró otra vez cuando volví a resbalar.

―Creo que deberíamos aclararlo lejos de aquí antes de que me mate.

Sinclair estaba de pie bajo la ducha, parpadeando por el agua que le caía en los ojos, y mirándome fijamente.

―¿Cuál es el problema, Serenity?

―Nada. ¡Nada! Uh. Nada.

Tarareó y miró al techo.

―Vamos a quedarnos en la ducha hasta que lo escupa, ¿verdad?

―Es una forma de hablar.

Si hubiera estado viva, habría inspirado, para tranquilizarme. En cambio, conté hasta cinco del revés, pero cuando iba por dos, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo. Además, el agua se iba a enfríar en cualquier segundo.

―Dejaré lo de beber sangre para mi cumpleaños.

―Dejarlo.

―Sí.

―Para tu cumpleaños.

―Sí.

Se frotó la barbilla y comprendí que nunca había visto afeitarse a Sinclair. ¿Tenían barba lo vampiros? Esperaba que no. Puaj.

―¿No más cebarse en posibles violadores? ―dijo finalmente. Pude ver que esperaba que fuera el fin de esto.

―Nunca más. Quiero decir, soy la reina, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene sus compensaciones, ¿verdad?

―Compensaciones

―No digas 'compensaciones' como si tuvieras una cucaracha arrastrándose lentamente por tus encías. ¡Sí, compensaciones! Y supongo, que si soy esa reina todopoderosa pateadora de culos de la que tú y Beru estáis balcuceando todo el rato...

―Yo nunca balbuceo.

―... debería ser capaz de decidir cuando y donde bebo sangre.

―Cierto.

―O si bebo sangre.

―Ah. ―Me miró detenidamente, casi como si me viese por primera vez. Excepto que me miraba así al menos dos veces a la semana. Sería agradable, sino no fuera extraño. Nadie en el mundo me miraba así―. ¿Eres la reina de los vampiros si no bebes sangre?

―¿Si un árbol cae en el bosque y no hay nadie alrededor, es repulsivo chuparle la sangre a un excursionista? Vamos, no es para tanto. ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, sabes que estoy loca por ti. No es nada personal. De hecho, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

―Nada que ver conmigo ―Repitió mis palabras.

―Mira, no te lo tomes así, ¿vale? Lo siento, no debería haber escogido la siguiente vez que quisieras un bocado para decirte que la tienda de comestibles está cerrada, pero han estado pasando un montón de cosas. ―Extendí la mano y le limpié el jabón de los hombros. Sus amplios, amplios hombros. Sigue concentrada, idiota―. Sabes que me encanta todo lo que hacemos en la cama. Y fuera de ella. Y en la ducha. Y en los salones. Y... bueno, adoro cada segundo de ello. Pero realmente tengo que hacer esto. Todavía no siento que beber sangre sea parte de lo que soy, así que... así que no voy a hacerlo.

―Tienes champú en la oreja ―me informó, y eso fue último que dijo sobre el tema.

Y ahora aquí estábamos, acechando una presa para él.

Personalmente, preferiría estar de vuelta en la ducha.

―¿Y cómo es?¿ Crear un vampiro?

―Anticlimático.

―¿Señor? ¿Podría echarme una mano?

―Allá vamos ―mascullé. Bien vestidos como estábamos, debíamos de parecer palomas apunto de ser desplumadas.

Era alta, con el pelo teñido de negro. Medias rasgadas. Delgada como un dos-por-cuatro. Sin abrigo, mejor vista de tus pechos, querida. Sus brazos parecían limpiaparabrisas.

―¿Sí, señorita? ¿Requiere asistencia médica? ―Sinclair la dejó acercarse.

―No ―contestó, y oí el pop de la navaja― Necesito su cartera.

―Hay refugios y consejeros disponibles para ayudarla ―la informó Sinclair.

Su chulo nos había rodeado para sorprendernos (eso debía pensar él), y cuando hizo su movimiento yo le asesté un revés sin siquiera aparentarlo. Fue fácil. Giró y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sinclair había quitado "a la profesional" su cuchillo, la cogió haciendo que sus pies colgaran por encima de la acera rajada, y hundió los dientes en su garganta. Ella chilló y dio patadas, pero yo sabía por experiencia que era como tratar de escapar de un árbol.

Sentí mis propios colmillos crecer y tuve que apartar la mirada.

Yo podría (tal vez) dejar la sangre; Sinclair no podría. Pero tomar sangre era absolutamente sexual para nosotros, así que nos habíamos comprometido: saldríamos juntos. Para él solo paradas de una sola noche.

¿Me gustaba? No. Lo odiaba jodidamente. Yo debería ser la única a la que el gruñía, la única entre sus brazos. Por elección, no lo era. Pero me sentía como un chulo.

La soltó y la cabeza de ella se apoyó contra su hombro. Sinclair me miró con un destello vicioso en los ojos, la sangre mancha su sonrisa.

―¿Quieres un poco? Hay en abundancia.

¡Sí! ¡Pásamela! No, al infierno con ella, muérdeme ahora, y yo te morderé a ti, y así es como será durante mil años...

―Déjala marcar.

La dejó caer.

―Como desees ―Se dobló, metió una tarjeta de visita del refugio más cercano en el top de la chica, se enderezó. Se lamió los dientes. ―Ummm. Necesita más ácidos grasos en su dieta. Y menos crack. ¿Vamos?

Me estremecí.

―Darien, te amo, pero a veces eres como un dolor de ovarios.

Me sonrió.

―Bien.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Llevamos nuestra lujuria de sangre directamente al Marriot del centro de la ciudad, donde Sinclair, ese bastardo escurridizo, había reservado una habitación. Apenas atravesamos la puerta comenzamos a arrancarnos la ropa, Fue como masturbarse sin permitirte llegar. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Porque no me dejaría gobernar por mi diabólica sed de sangre. Yo era la reina; eso tenía que contar para algo. Era mi propia dueña, no una esclava de mis pasiones.

Logré conservar tan sensatos pensamientos hasta que Sinclair me arrojó a la cama, rompió mi falda y bragas, me abrió las piernas, y me metió la lengua dentro. Enrosqué las piernas alrededor de su cuello y monté su boca, ambos arañando el cubrecama. Entonces se deslizó sobre mí, manteniéndome abierta con dedos temblorosos mientras entraba en mí sin la más mínima delicadeza. No se lo reproché.

Serenity reina mocosa querida.

―Contente, ―gemí mientras él entraba y salía de entre mis piernas, mientras me mordía mi propio labio para no morderle, no me lo comería como el lobo se comió a la Caperucita Roja.

Otra cosa rara del asunto de ser reina: podía leer la mente de Darien cuando practicabamos el sexo. Él no podía leer la mía. Sí, esto venía bien. Finalmente se lo había contado, en el peor momento posible, pero la buena noticia era, que no había tenido la peor reacción posible. Habíamos arreglado las cosas, pero no había sido fácil.

No puedo creer que esté consintiendo tu estúpida búsqueda de independencia, debería ponerte sobre mis rodillas en este mismo instante.

―Más tarde, ―jadeé― puedes zurrarme más tarde.

Lo haré querida y encantadora mocosa.

Grité a pleno pulmón cuando llegué, chillé y me aferré a él y traté de meterle más dentro de mí. Deslizó las manos bajo mi trasero y me pellizcó brutalmente mientras se estremecía con el orgasmo.

―Owwwww.

Descansó su frente en la mía durante un largo momento.

―¿Qué fué eso? ―me quejé. Al diablo con lo de acurrucarse.

―Mereces esto y más, ―dijo, rodando lejos de mí― por cortarme mi fuente favorita de sangre. ¿Por qué no me arrancas los testículos ya que estamos?

―Deja de lloriquear. Si realmente te opusieras, no habría nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Sonrió ligeramente, y contempló la ruina que era nuestra ropa.

―¿Realmente lo crees ,querida?

―¿De qué te quejas? Te alimentaste, conseguiste sexo. No hay ningún bebé a la vista. Toda la noche por delante para nosotros... solos.

La sonrisa regresó, un poco más auténtica esta vez.

―A veces, ―dijo―, casi tienes sentido.

―Sí, bueno, pues a veces tengo bragas. ¿Qué les haces, te las comes? Hay restos de ropa por todas partes.

―Me tomé la libertad de preparar un bolso.

―Bueno, se agradece. Tú no... uh,... con aquella puta, ¿verdad?

Me arrastró encima suyo y de repente miraba a sus ojos azules, lo que, dado que hacía solo un segundo había estado buscando mi ropa interior, era asombroso.

―Conoces mi corazón y mi alma, ―dijo silenciosa, tiernamente―. Puedes leer mi mente, algo que nadie más en el planeta puede hacer. No. Hay. Comparación―. Me sacudió un poco con cada palabra para recalcar su punto de vista―. Aunque debo decir que encuentro tu inseguridad bastante encantadora.

―Cállate. Siento hacerte beber de mujeres desconocidas...

―No importa, ―dijo sedosamente.

―...simplemente es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma, ¿sabes? No beber, quiero decir. Sé que a ti te parece tonto... ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Mi estúpida búsqueda de independencia? Si yo fuera tú, probablemente también pensaría que era una estupidez. Pero parece simplemente... todo el pasado año... como si hubiera estado recorriendo un camino del que no puedo apartarme. Esto es algo que puedo controlar. Siento mucho si te molesta. ―Para mi sorpresa, de repente me sentía a punto de llorar.

Me abrazó.

―Cariño, no hagas eso. Sé lo que es ser esclavo de la sed. Creo que lo que haces es maravilloso. Te apoyaré mientras...

―¿Puedas resistir?

―...quieras mantener este curso de acción, ―se corrigió a sí mismo.

― Gracias. Para que conste, puedes ser bastante agradable a veces.

―Migajas de la mesa de mi señora, ―dijo con su seco buen humor, y se levantó para traerme el bolso.

Más tarde, volvimos a hacer el amor, lenta y tiernamente, deslizándonos uno contra el otro y ronroneando como los grandes depredadores que éramos. Y durante una noche entera, no pensé en Baby Jon, ni en Lita, Zafiro, ni siquiera en Rei.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

―Hay un zombi en el desván, ―dijo Cathie, y casi me tragué mi chicle. Ella era un fantasma... literalmente, el espíritu de una persona muerta... y mientras hablaba atravesaba flotando la pared, entrando en mi dormitorio. Cathie había sido una mujer alta, casi tan alta como yo, con el pelo teñido de rubio miel peinado en una perpetua cola de caballo, una sudadera verde, y mayas negras. Descalza.

¡Por toda la eternidad! Al menos sus pies eran atractivos. Eran pequeños y bonitos, con las uñas sin pintar pero bien formadas.

―No es momento para tu extraño sentido del humor.

Me doblé y arrastré una pila de diarios casi vacíos al interior de mi armario. Nunca fallaba... compraba un diario nuevo, escribía como una loca unas diez páginas, luego perdía totalmente el interés en el proceso. Tres meses más tarde, comenzaría el proceso entero de nuevo. Creo que sólo me gusta comprar diarios nuevos.

―¡Vale, vale! ¡Pareces muy sensible! ¿Qué pasa, no conseguiste sexo anoche?

Era espeluznante cuan parecida a mí sonaba a veces. Tal vez por eso me ponía tanto de los nervios.

―Ese no es el problema en absoluto. Simplemente odio cuando atraviesas paredes sólidas para contarme historias ridículas.

―Bueno, no es que tenga alternativa, ―dijo de mal humor, flotando a través de la puerta de mi cuarto de baño y luego volviendo a salir―. Después de todo, la distancia más corta entre dos puntos es la línea recta. Tú también atravesarías las paredes, si pudieras. Y no es que pueda tocar un timbre para conseguir tu atención. En cuanto al zombi... ¿es culpa mía que estés en estado de negación en cuanto a cadáveres reanimados?

―Yo soy un cadáver reanimado, ―dije con desánimo―. Déjame hacerme a la idea. De todas formas no existen cosas como los zombies.

Cathie asomó la cabeza por la pared (probablemente sólo para molestarme, ya que sabía que eso me volvía loca), se echó atrás, y dijo:

―¿Por qué me molesto? ―volviendo a hacerlo.― ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

―Sinclair no se ha levantado aún, lo mismo Beru, Rei en una cita, Taiki en el trabajo, Toni y Garrett no han abandonado su dormitorio desde que ella regresó, y yo disfrutaba de mi intimidad.

―Muy mal. Me aburro, y vosotros, tíos, sois una compañía excitante.

Había sido asesinada por un asesino múltiple hacía unos meses, y había acudido a mí buscando ayuda. A diferencia de otros fantasmas que lo hicieron, una vez consiguió lo que quería, ella se quedó. Yo no era una reina vampiro, era una maldita coleccionista de almas. Nadie se iba; sólo se me adherían como eternas rémoras. Pero eran fenomenalmente descarados a la hora de charlar.

―Traigo buenas noticias del inframundo, ―resonó en una terrible imitación de Vincent Price―. Todo esta tranquilo en el Frente del Medio Oeste.

―¿Sí?

―Bueno, ha habido fantasmas, pero he estado ayudándoles.

―¿Has estado ayudando a los fantasmas que buscan mi ayuda, sin decírmelo? Así que eres algo así como mi...

―¿Sabes esos ayudantes de Hollywood que se ocupan de todos los problemas del productor y así este puede concentrarse en hacer películas? Eso es lo que hago ahora. Ayudo a la gente pequeña.

―¿Quieres hacer películas? ―Me había perdido. Y haciendo tan poco que había empezado la conversación, además.

―No, estúpida idiota, soy como la ayudante que atiende a la gente pequeña.

Sentí como mis ojos se salían de sus órbitas.

―No creo que debas llamarles así.

―Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿no? Por lo general estos fantasmas sólo quieren que alguien les escuche, que les señale la dirección correcta. Tú tienes prioridades más altas ahora mismo, lo entiendo.

―Bueno, gracias. ―No debí sonar convincente, porque me fulminó con la mirada―. No, de verdad. Gracias. La última cosa que necesito esta semana es otro fantasma necesitado pidiendo ayuda.

―De nada. En realidad es casi agradable. Ellos pueden verme y hablarme, como tú. ¡Quiero decir, ¡examina mis opciones! O hablar contigo, o con ellos.

―Bueno, has elegido bien, ―dije con falso entusiasmo.

―No te deprimas. Al menos tu ardiente y fornido novio, puede verte y tocarte. Tus amigos pueden verte y tocarte. ¿Qué tengo yo? Una vampira distraída con una larga lista de deberes que van antes que yo y mis problemas.

―¡Cathie, eso no es cierto! ―No podía creer que una mujer con una sudadera verde me estuviera sermoneando―. Resolví tu problema al instante, ¿verdad? El tipo malo está muerto, si mal no recuerdo.

―Sí, ―dijo, animándose― .Tu hermana le cascó la cabeza como un huevo.

―¿Entonces qué quieres de mí ahora?

―Yo nada. Pero tiene que haber algo más que esto. ―Con un gesto atravesó flotando la pared.

―¡Dímelo a mí! ―le grité.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Por si las cosas no fueran lo bastante horrendas, una hora más tarde Circonia, la bibliotecaria espeluznante, se dejó caer por aquí y llamó al timbre. Me planté: no. Solo porque la gente...

―Vampiros, muy viejos y muy poderosos, ―interrumpió Sinclair.

―... se deje caer sin planificarlo bien o pedir cita...

―Dice que es una emergencia. ¿Quieres que planifique sus emergencias?

―...eso no significa que yo tenga que dejarlo todo y correr a la sala.

―No había nadie en la sala, ―anunció Circonia, empujando la puerta de vaivén de la cocina― así que entré por mi cuenta.

Beru pisaba de cerca los talones de la bibliotecaria con una expresión afligida e indefensa. Miré a Sinclair.

―Ah, ―empecé― Circonia. Que alegría verte de nuevo. Pero quizás ahora...

―Majestad, ―dijo la vampira más vieja, bajando la cabeza―. Es muy grosero aparecer sin invitación, lo sé; pero lo que tengo que tratar es sumamente importante.

―Por supuesto que lo es, ―suspiré― una agradable nueva crisis que dejas caer en mi regazo.

―¿Sugiere usted, Majestad, que debería dejar que todos los asuntos de importancia siguieran su curso sin su intervención? ―Sonrió un poco y jugó nerviosamente con los puños de su suéter.

―No, solamente llama por teléfono antes.

Circonia recorrió la cocina con la mirada con aprobación. La gran mesa de madera en medio tenía suficientes sillas para todos nosotros. Más que suficiente para Sinclair, Beru, Rei, Taiki y yo. Todos los demás estaban... caramba, no lo sabía, ¿que era yo, la jodida agenda familiar?

Circonia era una mujer de apariencia severa, de altura corriente, pelo oscuro, con mechones de canas grises sobre las sienes, que usaba zapatos prácticos. Era la encargada de la biblioteca de vampiros situada en el distrito industrial, que según me habían dicho era la más grande del Medio Oeste.

Intentaba mantener fichas de todos los vampiros, recientemente convertidos o de cualquier otro tipo, manteniendo sus hipotecas y cuentas al día (en el caso de vampiros nuevos, eso era especialmente amable... si alguna vez volvían, encontrarían una casa y su historial crediticio inmaculado), mantenía pulcros documentos informáticos (o, en épocas precedentes, cuidadosamente mantenidos en archivos de papel) de todos los que podía. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Nadie lo sabía.

De todas formas, había estado por aquí desde antes de Nostro (Nostro= Repugnante Tirano Fallecido), e incluso antes de que Nostro fuera engendrado. Tenía poco interés en demostraciones explícitas de poder, lo cual eran probablemente buenas noticias para el resto de nosotros. Simplemente permanecía en su biblioteca, organizando vidas, coleccionando un tipo distinto de poder... uno que no era tan intrusivo, pero no obstante captaba nuestra atención cuando era amablemente ejercitado.

De todas formas, tenía ese aspecto de aliviada aprobación porque ver una escena tan tradicional debía haber caldeado su corazón: el rey y la reina, su lacayo (Beru) en su presencia, con presuntas ovejas (Taiki y Rei) a mano.

―Que alegría verle otra vez, Doctor Kou, ―dijo, ya que no le volvía a presentar a nadie.

―Hola, uh... lo siento, yo...

―Circonia.

―Claro. ―Hasta hacía algunos segundos Taiki había estado con la cabeza pegada a la de Rei, pero ahora estaba mirando hacia adelante completamente aturdido. Circonia tenía ese efecto en los humanos. Podría chasquear los dedos y Taiki o Rei se habrían abierto una vena dócilmente―. Encantado de verla otra vez.

―Gracias.

Siguió un silencio breve mientras Circonia esperaba a que despacháramos a los criados.

―Y bien ―dije antes de que Darien pudiese hablar, porque él de hecho habría despachado a los criados, ―¿Qué te trae a Summit Avenue?

―Esto, ―dijo, sacando... ¡un arma! ¡Un cuchillo! ¡Un ladrillo!

No, mis nervios estaban simplemente un poco sobreexcitados. Era...

Beru frunció el ceño, causando que una arruga limpia se formara entre sus ojos. Eso la hizo parecer positivamente antigua... veinticinco en vez de sus acostumbrados dieciocho.

―Es un catálogo de libros...

―Correcto.

―¡Gracias a todo lo santo e impío, ―proclamé con aun menos paciencia que la usual,― que no perdiste un segundo en traer eso aquí! Porque hemos estado registrando esta mansión entera, de arriba a abajo, buscando un catálogo de libros. Nuestra necesidad nunca fue más horrenda.

―Específicamente ―dijo Circonia, soltándolo sobre la mesa,― es el catálogo de Otoño Berkley para este año.

Sinclair cerró los ojos.

―Sí, bueno ese es el Santo Grial de los catálogos de libros, ―dije, todavía caminando por la línea entre seguirle la corriente y sugerir a esta mujer que saliese antes de que mi cabeza estallase.

Sinclair no dijo nada, pero su aspecto sombrío y su sacudida leve de cabeza sugerían que sabía adónde quería ir a parar.

Yo no. Circonia esperó a que me diese cuenta. En silencio confié en que se hubiera traído el almuerzo. Finalmente, dijo:

―Página cuarenta y siete.

Nadie se movió. Aparentemente hablaba conmigo. Recogí el resbaladizo catálogo y lo hojeé buscando la página correcta. Y casi lo dejé caer como si se hubiese convertido en una serpiente de cascabel.

―De acuerdo, puedo ver por qué podrías pensar que esto es...

―¿Una catástrofe? ―dijo agriamente.

―...malo. Un poquito malo.

Ni muerta ni casada por Anónimo, se extendía a lo largo de dos páginas enteras. "¡Nueva e hilarante aportación al genero vampírico!" se veía impreso al final de la página junto a otros comentarios críticos. ("¡Transiciones abruptas confeccionadas para disfrutar de una traviesa escapada de principio a fin" y "¡el argumento es flojo pero muy divertido!")

Había también un párrafo rápido: ―Jugando a la aproximación "auténtica autobiografía" la autora plantea una astuta concepción de sí misma como reina de los míticos no-muertos. ¡Uno de los estrenos más brillantes del otoño!

―¿Alguien escribió un libro sobre ti?― preguntó Rei, clavando los ojos en el catálogo extendido.―¡Guau!

―Guau, no. Lo opuesto a guau... ―¿Que vendría a ser eso? me pregunté a mí misma desesperadamente. No es como si pudieras deletrearlo al revés y esperar que funcionara. ¿Quizás si lo invierto... uaug? ¿Como decir... uaug soy yo...?

―Majestades. No cuestiono vuestro juicio.

―Pero lo harás.

Circonia parecía tan impaciente como nunca la había visto.

―¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara esto?

―Fue un favor a un amigo ―empecé a decir, pero Sinclair me piso la frase apresuradamente.

―¿Se puede sacar el libro de circulación?

―No es nuestro libro, ―apuntó ella, y sonaba enfadada―. Bien podría preguntar si el nuevo libro de Stephen King se puede sacar de circulación... No tenemos nada que ver con él.

―¿Puede sacarse de circulación el nuevo de Stephen King? ―bromeó Taiki. Era un esnob de King... no ha sacado nada bueno desde Cementerio de Animales, afirmó una vez. Pero aún así yo seguía comprándolos. Dejar de lado a King era como dejar de acudir a tu antro favorito a consumir comida basura. Simplemente no lo hacías. Todavía seguían abiertos, así que seguías yendo, a fuerza de puro amor y en recuerdo de los buenos viejos tiempos.

Miré el artículo a dos columnas otra vez. La cubierta azul profundo, la inscripción en plata.

―La primera historia verdadera de las trincheras no-muertas. ―Seguro.

Sabía quién lo había escrito: Jon Delk, antes cazavampiros de los Blade Warriors, actualmente autor de moda. No es que él lo supiera... gracias a un poquito de borrado rápido de memoria.

Por supuesto, la fuente tras el autor había sido yo.

Unos meses atrás, Jon me había hecho una visita para disuadirme de casarme con Sinclair. Estudiante universitario de día y feroz cazavampiros de noche, había jurado renunciar a la estaca unos meses atrás. Aparentemente, el haberme conocido le había hecho ver un lado completamente nuevo de los vampiros. En la actualidad, él y el resto de su pequeño grupo de niños exploradores del infierno primero hacían las preguntas y luego clavaban las estacas.

Agradecida por el cambio de actitud de Delk, le había contado mi historia, la cual él había utilizado para un trabajo de la universidad. Luego el manuscrito desapareció, y Sinclair hizo que Jon se olvidase de que lo había escrito. Problema resuelto. ¿Verdad?

―Una nueva y fresca aportación a la novela vampírica de alguien que realmente ha estado allí, según Publishers Weekly.

―Jon se va a cabrear ―dije meneando la cabeza

―Sólo si se lo decimos.

―¡Por supuesto que se lo diremos! No podemos ocultárselo. Eso sería...

―Los sentimientos del crío que escribió esto son el menor de sus problemas, ―apuntó Circonia agudamente―. Le puedo asegurar que la comunidad vampiro no estará muy contenta con esto. Hemos pasado un milenio escondidos; usted han estado en el poder poco menos de un año, y ahora...

―¡Encantadora novela vampirica anti-Anne Rice sobre una vampiro con problemas realmente mundiales! ―leyó Taiki servicialmente.

―Tenemos que solucionar esto ahora, ―dijo Sinclair rápidamente―. Si no podemos detener la publicación del libro...

―¿Cuál es la trama? ―pregunté.

―¿Alguna vez has necesitado una? ―preguntó Rei. Parecía un poco como un ratón arrinconado cuando todos clavamos los ojos en ella, luego habló más fuerte otra vez―. Nadie va a pensar que realmente hay vampiros rondando por ahí. Quiero decir, mirad este anuncio. ¿Si lo leyeras, tu primer pensamiento sería, oh cielos, esto es real, cubre a los niños de ajo y rocía el umbral con agua bendita? De ninguna manera. Se nota que es un libro de ficción disimulando ser no ficción.

―Salvo, ―dijo Taiki― que es no ficción disimulando ser ficción.

―Cierto, ¿pero qué humano vivo... aparte de los muy pocos que ya lo sabemos... se daría cuenta de eso? Por supuesto, si intentáis detener la publicación del libro, eso realmente captará la atención de la gente. ¿Quién está intentando evitar la publicación de este libro? ¿Por qué? ¿Son un culto satánico? ¿Veneran la mitología vampírica? ―Hizo una pausa para darle un efecto dramático―. Y luego: ¿Por qué actúan como vampiros? ¿Creen realmente que lo son? ¿Y guau, por qué ninguno de ellos está bronceado?

Circonia se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró en la oreja de Sinclair. Él asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No os andéis con secretos. ¿Estáis guardando secretos? ¿Circonia, no conoces la regla "compartirlo con la clase"? ―dije.

―Sólo estaba preguntando, ―dijo― si su amiga sabe que está enferma, y hablaba en privado porque estaba fuera de lugar, y no quería que pensara usted que no prestaba atención.

―Gracias, pero lo sé, ―dijo Rei. Incluso sonrió. Circonia no, y nos percatamos de que Rei había cometido el error clásico de creer que a los vampiros le preocupaban esas cosas. Circonia podía haber olfateado el cáncer de Rei, pero le importaba una mierda si esta oveja-de-sangre específica se recuperaba alguna vez. Solo sentía curiosidad por los hábitos alimenticios de Darien.

―Volviendo al tema, ―dijo Beru―. Creo que Rei ha señalado un punto excelente. Intentar reprimir un libro sólo aumenta su impacto.

―Muy bien, ―dijo Circonia―. Solo quería llamar su atención sobre el tema. Lo que hagan con esta información es enteramente decisión suya.

―Será mejor que alguien llame la atención de Jon, ―mascullé, cerrando el catálogo e intentando devolverlo.

Ella me lanzó una sonrisa espeluznante.

―No, gracias, Majestad. Me sobran copias.

―Pues bueno, gracias por traer ese pedacito especial de diversión extra a nuestras vidas, ―dije en respuesta, con igual calidez. Lo cual quiere decir, sin calidez.

―Cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo extra con Vuestra Majestad.

―La acompañaré fuera, ―dijo Beru, levantándose y gesticulando hacia la puerta.

―Gracias ―dijo Sinclair cortésmente, mirando fijamente al catálogo con la boca ligeramente retorcida―, por la visita.

―Si, muchas gracias.

―Majestades. Doctor Kou. Señorita. ―Y se marcho, lista para propagar más alegría por otros hogares vampíricos.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

―¿Han escrito un libro sobre ti? ―preguntó Zafiro, sus oscuros ojos españoles brillaban.

¡Más visitas inesperadas! Oh, espera. Era posible que Beru hubiera mencionado que los europeos habían fijado otra reunión. Al menos estábamos en una de las salas esta vez, en vez de siendo emboscados en la cocina por bibliotecarias quejicas. De hecho, esta era una de mis salas favoritas (¿quién hubiera dicho que viviría en una casa en la que tuviera una sala favorita?) con un alegre papel color caramelo y mobiliario de madera clara. Grandes ventanas encaradas al este dejaban entrar toneladas de luz natural (suponía), y la habitación estaba caldeada por una enorme chimenea de cerámica azul medianoche en la esquina.

Estaba empezando a sentirme como si pasara la mitad de mi (nueva) vida en salas. Gracias a Dios teníamos cuatro, o me habría aburrido del empapelado. Ahora la idea de opulentas mansiones de repente tenía sentido.

―De verdad de la buena, ―respondí a Zafiro―. Mira: solo os lo contamos, tíos, para que no os coja por sorpresa si, ya sabes, pasas por Barnes and Noble buscando algo ligero para leer antes de lanzarte sobre la chica de la cafetería.

―Aprecio la genuina preocupación en ti por otro lado innecesariamente provocativa declaración, ―dijo Zafiro. Se recogió la manga y miró su reloj, un enorme armatoste plateado que parecía un peso muerto en su muñeca. Hacía esto con tanta frecuencia que asumí que era una especie de tic.

―Provoca esto, ―repliqué.

―El libro no ha salido aún, ―señaló Sinclair, aferrándose a la esperanza como un hombre con calvicie prematura a un peine.

―Si, es toda un lanzamiento de otoño, ―añadí―. Será mejor que lo encargues ya. ¡No querrás perdértelo!

―Ya me gustaría perdédmelo, ―masculló Sinclair, lo que no creí que fuera una muy buena muestra de frente unificado por su parte. Después, más alto, añadió,― estamos, como dices, poniéndote al corriente.

De hecho, había habido una agria discusión al respecto. Mi posición inicial era, dejad que lean sobre él en la lista de bestseller del New York Times. ¿A quién le importan sus sentimientos? Quiero decir, vamos. Miradlo en perspectiva. Tenemos problemas mucho más grandes que un libro sobre la supuesta (¿qué es lo contrario de supuesta?) historia de mi vida. Como que Rei esté mortalmente enferma. Lita reclame venganza. Los europeos quieran librarse de mí y tomar el control. Quizás en esto último; era posible que sólo necesitaran pasar por la aduana de camino a casa. Sea como sea, un libro que nadie creería que fuera verídico era el menor de mis problemas.

Beru y Sinclair eran inflexiblemente contrarios a mi punto de vista superior. Como loros repitiéndose el uno al otro, seguían diciéndome continua y repetitivamente por qué era mejor hablar a los europeos del libro antes de que lo averiguaran por sí mismo y se aprovecharan de nuestro silencio. Aprovecharlo cómo, no lo especificaban.

De cualquier modo, ya que mi queja número uno desde que estaba muerta era que nadie me contaba nunca nada, finalmente estuve de acuerdo en dejar que Zafiro y los demás lo supieran. Por una vez, llamé para fijar una reunión (bueno, Beru había llamado por mí). Por una vez, estaba esperando compañía. ¡Si! ¿Qué os parece eso?

―Confieso, ―estaba diciendo Zafiro― que no tengo ni idea de qué decir. Este es un problema inusual. ―Me lanzó una mirada admirada.

―Escucha, totalmente fuera del tema, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Majestad, estoy a tu disposición.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Rei estaba durmiendo... o, al menos, en su habitación. Taiki estaba trabajando. Sólo quedamos nosotros, la gente muerta.

―¿Cómo es, hacer un vampiro?

―Oh, bueno, ―Zafiro pareció inusualmente azorado, y se pasó una mano por la cabeza lisa―. Yo nunca, ah, me quedé para ocuparme de ninguno. Es decir...

―Siempre mordías y pasabas de largo.

―¿Le pedirías a un léon que se sentara con el cadáver de la gacela, mientras las hienas y buitres desgarraban los tendones?

―La gente no son gacelas, ―señalé, conteniendo mi temperamento con alguna dificultad. Tú has sacado el tema, tú has sacado el tema―. ¿Así que podría haber otros vampiros rondando por ahí, que hayas hecho tú?

―Probablemente, ―dijo reluctantemente―. En mi juventud. Ahora, por supuesto, tengo mucho más control sobre la sed.

―Ya veo, yo evito todo el asunto ese de beber. ¡Deberías intentarlo!

―Esto, como dices, "evitar todo el asunto de beber". Eso es físicamente imposible. ―Frustración, intriga, admiración y rabia cruzaron sus rasgos todos a la vez. Eso hizo que sus ojos realmente vizquearan y se frotó la cabeza tanto que me pregunté si estaba intentando encender un fuego allí.

―Alimentarse lleva a matar. Ocurre una y otra vez, vampiro tras vampiro. No puedo imaginarme, ―dije, hablando más para mí misma que para cualquier otro de la habitación― matando a alguien. Quiero decir...

Vale, había matado a alguien. A dos. Espera, cuatro, si cuentas vampiros. Hmmm, Area gris oficial al frente. Pero habían sido todo en defensa propia, ¿verdad? Y los vampiros ya estaban muertos en realidad, ¿no? Ninguna de las dos cosas podía reclamarlas Zafiro sobre Lita.

―¿Darías un paseo conmigo? ―preguntó el español, levantándose grácilmente de su asiento en el sofá dos plazas.

―Si, ―dije, levantándome un instante después―. Claro. Ningún problema.

Sinclair arqueó las cejas hacia mí, pero no dijo ni una palabra o hizo un movimiento.

Así que fuimos.

Nos pusimos los abrigos; él se volvió a poner los ligeramente embarrados pero todavía meticulosamente elaborados a mano zapatos de cuero de punta fina que había dejado en el vestíbulo al entrar. En cuanto a mí misma, me deslicé en una especie de botas de goma rojo brillantes a la moda... fuera estaba mojado. La primavera en Minnesota significaba deshielo, y deshielo significaba barro.

―Al fin, ―bromeó cuando hubimos caminado una manzana sin decirnos nada el uno al otro―. Te tengo lejos del rey.

―Si. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos hablando. Lo primero que pensé cuando nos conocimos, fue que terminaríamos saltando el uno a la garganta del otro. Ya sabes, después de que Lita tuviera su turno.

―¿Has decidido qué hacer conmigo?

Casi me metí en un banco de nieve derretida.

―¿En serio? ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

―No soy más que un leal súbdito. Tu voluntad es mi voluntad.

―Aprecio el ofrecimiento, ―Y, extrañamente, lo hacía―. ¿Es real? Quiero decir, ¿es genuino? ¿Si digo, "Vale, Zafiro, voy a cortarte la cabeza porque fuiste un vampiro malo hace cien años" simplemente se resignarías?

―Bueno, ―admitió, evitando pulcramente una muestra de caca de perro que probablemente llevaba ahí desde Enero―. No me arrodillaría tranquilamente ante ti y esperaría el balanceo de la espada, pero respeto el poder de la monarquía.

―En otras palabras, no crees que vaya a ser tan cruel.

―No, ―replicó―. No creo que fueras tan cruel. De hecho, cuento con ello.

―¿De verdad no crees que vaya a hacerte nada?

Sus palabras salieron con cuidadosa mesura.

―Eso sería una exageración. No creo que vayas a matarme a sangre fría.

Bueno, idiotas.

―Sería mucho más fácil ―dije con un suspiro―, si tú y tus amigos fuérais los monstruos sanguinarios que al principio creía que erais. Quizás vosotros seis podríais abandonar la ciudad dejando atrás un rastro de sangre. Entonces os mataría fácilmente.

―Esto no debería concernir a los demás, ―dijo enfáticamente―. Este es un asunto entre la Doctora Kino y yo. Y Vuestra Majestad, por supuesto.

―¿Por eso has venido sólo esta noche?

―Sólo enviaste a por mí.

―El tuyo es el único nombre que pude recordar, ―admití, y él se rió.

En la distancia, podía oír los aullidos, ladridos y uñas arañando la acera. Me figuré que teníamos alrededor de dos minutos antes de que todos los perros del vecindario se presentaran. Había una razón por la que yo no daba paseos.

―Volvamos.

―Solo acabamos...

―Tío, confía en mí. No querrás estar aquí dentro de cinco minutos. Podemos pasear más en el jardín de atrás de la mansión. Tras la valla.

Obedientemente giró conmigo cuando me marqué un ciento ochenta y empecé a volver por la acera hacia la casa. Tenía razón, era un poco tonto. Apenas habíamos abandonado la sombra de la mansión. Apenas había hablado con él de nada. Espera... ¿había sido idea mía salir a dar un paseo? Intenté recordar. No. Me lo había pedido él.

―Tengo otro pregunta para tí, Majestad.

―Oh, genial. Mi turno de nuevo. Excepto que no estamos jugando a un juego.

―Eso eso, señorita, está equivocada. Pero ahí va mi pregunta. ¿Vas a convertir a tu amiga en vampiro? ¿O esperarás a que mueras, la enterrarás y llevarás luto por ella?

―¿Cómo has sabido eso?

―¿Quieres decir antes de que preguntaras cómo era hacer un vampiro? Lo supuse. Sé que está enferma, y después de veros a las dos en la misma habitación, hice algunas suposiciones.

La mansión se erguía enorme ante nosotros, las ramas oscuras y desnudas de los árboles circundantes todavía esperaban renacer. Los ladridos de los perros se acercaban.

Él rompió de nuevo el silencio.

―No pareces el tipo de dama que renuncia a sus amigos tan fácilmente.

Mastiqué eso un momento. El asunto con Zafiro era, que incluso cuando decía algo agradable, sonaba mal. Quizás era la traducción de sus ideas del español al inglés; pero sus palabras bienintencionadas traicionaban una cierta atención por mi bienestar. De hecho, era un cambio agradable después de la mayoría de los vampiros de aquí, en América, que o a) me ignoraban, o b) intentaban matarme.

―Sólo acabo de averiguar que mi amiga está enferma, ―dije finalmente―. No sé que voy a hacer, aún.

―Suplico tu perdón. Pero yo creo que si.

Nos detuvimos juntos ante la verja de hierro en el lado oeste de la casa. Ésta conducía a los jardines marrones y sin vida de detrás de la casa. Pero ninguno de nosotros extendió la mano hacia el cerrojo. En vez de eso, nos observamos el uno al otro durante varios segundos. Jugando otra vez, pensé.

―Bueno, ―dije finalmente― estás asumiendo que mi amiga está de acuerdo con ello.

―¿Tiene elección?

―Si no la tuviera, no sería realmente mi amiga, ¿verdad?

―Tu peculiaridad, ―ofreció― es a la vez una bendición y una maldición. Bendición, porque te hace diferente a los demás, lo que siempre veo como algo positivo. Maldición, porque te genera problemas... problemas que los vampiros como yo no tenemos.

―¿Por ejemplo?

―Nunca he conocido a un vampiro que siga siendo amigo de un humano... ciertamente no tanto como para considerar un plan cuidadoso para convertir a ese amigo.

―¿Nunca? Y has estado por aquí, ¿qué? ¿Cien años? ¿Doscientos? ¿Y en todo ese tiempo, nunca has tenido un amigo y has querido conservarlo alrededor?―Mi situación con Rei no podía ser tan rara... ni la de Lita y su Peruru.

―No un humano vivo, ―respondió con los brazos extendidos y las palmas arriba―. Y en cuanto a tus dos estimaciones de mi edad, debería más bien redondear la más alta. ―Una de las manos se alzó más que la otra.

Me reí.

―Estamos nosotros, ―dijo, abriendo finalmente la verja y entrando en el jardín― y están ellos. Los dos grupos no pueden mezclarse. Nada bueno viene de ello. Tu situación... perdona mi atrevimiento, Majestad... veo tu situación como el inevitable y desafortunado resultado final de tu irrazonable apego a tus amigos humanos. Algún día, llegará a su fin, como tu amigo el doctor. Cada uno de esos finales te devastará, te debilitará... y no en el buen sentido.

―Yo no lo veo así en absoluto. ―Me sentía un poco a la defensiva, pero también agradecida con este vampiro. Lo que era asombroso en sí mismo. Pero Zafiro me estaba dando la primera oportunidad que tenía realmente de organizar mis pensamientos. Algo raro y sorprendente, en mí caso.

―¿Cómo lo ves tú, mi reina?

Mis pensamientos se acoplaron rápidamente mientras pronunciaba las palabras, y me sentí más segura de mis opiniones con cada nueva idea.

―Gano fuerza de mis amigos, no debilidad. Mi "situación" con Rei no es el "resultado final" de nada. Es un paso en nuestro viaje juntas. Quizás ella muera, quizás viva. Pero es una parte esencial de mí, de cualquier modo. ¿Qué soy sin estos amigos?

―Más rápida, más fuerte, en general superior, ―sugirió.

―Superior, ―murmuré―. Me temo que no me gusta mucho esa palabra. Especialmente cuando la usan los vampiros.

―Oh, querida, ―Me dirigió una sonrisa sabedora mientras caminaba junto a mí por el sendero del jardín muerto. Los ladridos de los perros se apagaban en la distancia―. No me sorprende que tuvieras un problema con el régimen anterior.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Nos deslizamos por la puerta de atrás de la casa y nos quedamos de pie un momento frente al armario de la entrada. Yo quería ir a la cocina y quedarme con Rei un rato... darle la oportunidad de contarme quizás como habían ido las citas con el médico. Como iba todo. Así era la cosa con Rei... no podías sacarle información. Te lo contaba o no te lo contaba. Yo planeaba crear una atmósfera tan propicia como fuera posible.

De cualquier modo, había terminado con Zafiro. Estaba segura de que él también había terminado conmigo. Y Sinclair no era del tipo de "ey, vamos a jugar al golf en la oscuridad". De hecho, nunca había visto a SinclaIr trabando amistad con otro hombre. En realidad, por lo que yo sabía, Beru era su única amiga.

De cualquier modo, Sinclair había terminado con Zafiro. Beru probablemente no estuviera siquiera aquí... estaba rastreando a Jon para nosotros.

Así que estábamos en esa parte de la fiesta en la que quieres que tus amigos se larguen, y ellos quieren largarse, pero es demasiado pronto para mirar los relojes.

―Se me hace tarde, ―dijo Zafiro, lanzando otra mirada a su gran reloj de plata. ¡Gracias a Dios! Normalmente ese extraño tic que hacía, me hacía preguntarme si había una bomba colocada en alguna parte. Pero esta vez fue bienvenido―. Y al contrario que otros, debo alimentarme antes del amanecer. Con tu permiso... Majestad.

―Por supuesto. Ummm, intenta no matar a tu comida. ―Intenté convertirlo en una broma, pero probablemente sonó como una orden. Ya basta... estaba emocionalmente exhausta para intentar explicarme. Dejémosle que se lo imagine―. Gracias por venir.

―El placer ha sido mío. ―Me sonrió, mostrándome lo complacido que estaba―. He estado esperando y esperando a que suene el teléfono. Y ahora, volveré y esperaré algo más.

―Hmmm. ―Estaba segura al 98 por ciento de que se burlaba de mí, pero había sido lo bastante resbaladizo en su tono como para que no fuera fácil pillarlo, así que dije―. Gracias por la visita.

Se fué. Escuchaba a Sinclair pero no salió de un rincón sombrío como hacía normalmente. Nadie se acercaba por el camino de entrada. Beru estaba de pie discretamente en el pequeño vestíbulo de la cocina, lista para adelantarse con una taza de té. Supuse que había dejando de buscar a Jon por esta noche.

Lancé mi abrigo al armario de la entrada, me saqué las botas de una patada, y fuí a la cocina.

Sinclair estaba allí, sentado con Taiki y Rei y leyendo El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu. Tenía las mangas remangadas. Los pies descalzos. Parecía tan cómodo como siempre.

No es que le quisiera respirándome en el cuello, pero...

―¿No deberías estar, uh, esperando sin respiración oir hablar de mi paseo con Zafiro? ¿Me juró lealtad? ¿Me deshuesó en la intersección de Dale Avenue?

―Oh. ―Pasó una página―. Desde el principio, Zafiro ha estado cayendo gradualmente bajo tu hechizo.

―¿Mi hechizo?

Me miró inocentemente.

―Querida, tu encanto natural. No dudes de que lo tuvieras antes de ser una reina vampiro; pero ahora es mucho más fuerte. Nadie con la más mínima inteligencia puede resistírsete mucho tiempo.

Veis, ahí está de nuevo, justo como Zafiro... segura al 98 por ciento de que este tío sólo estaba riéndose de mí. Simplemente ondeé la mano y le dejé continuar.

―Sólo tengo que esperar unos pocos días más, y será tuyo y, por asociación, nuestro. Por lo que respecta a si quisísteis utilizar vuestro paseo para, ah, mostrar interés carnal, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Y si le mordiste, o permitiste que él te mordiera...

―Menudo farol.

―Si, bueno. ―Se encogió de hombros―. No estoy especialmente preocupado.

―Vale, hay algo entre el desinterés total y el estar colgado totalmente por mí. Esto ―gesticulé― no lo es. Pero de cualquier modo, aunque pareces, uh, no estar preocupado en absoluto por ello, te contaré como ha ido el paseo.

―¿El paseo con el tipo que va a enamorarse de ti? ―preguntó Taiki.

―No va a enamorarse de mí. Por otro lado, creo que es... quiero decir, si fuera a enamorarse de alguien... que no lo va a hacer... mirad, ¿podemos volver al tema principal, por favor?

Justo entonces vi a Taiki pasar algo pequeño y blanco a Rei... parecía una tarjeta de visita... y susurrarle. Me corté al momento―. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Os andáis con secretos? ¿Qué le has dicho? ¡Compártelo con la clase! ¿Estás peor? Has empeorado, ¿verdad?

No podía oler nada diferente en ella. Por supuesto, no hacía un esfuerzo extraordinario por oler a mis amigos, así que no tenía exactamente algo en lo que basar la comparación. Pero aún así. Cualquier pensaría que tendría que notar algo.

―Toma una píldora, ―dijo Taiki―. Te daré una. Le estaba dando la tarjeta de un tío al que quiero que vea. Es un médico realmente bueno... mi padre le vió.

¿Y todavía está vivo, verdad? Era embarazoso preguntar. Sabía que el padre de Taiki estaba enfermo, pero seguramente me habría enterado si hubiera muerto. Alguien me lo había contado, ¿verdad? ¡Nosotros compartimos con la clase!

―¿Cómo está tu padre?

―Realmente bien. ―Extrañamente, Taiki lo dijo con un tono casisombrío―. Le metieron en ese sitio nuevo, le gusta un montón. Es una auténtica casa, no un hospital ni nada. Es uno del par de tios que viven ahí, y la enfermera dueña del lugar les mantiene vigilados, ya sabes, se asegura de que se toman sus medicinas y vean a sus médicos, o no es, ya sabéis, se ocupa de ellos de forma sutil. Si quiere retirarse a su propio espacio y ver un partido de béisbol, puede hacerlo. O puedo tomarse la cena en el comedor si quiere compañía. Es un arreglo bastante bueno.

―Eso es genial. ―Lo dije con total sinceridad. Y era, por razones más que obvias, realmente, realmente genial oír buenas noticias para variar―. Deberías traerle a...

―¿Conocer a todos mis nuevos y geniales amigos vampiros? ―Rei ahogó una risa disimulada mientras él continuaba―. Cariño, tenía un enorme problema con mi estilo de vida cuando era simplemente gay. Ahora soy un gay que vive con vampiros.

―Bueno, no es como si te estuvieras acostando con uno de nosotros. ―Me encogí de hombros.

―Hmm. ―Sus ojos registraron el vestíbulo detrás de mí―. ¿Entonces, qué pasa con Zafiro? ¿Volvió a casa? ¿Se ha quedado por aquí? Estaba pensando.

―Zafiro no es una opción, Taiki. De veras.

―Si, bueno. Nunca se sabe. Ya sabes como es esto. Eres nuevo en la ciudad, no conoces los bares buenos, así que...

―¿Sales y matas a una camarera por diversión?

―¿Todavía con eso? ―preguntó Rei.

―¡Bueno, sin importar cuanto tratemos con vampiros, estoy segura de que Taiki puede estar de acuerdo con que el asesinato es una razón realmente buena para no quedar con un tio!

―Oh, no lo sé. Todo eso de "caer en el lado oscuro" funcionó bastante bien contigo ―dijo Taiki, su mirada se deslizó hasta Sinclair por un momento.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Un cliché complemente entendible: podía sentir como mi cerebro intentaba dar con las palabras perfectas y conseguía una única cosa. Nada. Vacío. Nada. Finalmente me las arreglé para decir.

―Haz lo que digo, no lo que hago. Y Darien es un buen tipo. Cuando mata a sangre fría, es por una buena razón. Ya sabéis, con amor en su corazón.

―Ah, querida, ―dijo Sinclair, con la mirada en su libro.

―Y sé que es mono y todo eso, ―dijo Rei―. Zafiro, quiero decir, pero no creo que tenga muchas citas. Ya sabes, esos tipos tienen sirvientes y contemporáneos, pero no creo que se apeguen mucho emocionalmente con nada ni con nadie.

―Cierto, ―dijo Sinclair, todavía sin levantar la mirada―, pero no subestimes el encanto desaliñado del Gen-X del Doctor Kou.

―No, no lo harás, ―dije, ignorando lo complacido y un poco inflado que parecía de repente Taiki―. Estoy encima tuyo, colega. No vas a colarte bajo el radar de Zafiro haciendo que uno de nosotros le cite.

Mierda, cuando el Detective Seiya había pedido salir a Rei, Sinclair prácticamente la había conducido a su cita. Le encantaaaaba tener a un poli en el equipo "!Ánimo Vampiros!".

―¿Así que volvió al hotel? ―presionó Taiki.

―Después de una parada rápida para cometer un delito de asalto, ―dije sombría.

―Vosotros dos os estáis haciendo muy íntimos, ―dijo Rei―. Me sorprende que no te pidiera que fueras con él a conseguir algo de cenar.

―No gracias.

―¿Has hablado con la gente de Lita últimamente?

Me derrumbé en una de las sillas.

―¿Qué gente? Está ella, y está Peruru. Y no. Todo está tranquilo por su frente. Están esperando, supongo. Por mí. Para hacer lo que sea.

Como Zafiro. Como todos nosotros: pegados a la mista tela de araña a la espera. Si pudiera poner las manos encima al tio que había hecho la tela, le estrangularía.

―¿Y qué? ―preguntó Rei―. ¿Hiciste que Zafiro saltara sobre tus huesos?

―¿O una horda babeante de golden retreivers descendió sobre ti antes de que pudiera hacer su movimiento? ―añadió Taiki.

―Calláos, calláos. No hizo ningún movimiento. No hizo nada. Me preguntó algunas cosas y yo le pregunté algunas cosas. Y después volvimos.

―¿Qué cosas? ―preguntó Rei, la sospecha espesaba su tono.

Oh, si iba o no a darte opción antes de caer sobre ti, nada de lo que preocuparse.

―Cosas de vampiros ―dije, y no iba a decir nada más, sin importar cuando me fastidiara. Que, a propósito, fue mucho.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**Quiero aclarar que la misma protagonista y algunos personajes hablaran mal, solo les decimos para que no allá problema con la lectura. Feliz día o noche jejej.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Era la noche siguiente y estábamos de vuelta en la cocina. La mitad de la mesa (y era una mesa grande) estaba cubierta de botellas de licor y vasos de bebida medio llenos. Parecía que estuviéramos todos de juerga, pero la verdad era, que Taiki trataba de enseñarnos a hacer "arcoiris".

Rei estaba teniendo poco éxito; conseguía su "arcoiris" a medias y cuando agregaba la granadina trazaba una línea irregular dentro del resto.

Todos mis arcoiris parecían barro. Estaba tan jodidamente sedienta que no me importaba; me bebía los errores. La verdadera tragedia era que no me sentía para nada cerca de estar borracha.

―Sólo... de acuerdo, míradme de nuevo. ¿Veis? Lo dejais caer leeeentamente sobre la cuchara. De otro modo acabará todo mezclado.

―Puedo conseguir la primera capa ―dije, observando a Taiki (quién habíaestado tras una barra durante toda la carrera de medicina) que con cuidado construía una bebida coloreada de arco iris de granadina, vodka, un líquido azul que parecía Windex, una mezcla ácida y dulce, y algo más cuyo nombre yo no sabía. No habría querido beberlo (bueno, lo estaba bebiendo, pero si todavía estuviera viva estos brebajes me habrían hecho caer de culo) pero una vez Taiki lo terminó, os aseguro que parecía divino― Después todo se va al diablo.

―¡Coktail y metáfora para la vida también! ―Rei observó su arco iris deshecho, se lo acercó a los labios, y luego hizo una mueca y dejó el vaso― ¿Por qué estamos aprendiendo a hacer una bebida cuando a ninguno de nosotros le gusta, um, beber?

―Vi a una de los camareras del Scratch hacer uno y pensé que parecía chulo. Una vez me aseguré de que ninguna de las capas era sangre...Mmmm, sangre, preciosa sangre…

―...pensé que sería divertido intentarlo. Y no iba a preguntarle a esa vampiro como se hacía. Es bastante hosca como camarera, y peor de anfitriona.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Realmente, empezaba a pensar cada vez más y más en la sangre. ¿Conocéis esos dibujos animados donde el lobo mira a sus amigos y ellos se convierten en una costilla asada y demás ante sus ojos?

Rei y Taiki comenzaban a parecer reaaaalmente buenos.

―Tal vez si fueras un poco más amigable con los vampiros del Scratch―continuó B-positivo... quiero decir, Taiki― ellos te tratarían...

―Mira, nadie está tratando de matarme ahora mismo y eso está realmente bien. Si no les gusto, así son las cosas. Dejé de necesitar la aprobación de la gente en décimo curso, cuando vi a la capitana de las animadoras de rodillas ante de la línea ofensiva del equipo de fútbol bajo las gradas un día después del colegio. Me figuré que aquello no era vida para mí.

―Por supuesto ―intervino Rei mientras experimentaba con diferentes colores del arco iris― aun así, de alguna manera consiguió el título de Miss Simpatía dos años después.

―¿Cuál fue tu secreto, Serena? ―Los ojos de Taiki brillaban con fascinación― ¿Te hiciste a la línea defensiva en su lugar? He oído que de ahí es de donde provienen todos los votos.

―Cariño, dímelo tú. Probablemente soplaste a más tipos en la escuela secundaria que yo.

Se rió.

―¡Miss Simpatía! ¡En serio, es genial! ¿Todavía tienes la corona y la banda? Podría conseguir una cita en nada si me las prestaras cinco minutos.

Bebí otro fracaso de arcoiris e ignoré una botella vacía de vodka que cayó al suelo y rodó bajo la mesa.

―Olvídalo.

―Sí, pero sólo piensa...

―Taiki, joder, te digo que lo olvides, ¿vale? ¿Tengo que explicarlo con marionetas? ¡Basta ya!

―¡Por Dios!, Serena, sólo estaba bromeando.

Resistí el impulso de lanzarle mi vaso. No estaba enfadada con él. No estaba enfadada con nadie. Sólo estaba...

Sólo realmente sedienta.

―Lo siento ―dije, sin sentirlo realmente, pero es lo que la gente dice en tales circunstancias― Estoy un poco de los nervios estos días.

―Claro, ningún problema. Si yo tuviese la mitad de tus problemas, también estaría estresado.

Bueno, no los tienes así que ¿por qué no te CALLAS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?

―Uh... huh ―dije alegremente. El olor de tanta bebida me estaba mareando un poco. Eso sin mencionar el olor de la loción para después del afeitado de B-positivo. Probablemente no debía haber bebido tanto con el estómago vacío. No es que pudiera emborracharme. Bueno, tal vez pudiera. Tarde o temprano.

―Si, uh, Serena, hemos estado pensando en hablar contigo de eso ―Eso vino del mieloma. Estaba bastante segura de poder olerlo ya.

―¿De qué?

―De la cosa esa de no beber sangre.

―No es ninguna cosa, es un estilo de vida. Ya sabes ―añadí alegremente dirigiéndome a Taiki― como vosotros. Decido no beber sangre.

Taiki casi dejó caer la granadina. Se dio la vuelta para prestarme toda su atención mientras Rei pegaba un brincó.

―¡Noooo... uh! Buscar pelea para librarte de esta conversación no funcionará.

―Correcto ―dijo Taiki, pareciendo menos convencido― Eso no funcionará. Bruja.

Imbéciles.

―¡Oh, vamos, chicos! ―Descansé la frente sobre la mesa―. Supuse que me apoyaríais.

―¿Apoyar que rompas el corazón de Sinclair y te vuelvas más loca de lo que estás normalmente? Cariño, tu carácter estos días es casi tan malo como el mío.

―¿Bien, por qué no cierras tu jodida boca, entonces? ―Me enderecé tan aprisa como se aclaró mi visión.― Lo siento. Se me escapó.

―Genial ―Masculló Taiki― El síndrome Tourette del vampiro.

―Y el corazón de Sinclair no está roto. Y aunque lo estuviera, no es asunto vuestro.

―¿Cómo se supone que ha de sentirse cuando le dices no sólo que continúas la huelga de hambre, sino que además te engaña con otra gente?―exigió Taiki.

―¿Qué parte de "no es asunto vuestro" no has cogido?

―¡Ja! ―Taiki se limpió los labios y comenzó a rellenar otro vaso con otro arcoiris perfecto― Tenemos que vivir con vosotros, sabes.

―No ―dije intencionadamente― No tenéis.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―preguntó Rei.

Me restregué las cejas.

―Nada. No significa nada. El corazón de Sinclair no está roto.

―Ha estado rondando por aquí abatido como si hubiera oído que el amarillo era el nuevo negro ―añadió ella.

―Trabajamos en ello. Tenemos un plan para que consiga su sangre.

Taiki resopló.

―Sí, estoy seguro de que no es horrible.

Lancé mis manos al aire.

―¿Así que, qué? ¿Qué me estáis diciendo? ¿Que comience a beber otra vez? ¿Hacer daño a más gente? ¿Tal vez matar a alguien por accidente si voy demasiado lejos?

―Lo que ocurrió entre Zafiro y Lita no tiene que pasarte necesariamente a ti.

―Lo seeeeé ―dije. Estaba un poco sorprendida. Una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra. Yo había comenzado mi huelga de hambre antes de que Lita llegara a la ciudad. ¿Verdad?

―Moderación ―estaba balbuceando Taiki― Todo está en la moderación. Además, ¿no eres el único vampiro que sólo tiene que beber una o dos veces por semana? ¿Cómo vas a matar a alguien haciendo eso?

―Planeo ―dije en tono grave― ser el único vampiro que no tenga que beber en absoluto.

―Bueno, te estas volviendo loca ―intervino Rei― en el peor momento posible para mí. Y si encuentro un trozo más de chicle en el pasamano, te desalojo. Supongo que has pasado de los veinte paquetes solo en las pasadas dos semanas.

―¿Estas contando mis chicles mascados? ―Sentí como mis ojos se entrecerraban. No pretendía hacerlo; bizquearon ellos solos― ¿Esto no te parece, ah, no sé, un retentivo anal?

―¿Que los estés depositando por toda la casa ―exclamó en respuesta, de modo fastidiosamente impertérrito― no te parece increíblemente egoísta y asqueroso?

―Pod última vezzz, esto no es de tu jodida incumbenzia.

¿Qué dem...? Horrorizada, me palpé la boca.

Taiki me señalaba, con los ojos enormes.

―¡Te han salido los colmillos! ¡Te has enfadado tanto que tus colmillos han salido!

―Pensaba que sólo salían cuando olías sangre ―dijo Rei, todavía remarcada inamovible.

―Así es ―repliqué, tanteándolos. Demonios, sentía como si tuviera la boca llena de cuchillas― Pero Zinclaid puede haced que le salgan siempre que quiere. Tal vez esto es parte de un nuevo poded.

―¡Y tal vez estás, no sé, perdiendo el control!

―Calma. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

―¿Nada de que preocuparse? ―Taiki estaba tan histérico como una mujer que se hubiera perdido todas las rebajas realmente buenas de Acción de Gracias― ¡Deberías verte!

―Bueno, quizás vaya a dad un paseo ―Oh, y correr hacia esa Señora Lentz tan mona con su sujetador de gimnasia, mientras corre con su collie. Normalmente iba a por tíos pero sus hombros eran tan encantadores y desnudos...

―No puedes salir con ese aspecto.

Me dolió. Bueno, fingí que me dolía

―¿Me estás diciendo que debería estar avergonzada? Esto es lo que soy ahora.

―Sí ―dijo Taiki y Rei se tragó la risa― Deberías estar muy, muy avergonzada. Deberías ir a tu habitación y esconder la cabeza hasta que pase la vergüenza. Y hasta que no parezca que estás tratando de ser la próxima versión de Drácula.

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó mi cabeza, apareció y se fue Darien lo entendería, y Zafiro también demasiado fugaz para mantenerlo. Probablemente fuera lo mejor. Estos días, ninguno de mis pensamientos era agradable.

―¿Tiene alguien chiclez? Me estoy enfadando.

―Claro ―dijo Rei alegremente, como si una maravillosa idea acabara de ocurrírsele― y oye, a lo mejor esta vez puedes pegarlos en el cubo de la basura, si quieres evitar el desahucio ―Deslizó un paquete nuevo de Bubblicious de fresa hacia mí.

―Secundo la moción ―masculló Taiki― Francamente, Serena, ¿sabes lo qué ponen en esas cosas? ¿La mierda artificial que se desliza por tu garganta, dejando mugre gris y dura atrás?

―Zierra la boca ―le dije, alcanzando el paquete― Esto no es muy constructivo.

―¿Sí? Constructivo es la última maldita cosa que tengo en mente. Este lugar me vuelve loco a veces: vampiros idiotas, un puto hombre lobo, un zombi, una millonaria gruñona, y un vampiro en huelga de hambre.

―Tienes que reconocer ―dijo Rei, empezando a poner en su sitio las botellas de licor― que nunca te aburres. ¿Qué es el polo opuesto a un momento aburrido? Lo que tenemos por aquí. Todo el tiempo.

―No creo que debas llamar zombie a Garret. Es un poco lento, pero... ¡oye! No te lleves el vodka.

―Podrás recuperarlo ―dijo con su voz de mamá enfadada― cuando tus colmillos hayan desaparecido.

―Puedo recuperarlo ahora mismo, cariño.

Taiki se puso las manos sobre los ojos.

―No peléis, chicas. No más. Estoy siendo sincero.

Rei me palmeó la mano cuando la extendí hacia el vodka

―¡No! ¡Vampiro malo!

La fulminé con la mirada.

―Sabes, alguien más sensible me tendría miedo.

Se rió de mí.

―Alguien más sensible no te ha visto bailar el "Baile de la Tortita" con las bragas de tu abuelita en Nochevieja.

―¡Oye! Tus colmillos han desaparecido ―Taiki digirió lo que acababa de decir― ¿Bragas de abuelita? ¿Tú?

Por lo visto que bailase el "Baile de la Tortita" no era tan difícil de creer.

―Fue solo una vez ―me quejé, lo que quedaba de mi enfado desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado― Todas mis bragas estaban para lavar―¿Cómo de mal estaría para hacerlo, de todos modos? No podía recordarlo. Rei y Taiki eran los mejores. Tenía suerte de tener amigos como ellos. Estaban...

La puerta de cocina se abrió de golpe, enmarcando al cabecilla de los Blood Warriors.

―No lo entiendo ―decía Jon Delk― ¿Me estás diciendo que me han publicado un libro?

...Hundidos. Todos nosotros.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

―Gracias por venir tan rápido.

Delk no se había quitado el abrigo, y había dejado un rastro de barro por toda (gemido) la cocina. Su nombre completo era Jonathon Michael Delk, pero demasiadas personas en su vida le llamaban Jonny. Así que ahora estaba poniéndose pesado e insistía en que se le llamasen Delk. No podía culparle, yo también tenía un nombre estúpido.

―Me dijo que tenías problemas ―estaba diciendo J...errr, Delk― pero sonaba como otro truco de vampiros para conseguir que yo...

―Dije que la Reina te necesitaba ―le corrigió Beru con más que una pequeña agudeza. Beru no sentía cariño por Delk, dado su pasado como cazador de vampiros. Sin duda el paseo en coche desde la granja había sido un carnaval. Y más cuando ella y Darien creían que estaba perfectamente bien dejar a Jon al margen de todo. Pero yo simplemente no podía hacerlo. Él había escrito el libro. Estaba siendo publicado. ¿Cómo iba a poder mantener la boca cerrada al respecto?

―Delk, siéntate.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―sacudió el catálogo hacia mí, lo dejó caer en la mesa, y se frotó las manos; las tenía rojas por el frío―. En un minuto estoy en casa, al siguiente en el coche con Beru...

―¿Quieres algo para entrar en calor?

Me lanzó una mirada que supongo pensó era sutil. Me estaba empezando a sentir más y más enferma por momentos y no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con los arcoiris fallidos. Delk estaba un poco colado por mí, y si había venido solícitamente a la ciudad porque pensaba que yo tenía problemas... bueno, eso era condenadamente dulce.

De hecho, se había presentado aquí hacía unos meses al oír hablar de mis inminentes nupcias impías. El resúmen básico de nuestra conversación:

DELK: No puedes casarte con Darien Sinclair.

YO: Tú sólo mira.

DELK: Es un hombre malo.

YO: Tú no sabes de maldad.

DELK: Estás cometiendo un error.

YO: Cierra la boca.

No era precisamente Tristán e Isolda, pero pasable para estos lares.

Entonces, inexplicablemente (excepto que estaba bastante segura de saber por qué) empezó a rondar por la mansión. Comenzó a entrevistarme para un proyecto de clase. Finalmente escribió un libro. Pero entonces Sinclair...

―¿Beru, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?

―Iré a ver si el rey está disponible dijo, retrocediendo para salir de la cocina y mirando a Delk como un gato mira a una rata realmente grande. Puedo contigo. Podría hacerte daño, pero está bien.

Estábamos solos. Excepto por Taiki y Rei, que escuchaban desvergonzadamente a escondidas fuera de la puerta de cocina. No podía hacer nada al respecto, así que me lancé al problema en cuestión.

―Escribiste el libro. Sale este otoño en una edición en pasta rústica que todos piensan es divertida ficción.

―¿Estás diciendo que alguien usó mi nombre en su libro?

Oh, chico. Estaba ahí de pie, tan serio y ruborizado y rubio y joven, casi no podía soportarlo. Era un crío agradable. Me gustaba mucho. Aunque nunca hubiese podido haber nada entre nosotros, y no sólo a causa de Sinclair, pero aún así me gustaba y estaba claro que no quería trastornarle.

Casi podía oír a Sinclair en mi cabeza: Entonces no lo hagas.

Demasiado mal.

―Estoy diciendo que escribiste este libro, este Ni muerta ni casada. Alguien... probablemente tú... lo envió a un editor, y ahora va a estar en las librerías este otoño.

―Pero... quiero decir, hice un trabajo para clase antes de las vacaciones de verano...

―Convertiste el trabajo en un libro. Me seguiste durante días, transcribiendo la historia de mi vida, sacando tu propia versión de ella. Tenías, como, unas trescientas páginas.

Estaba parpadeando tan deprisa, que durante un segundo pensé que tenía algo en ambos ojos.

―¡Pero no lo recuerdo! Me acordaría si hubiera escrito un libro, ¿verdad?

―Sí, normalmente. Excepto que Sinclair hizo que olvidaras que lo habías escrito. Y ya que no recordabas haberlo escrito, no pensaste en advertirnos que lo habías enviado para que fuera publicado.

―¿Advertiros? Yo... ―Caminó aturdido de acá para allá por la mesa durante un momento, sin pasear del todo. Parecía no saber qué hacer con las manos― ¿Sinclair me hizo olvidar?

―Bueno ―Di la verdad y culpa a la madre de mi hermana, ¿no era eso lo que decía el refrán? Seguramente podríamos hacerlo, pero no quería que ninguna parte de esta conversación quedara no-muerta. Guau...desliz freudiano. No dicha. Otra sorpresa calle abajo que no necesitaba― Beru encontró la versión electrónica de tu manuscrito... lo estaba buscando, o algo por el estilo... y se lo dijo a Sinclair. Él te hechizó con su mojo para que olvidases todo al respecto y luego borraron tu trabajo. Creían que todo tu trabajo.

―¿Me has llamado ―susurró― porque lo acabas de averiguar y quieres mi ayuda para detenerles?

―Ah, no. Veamos, después de que hicieron todo esto, me lo contaron. Fue más o menos en Navidad. Y al principio le dije a Sinclair que lo deshiciera, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Pero entonces recordé.

―¿El qué?

―Recordé que soy la reina y soy responsable de todos los vampiros ―dije simplemente― Así que lo dejé todo como estaba. Era una mierda para ti, pero pensé que si el libro salía, sería una mierda para todos los vampiros.

Se aferraba al respaldo de una de las sillas de cocina y vi que todos sus nudillos habían pasado de rosado al blanco muerto. Todo color había desaparecido de su cara, excepto por los dos parches rojos de cada mejilla.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Le pregunté, la pregunta más tonta del año, sin duda― Tal vez sea mejor que te sientes.

―¿Tú... tu le... permites... hacer esto? ¿A mí?

―Bueno, no lo supe hasta después ―comencé sin convicción― pero...

Realmente se tambaleó un poco mientras se colgaba de la silla. Me acerqué un poco, calculando que podría agarrarle si se desmayaba. Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Después de vomitar.

―¿Le dejaste hacer esto... le dejaste entrar en mi jodida mente... y luego tuviste la oportunidad de ayudarme y te pusiste de su lado?

―Yo... sí. Fue más o menos así.

―No me ayudaste... le dejaste... y no...

―Delk, creo que deberías sentarte antes de que te...

―¡Cállate! ―Me gritó, los tendones se destacan en su cuello― ¡Si ni siquiera lo sientes! Porque si lo hicieras, no me hubieras jodido para ayudar a los malditos vampiros, no puedes sentirlo.

―Siento que te encuentres en el medio. Siento que haya un libro por ahí que no recuerdas haber escribir. Un libro divertido según las críticas ―añadí, tratando de encontrar algo bueno en toda esta horrible pesadilla. ¡Oooh!, y había algo más―. Tú vas a reirte el último, porque el libro sale publicado de todos modos, y los vampiros que saben de él están bastante cabreados, así que...

―Así que todo lo que le dejaste hacerme fue para nada.

―Bueno, es otra forma de verlo.

Se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano que no agarraba la silla.

―No me lo puedo creer ―susurraba.

―De verdad que lo sien...

―¡Puedo creer que esa puta se hiciera sigilosamente con mis archivos y puedo creer que ese cabrón asaltara mi mente, ¡pero tú! ¡Se suponía que eras la buena! Yo... yo pensaba que tú... ¡se suponía que no eras una mala persona! Se suponía que te preocupabas por mí y los vampiros... son todos iguales que tú, ¿verdad?

Tartamudeé, tratando de contestar cinco cosas a la vez.

―¿Verdad?

―Delk, yo...

Se dio la vuelta y casi resbala en uno de los pequeños charcos que él mismo había hecho.

―¡Por favor no te vayas! Por favor, hablemos un poco más.

Ladró una risa incrédula, se tambaleó hacia la puerta, y la empujó, con fuerza.

Lamentablemente, ésta solo se movió unos centímetros antes de chocar con algo.

―¡Aagghh! ―Oí que decía Rei al otro lado, después se oyó otro golpe cuando se cayó. Me precipité, sostuve la puerta abierta, y la vi rodando de acá para allá en el suelo, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de su nariz. La sangre, estaba... estaba chorreando por su garganta y hacia su camisa; la blusa ya estaba arruinada.

Taiki estaba en cuclillas a su lado, haciendo el cántico de medico/mamá:

―No, no lo tocaré, sólo dejarme mirar, no, no voy a tocar, sólo baja las manos para que pueda ver, déjeme ver.

No era ninguna hemorragia nasal normal. Eso solo... estaba por todas partes. Me volví hacia Delk.

―¡Está enferma! Y tu prácticamente le has roto la nariz... ella no ha hecho nada. Y está enferma, ¡Capullo!

Antes de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, le había agarrado por la camisa y le sostenía directamente frente a mi nariz.

―Debedíaz haberte guardado la mano pada ti mismo.

―¡Betsy, no lo hagas! Ha sido un accidente, vamos, es... ―Rei se ahogó un poco desde su posición en el suelo y escupió sangre― es una puerta abatible, por amor de Dios. Me sorprende de que esto no pase cada semana. Vamos, bájalo.

Le tiré lejos de mí. Golpeó contra la pared (y mentiría si no confesase lo bien que se sentó verle volar como un avión de papel, ¿y adónde se había ido toda la compasión que sentía por él?) y cayó al suelo hecho un guiñapo.

Me arrodillé junto a mis amigos.

―Jez, estáis bi...

―¡Cuidado! ―Me gritó ella, y me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para el golpe.

Apuesto a que Taiki lamenta haber pasado de ir a trabajar hoy, pensé, mientras caía sobre la cara ensangrentada de Rei, derribándola de nuevo.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

CAPÍTULO 20

Me desperté justo a tiempo para oír el grito de dolor de Jon y el chasquido simultáneo que llegó con él.

Levantarme.

Traté de moverme.

Arriba o se matarán el uno al otro. Literalmente.

Sentía el pecho entero como si me lo hubieran empapado con keroseno y luego le hubieran prendido fuego. Y no de buena manera, para nada. Intenté sentarme.

―Mejor que no ―me dijo Marc y comprendí que él y Jessica estaban arrodillados sobre mí― Creo que tu corazón está ocupado creciendo de nuevo.

―Ayúdame a levantarme ―gemí.

―Mala idea ―me dijo, pero me incorporó con cuidado sobre mis pies. Pareció durar mucho.

―Jess ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien. No tengo nada roto ―Se la veía horrible... sangre por toda la ropa, sangre secándose en su cara... pero al menos no era sangre fresca― Sé que este no es el momento ni el lugar, pero eso realmente me molesta.

―¿Qué?

―Estás lamiéndote la sangre de tu mano ―me murmuró Marc.

¡Sssssí!

―Lo siento ―Me obligué a mí misma a parar. Menos mal; me dolía moverme. Por suerte no necesitaba respirar, porque apostaba a que dolería endemoniadamente también. ¿Ahora, por donde iba? Algo importante. Tan importante como de vida o muerte. Ah, sí...― ¡Parad, chicos! Dejadlo. Sinclair, suéltale.

No es que pudiera ver lo que ocurría, pero no era difícil adivinar.

Cojeé hacia la puerta de cocina (que era la que había empezado todo un problema, puestos a pensar en ello) y la abrí. Sinclair justo se inclinaba para recoger a Jon de los azulejos, ignorando el arma cargada que apuntaba a su nariz.

―Ah, estás en pie y rondando por ahí, ―me dijo Sinclair, examinándome con la mirada―. Espléndido.

―Sólo... para. ¿Vale? Vamos. Me disparó, tú rompiste el brazo a Delk, Jess consiguió una hemorragia nasal. Retorceremos el tobillo de Marc y hacemos que Tina se corte el pelo y ya estamos todos en paz, ¿vale? Por favor no, ―supliqué, mientras Sinclair se dirigía hacia su presa otra vez― Ahora mismo es todo tan horrible; por favor no lo empeores. ¿Además, no te estás muriendo por abalanzarte hasta aquí y asegurarte por ti mismo de que estoy totalmente bien?

Pude verle meditarlo. El arma podría estar hecha de caramelo para lo que le importaba, pero yo sabía que las balas de Jon eran de punta hueca llenas de agua bendita. Una probablemente habría matado a Sinclair. Como de costumbre (suspiro feliz), cuando se trataba de mí, no se preocupaba una mierda por su seguridad personal.

Y sí, realmente luchaba con su encantador deseo de hacerme un chequeo. Y su fuerte impulso varonil de arrancarle a Delk la cabeza de los hombros y usarla como pelota de fútbol.

―Por favor ―repetí y Sinclair se enderezó bruscamente, dejando que el otro hombre cayera sobre la espalda al suelo y desechando con un ondeo de la mano su arma como si no fuera nada. Cruzó la habitación y aferró mis manos, luego las apartó para poder contemplar mi pecho. Marc me había desgarrado la camisa mientras yo estaba inconsciente; por suerte, este era el día del sujetador.

Miré hacia abajo; ningún agujero. Sólo unos chorritos de sangre seca.

―¿Estás bien?

Mi sujetador Ipex nunca sería el mismo, pero...

―Quema como el infierno.

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Eres un milagro. La bala debería haberte matado. Al menos, no deberías haber sanado tan rápidamente, especialmente cuando no has tomado nada de sangre en... ¿cuatro días?

Hice una mueca.

―No me lo recuerdes.

Me besó.

Agradezco todas tus peculiaridades ―Lo dijo con tal fervor que me hizo sonreír, pero una parte fría de mí se preguntó que debía de estar pensando Delk de todo este arrullador afecto vampírico. No mucho, me imaginaba.

―Me aseguraré de que el muchacho se marcha, ―se ofreció Tina. Había entrado, desapercibida como de costumbre y estaba de pie junto a la escalera trasera. "El muchacho" Heh. Ya nada de "tu amigo", o "el joven caballero", o "Jon", ni siquiera "Sr. Delk". ¡No!, guantes fuera.

―No, no lo harás ―Respiré con dificultad, porque la veía positivamente babear ante la idea de coger a Jon a solas un momento― Lo haré yo ―Estaba bastante segura de que podría hacer el paseo de allí a la puerta principal sin caerme.

Bastante segura.

―Bueno, yo no voy ―dijo Jessica― Marc, ayúdala.

―Tengo pacientes aquí.

En algún momento, Jon se había puesto en pie. Con el arma todavía sacada, se balanceaba como un loco mientras intentaba apuntarnos a todos a la vez. Su otro brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo repugnante; me pregunté como era capaz de ponerse en pie, sin ninguna ayuda y sujetar el arma. Su cara tenía la tonalidad de la harina de avena. El sudor perlaba su frente en gotas grandes.

―¡Nadie va a acomparme fuera! Que ninguno de vosotros, monstruos, se me acerque. Me acompañaré yo mismo fuera.

―Bueno, muy bien, no es para tanto ―dije de mal humor― Sabes, debería ser yo la que estuviera gritándote a ti por pegarme un tiro, pero voy a dejar pasar todo este asunto. Ahora estamos en paz, ¿vale?

―Que te jodan ―replicó, sonado frío y duro, y todos fingimos no ver los lagrimones de sus pestañas inferiores― Sigues viva solo porque yo... porque no te quiero muerta aún.

―Independientemente de lo que sostenga tu frágil ego varonil juvenil. Creo que sería mejor que volvieras con una mejor actitud.

―Volverás a verme ―prometió― con actitud y más. ―Entonces se guardó el arma en un costado... probablemente fuera el modo menos doloroso de guardarla, con un brazo, en vez de en la pistolera del hombro... y simplemente se largó. En su camino hacia el vestíbulo, se estabilizó una vez sujetándose al pasamano... y apartó la mano con asco, sacudiéndose un chicle viejo de los dedos.

―Y tu querrías echarme ―reprendí gentilmente a Jessica.

Delk tropezó contra las gigantescas puertas principales, luchó con la manilla del siglo diecinueve, maldijo al pestillo, logró abrir la puerta, maldijo algo más hacia nosotros... y se fue.

―Todavía tiene que crecer mucho en lo personal, ―observé. Mi pecho se sentía mucho mejor. ¿Me había atravesado la bala? Eso debía ser. Eso esperaba; no quería que Marc o algó otro excavase por ahí para volver a encontrarla.

―El niño tiene suerte de haber decidido marcharse.

―Le hicimos algunas cosas bastante jodidas al niño, por si lo has olvidado. ¿O ni siquiera te importa eso?

Sinclair observaba las ruinas de mi camisa rasgada, las manchas de sangre.

―No ―negó rotundamente― No me preocupa para nada.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

―No podemos dejarle vivo ―dijo Beru.

―Claro que podemos.

―Majestad, sé razonable. Sé que... eres... blanda con los niños, pero es un niño peligroso.

―Todavía le considero un amigo, ¿vale? Los amigos tienen defectos. Ojalá esto fuera un defecto. Sea como sea, no siempre nos llevamos bien con los amigos al cien por cien. ¡Míranos a Rei y a mí!

―No fme ―dijo la Pequeña Señorita Mieloma, su voz llegaba amortiguada a través del paquete de hielo que Taiki le había estampado en la cara― fmetaf a mif en efsto

Estábamos en la (primera) sala. La habíamos escogido porque tenía dos sofás, y Rei y yo necesitábamos uno cada una. Mierda, yo necesitaba todo el ala de un hospital. Pero un sofá que olía a polvo era lo mejor que podía conseguir, ahora mismo.

―Seguramente después de lo que ha pasado hoy no le considerarás todavía un aliado.

―¡Darien, intenta verlo desde su punto de vista! Si se trata de apuntarse tantos, nosotros vamos en cabeza por puntos, ¿vale? Así que en serio: No vayáis a por él, tíos. Y no ordenéis a otro vampiro que lo haga tampoco. Jon está totalmente fuera de los límites en lo que a vampiros concierne.

―Estúpido sentimentalismo.

―Eh, yo también estoy cabreada con él, ¿vale? Me disparó. En el pecho. Con agua bendita. Pero no voy a matarle.

Todo el mundo me miró el pecho.

―No, en serio. No pretendía hacerlo. O lo pretendía, pero sabía que no me mataría... estaba asustado, ¿vale? Asustado y humillado, que es la peor de las combinaciones. Al menos la peor parte se acabó.

―¿La peor parte? ―masculló Rei a través del paquete de hielo.

―Realmente temía hablarle. No quería hacer eso de, chico oh chico. Pero al menos eso se acabó.

―Lo que me gustaría saber ―dijo Taiki desde su silla junto al fuego― es qué estaba haciendo aquí con un arma en primer lugar.

―¿Estás bromeando? Esos críos siempre van por ahí con nueve armas y cuchillos encima. Esos muchachos granjeros son duros.

―Vale ―concedió Taiki― pero un antiguo Blood Warrios aparece, ¿y vosotros tíos ni siquiera le registráis? ¿No le hicisteis atravesar un detector de metales? ¿O algo?

―Sabíamos que iba armado. Principalmente porque siempre va armado. Pero nunca registramos a nadie.

―¿Y eso, es una regla nueva?

―Claro ―dije, y Sinclair asintió, respaldándome.

―¡Vamos, tíos! La Reina de Inglaterra es dura también; pero hace pasar a la gente por un detector de metales y su seguridad comprueba a todos antes de que puedan hablar con ella.

―Si el trono fuera tan fácil de tomar ―explicó Sinclair, casi exactamente como me lo había explicado a mí― ciertamente seríamos unos monarcas bastante pobres.

―En otras palabras, ¿si alguien se cuela en vuestra propia casa, mala suerte para Serena y Sinclair, pero tendrían que ser capaces de ocuparse de ello por sí mismos?

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

―Básicamente ―respondí― sip.

―Genial ―masculló Taiki, y se repantigó más en su silla― Los que estamos atrapados entre el fuego cruzado apreciamos la atención al detalle.

―Aunque ―dije, mirando a la cara de Rei... que podía ver a pesar del hielo― quizás deberíamos cambiar esa regla.

―Si no podemos proteger a nuestros aliados ―dijo Sinclair― se aplica la misma regla.

―Mala suerte, tíos ―dije con una falsa risa brillante, y ambos rieron.

―Volviendo al tema del crío ―dijo Beru, estallando nuestra burbuja―Realmente creo que deberías reconsiderarlo. Él...

El teléfono sonó. Ella lo cogió, mirando al identificador de llamada.

―Estamos algo ocupados ―dije, un poco bruscamente. El teléfono era un problema recurrente entre Beru y yo.

―Pero...

―Si es importante, volverán a llamar.

―Pero es tu madre.

Prácticamente resoplé. El teléfono, ¡el jodido teléfono! La gente lo usaba como quien usa un látigo de cuero. Tenías que dejarlo todo y responder al jodido aparato. Y que Dios te ayude si estás en casa y, por alguna razón, no respondes. "¡Pero he llamado!". Bravo, te era conveniente así que llamaste. Pero yo estoy en la mierda porque no era conveniente para mí dejarlo todo y hablar contigo ahora mismo, sea de lo que sea de lo que necesitaras hablar.

Desafortunadamente, Beru era del tipo que se abalanzaba sobre él en cuanto sonaba. No podía soportar el sonido de un teléfono sonando. Siempre me daba la lata hasta que ganaba: y si... y si. Bueno, me estoy recuperando de una herida fatal en el pecho, coge el mensaje. ¡Pero es tu madre! Si, bueno, volverá a llamar. Pero está al teléfono ahora.

Prácticamente se lo arranqué de la mano.

―Hola, Mamá, en realidad no es un buen mo...

―Tu abuelo ―decía mi madre con la voz triste que reservaba para anunciar funerales― ha escapado.

―¿Escapado de qué? ¿Mamá? Tiene tres tipos de cáncer, ochenta y nueve años, y está enganchado a cuarenta máquinas distintas. ¿Qué quieres decir con escapado?

―Alguien sube por el camino de entrada ―dijo Beru en voz baja.

―Bueno, ve a ocuparte de ello.

―¿Y si necesitan verte a ti, Majestad?

Coloqué una mano sobre el auricular.

―Lee mis labios reales, Beru: ¡este no es un buen momento!

―¿Qué? ―dijo mi madre.

―No estaba hablando contigo, Mamá. Mira, la razón por la que parezco tan distraída ahora mismo es que este no es un buen momento.

―¿Bueno, y por qué has respondido al teléfono entonces? ―respondió mi madre razonablemente―. Haberlo dejado sonar.

―¡Ja! Cuéntame lo del abuelo, por favor.

―Bueno, ya sabes que no le gusta ese asilo.

―Claro. Que hay de raro. El tío tiene tres tipos de cáncer. Y francamente, probablemente no haya mucha diversión en el asilo.

―Eso es cierto ―replicó Mamá prontamente. Ella, después de todo, había sido educada por el caballero en cuestión―. De todas formas, no le gusta. Los animales son lo de menos.

Tuve que reírme. ¡Los animales! Aparentemente todos los estudios aseguraban que los... uh, residentes... de los asilos encontraban consuelo y sosiego en gatos, perros y pájaros.

Así que el asilo del abuelo había adoptado a todos esos descarriados, y había dicho a los nuevos residentes "claro, por supuesto que puede conservar a su furioso e incontinente perro Nibbles que además muerde. ¡No hay problema! ¡Traiga a todos sus hermanos y hermanas también! ¡Compártalos con los demás residentes!

En teoría, era una buena idea. Lo que los genios del estudio no tuvieron en cuenta fue: al abuelo Armando. Quizás habían tenido solo ancianas damas y caballeros amables y bien hablados en el estudio.

El abuelo había crecido en una granja, y tenía un punto de vista muy pragmático sobre los animales: si al final no puedes matarlo y comértelo, estás desperdiciando espacio y aire valioso. Mi madre nunca había tenido una mascota... no mucho más que un pez de colores en un tarro... en toda su infancia. Ni yo, hasta que terminé la universidad y recogí a Giselle la gata del arroyo.

Los animales habían tomado el asilo. Tenían espacio para correr, y aprovechaban cruelmente la ventaja. Y ciertamente hacían que la gente se sintiera mejor. ¡Ohhh, que mono, ese gato está ayudando al hombre con todas esas enfermedades terminales.

Así que ahora, mi abuelo, que debería estar disfrutando de sus años otoñales, tenía que sacar a un golden retriever de su cama si quería echar una siesta después de almorzar.

―Bueno, simplemente no lo soportó más ―estaba diciendo Mamá―. Así que se desenganchó de todo el equipo y se fue...

―Um, hola, ¿no sonó ninguna alarma en la sala de enfermeras?

―Bueno, cielo, ya sabes lo escasos que están de personal. Y el abuelo les da una falsa sensación de seguridad haciendo saltar las alarmas un montón de veces.

―Como el chico que gritó lobo ―sugerí. El furioso atacado por el cáncer que odia a los animales que gritó lobo, repetidamente, para engañar a sus captoras. Quiero decir enfermeras―. Excepto que un montón de veces.

―Cierto. Así que nadie pensó mucho en ello cuando sonaron las alarmas... se figuraron que Armando estaba otra vez con sus viejos trucos. Así que cogió su silla...

―¿Ya puede trasladarse a ella por sí mismo? ―Conocía toda la jerga porque durante un breve, pero memorable momento, había sido voluntaria en ese mismo asilo.

―Si. Así que cogió su silla de ruedas y... ya sabes. Escapó.

―¿Simplemente rodó por delante del guardia, eh?

―Exactamente. Ya sabes... oh, mira, ese viejo tan dulce sale a ver el mundo.

―Gilipollas ―decidí.

―Si, pero no podían saberlo. No son de la familia. Sea como sea, salió...

―¿Fuera?

―Lo sé, lo sé.

―¡Hay veinte jodidos grados ahí afuera!

―Bueno, más bien diez aquí ―Ella estaba en Brainerd, Minnesota―. Pero tristemente, tu abuelo no previó a su viejo enemigo, la fatiga, cuando llevo a cabo su atrevida escapada hacia la libertad.

―¿Adónde creía que iba en un pijama de hospital? ―pregunté. Estúpida pregunta. Para el abuelo, estar medio desnudo era irrelevante. ¡Ser dueño de su propio destino lo era todo!― ¿Cómo de lejos llegó?

―A más o menos tres manzanas del asilo y después se quedó dormido. Una familia que iba de camino a visitar a un pariente le vio.

―¡Viles chivatos! ―grité.

―Así que las enfermeras fueron a encontrarse con él, y llevarle de vuelta, y meterle en la cama... estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se despertó... ¡e imagina lo absolutamente irritado que estaba cuando se despertó con un gato en su almohada!

Me estremecí, imaginando la furia del abuelo. Como miembro de la Más Grandiosa Generación, era contrario a explotar para salirse con la suya.

―Lo importante es que está bien.

―¿Serena, qué voy a hacer? Odia estar allí. De veras lo odia. ¿Cómo puedo mantener a mi propio padre en un lugar que odia?

―Podrías considerarlo el pago por una horrible niñez ―sugerí.

―Serenity ―En esto, como en muy pocas otras cosas, mi madre no tenía ningún sentido del humor. Supongo que cuando has pasado la niñez esquivando puñetazos e intentando no ser pateada escaleras abajo, no es muy divertido bromear sobre ello luego―. No estás ayudando.

―Vamos, Mamá, es un asilo. Tiene suerte de que no sea un hospital. En realidad, tiene suerte de no estar muerto.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo dubitativamente.

―Aunque, si está lo bastante bien como para escapar, quizás podría trasladársele a otro lugar.

―Quizás. ¿Pero adónde? Cualquier sitio privado es demasiado caro.

―Sip ―Miré hacia Taiki, que estaba tocando tiernamente la nariz de Rei y murmurándole algo. Ella a su vez estaba terminando de contarle una entrañable historia sobre el abuelo Armando que previamente había escuchado de mí, probablemente la que incluía granadas y al pastor de la iglesia―. Escucha, tengo una idea. Mi compañero de piso, Taiki, tiene un...

―Oh, ese médico tan listo. ¿Te he contado que conocí al hombre perfecto a través de él? Es un estudiante de postgrado, se sacó el doctorado en literatura japonesa...

―Si, eso suena realmente divertido y útil. Escucha, su padre está en este lugar... deben tener algo para Armando, pero sino, quizás podríamos bajarle aquí...

―¿Qué tipo de lugar?

Se lo dije. Y así fue como terminé con mi abuelo Armando viviendo a cuatro millas de distancia de mi casa infestada de vampiros. Lo cual puede que fuera o no, ahora que miro hacia atrás, un peligro aún mayor para mí que tener el corazón temporalmente salpicado de agua bendita.

Nunca averigüé quién se había dejado caer en visita sorpresa. Lo cual me pareció bien. Más sorpresas no era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

**Continuara..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

―Comprendes, por supuesto, que una vez se traslade aquí cerca, tendrás que visitarle. Cuando estaba a cuatro horas en coche, era una cosa, pero ahora podrías llegar andando en diez minutos.

―Cállate ―gemí―, cállate, cállate.

―Tengo que admitirlo ―siguió Rei tan alegremente... podía estar tan contenta porque los tumores habían vencido y sus abuelos estaban muertos―, me asombra que todavía esté vivo. ¿No te dijeron el año pasado que solo le quedaban unos meses de vida?

―Tres meses ―recordé―. Le daban tres meses.

―Guau. ¡Y ahora va a vivir con el padre de Taiki!

―Si, es todo un rico tapiz de horror y supervivencia. ¿Dónde hay un trago cuando lo necesitas?

―Taiki está durmiendo ―dijo― y no puedes culparle. El pobre finalmente consigue un día libre, y lo pasa ocupándose de sus compañeras de piso.

―Al fin tener un médico en casa sirve de algo.

―Sé que yo me siento mejor... ¿qué hay de ti?

―Bien. ―Lo cual era cierto. Cuando me había alzado esa tarde, me sentía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. De no ser por la camiseta y el sujetador deportivo arruinados en la basura, no habría supuesto que hubiera ocurrido nada.

Sinclair lo había comprobado por sí mismo, quitándome el sujetador en el minuto en que la puerta de nuestro dormitorio estuvo cerrada, examinándome el pecho y la espalda centímetro a centímetro. Lo que, siendo él, había dado paso a examinar mi entrepierna centímetro a centímetro. Repetidamente si era necesario. La noche que había sido tan terrorífica, se había convertido en casi...

No, no quería decir eso. No había valido la pena por mucho sexo que hubiera tenido. No me importaba tanto que me hubieran disparado como que Rei y Delk hubieran resultado heridos.

Y, oh, chico, la mirada en la cara de Delk en la cocina cuando todo se le hizo evidente. Eso era lo que me llevaría a mi tumba. Asumiendo que alguna vez fuera a ir allí por cualquier otra razón que no fuera visitar la lápida actualmente prematura.

―Delk volverá ―dijo Rei, intentando alegrarme.

―Si, lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

El teléfono sonó, y lancé al supletorio de la pared una mirada fea. Sonó de nuevo. Rei se levantó y dijo:

―Ya lo sé, no estás aquí. Podría ser sobre el traslado de tu abuelo... ¿diga?

―Removí mi té, y lo hice a un lado. Como Korben Dallas en El Quinto Elemento, estaba segura de que últimamente todas las noticias eran malas noticias. ¿Por qué apresurarme a suprimir al intermediario?

―Uh... huh ―estaba diciendo Rei― No estoy segura de que eso... uh... huh... sip... sip, pero... escucha, no estoy segura de si... déjame preguntarle, ¿vale? Está justo... ¿hola?

Rei colgó y miró hacia mí.

―¿Horas más tarde o un día más tarde?

―Tu madrastra no puede recoger al bebé hasta dentro de otro par de horas―Rei miró al reloj de la pared―. Todavía es pronto. Supongo que... uh... perdió la noción... mira, esto no prueba tu estúpida teoría sobre el teléfono, ¿vale?

Podía oir el irritante chillido de Baby Jon acercándose más y más. Entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sinclair asomó la cabeza.

―El bebé te quiere a ti ―gritó, y la puerta se cerró. Luego vi la puerta volver a abrirse mientras Sinclair sostenía una cuna entre los brazos. Era un poco demasiado grande, completamente abierta y extendida, para atravesar la puerta, así que Sinclair la plegó un poco e hizo que pasara.

Salté sobre mis pies mientras Rei sufría una crisis nerviosa.

―¿Has bajado toda la cuna hasta aquí? ¡Para, le estás estrujando!

―Tiene bastante espacio por todos lados ―dijo Sinclair, alto, para ser escuchado sobre los gemidos en aumento de Baby Jon.

―¡Sólo cógele! O haberle dejado allí y haber venido a avisarme, Jesús.―Le cogí y le tranquilicé―. No es culpa tuya, verdad, si Tío Sinclair es un cabeza hueca, ¿eh?

―No soy su tío ―replicó él, saliendo disparado hacia la licorera― y si lo fuera, sería el Tío Darien.

―¡Ahora mismo serías el Tío Gilipollas, colega! No puedo creer que arrastraras toda la cosa hasta aquí abajo, desplegada y todo...

―Parece estar bien ―dijo Sinclair, sirviendo un chorro de brandy en una taza vacía, que después llenó de agua caliente de la tetera.

―No tenemos desayuno inglés, así que...

―Intentaré superarlo ―Lanzó al bebé una mirada―. Estás esperando a que tu madrastra se presente, ¿verdad?

―Llegará tarde.

―¿Horas tarde o un día más tarde?

¡Cómo habíamos llegado a conocer a Set! Eso fue suficiente para hacerme desear gritar. No, era el olor que estaba soltando el pañal de Baby Jon.

―Horas, ―dije, casi ahogada.

―Creo que este niño tiene poderes sobrenaturales ―observó Rei mientras yo me tapaba la boca y miraba alrededor salvajemente buscando la bolsa de pañales―. Poderes en sus pantalones.

―Tios. Es solo un bebé, haciendo lo que hacen todos los bebés. ―Podía oir el chirrido resonante del timbre de nuestra puerta principal― ¡Quizás sea Set!

Sinclair me dijo algo, pero no lo oí. Vale, no estaba escuchando. De todos modos, prácticamente galopé a través de las habitaciones y vestíbulos que conducían a la puerta principal. Todo quedaría perdonado si podía librarme de cambiar uno de esos siniestros pañales.

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

―Majestad ―dijo la desconocida pero vagamente familiar vampiro. Tenía una calma que recordaba a la de Zafiro. ¿Había estado con la delegación europea? Si, creía que si. Su pequeña estatura y cabello pelirrojo zanahoria casi al rape activaron mi memoria―. Suplico su indulgencia por llegar sin cita.

―Uh. ―Me cambié a Baby Jon al otro brazo―. Está bien. Uh...

―Mimet.

―Claro. Mimet. ¿Qué tal?

―Sólo estaba... ―Miró alrededor a los escalones delanteros.

―¡Oh! Lo siento, pasa.

―Gracias, Majestad. ―Me siguió y cerró la gran puerta―. No la entretendré mucho. Solo me preguntaba si ya había decidido el destino de Zafiro.―Parecía perfectamente tranquila, pero no podía estarlo. A menos que no me viera como amenaza en absoluto, y hubiera decidido pasar por la mansión de camino al Café Caribou.

―¿Lo estabas? Preguntándote, quiero decir.

―Si, madame. Todos lo estamos. Zafiro más que ninguno, por supuesto, pero sorprendentemente tiene muy poco que decir sobre usted, lo que es frustrante para el resto de nosotros, como podrá imaginar. ―Me lanzó una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa como si dijera, ¿No es todo esto una tontería?

―Bueno, que amable venir a interesarte.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Es mi primo.

―¡Oh! No sabía eso.

Parecía asombrada, y se frotó la nariz un momento. Después se la volvió a frotar. Quizás estaba intentando librarse de las pecas.

―Fuimos presentadas.

―Claro, claro. Bueno, sobre eso... lamento que tengáis que quedaros aquí esperando... no tienes que... ―Comprendí lo que estaba diciendo y me detuve. Por supuesto que tenían que hacerlo. Ella en particular, si era de la familia. ¡Familia! Real y auténtica familia como Dios manda; y yo que pensaba que era la única vampiro con parientes de sangre. ¿Y qué se suponía que iban a hacer los demás mientras este pequeño triángulo Lita/Zafiro/Peruru se resolvía? ¿Largarse de la ciudad y dejar a sus colegas colgados?

No podían quedarse precisamente por ahí haciendo cosas de vampiros normales mientras esto estaba colgando sobre sus cabezas. Y tenían que estar preguntándose si todos iban a ser medidos por el mismo rasero cuando, y si, Zafiro era castigado. El problema era...

―No pretendía dejaros a todos esperando.

―Majestad, es demasiado atrevido por mi parte venir y preguntar por sus intenciones, pero no sería la primera vez que mi curiosidad me lleva por un triste camino.

―Sip, lo lamento.

―¿No huele usted algo horrible? ―preguntó, mirando a mi hermano.

―Si, bueno, ha tomado un montón de biberones hoy...

―¿Este es su hermano?

―Si. Mira, eso es otro...

―Creía que solo tenía usted una hermana.

―Cierto, la hija del diablo, pero...

―¡Qué interesante! Debe contarme más.

Baby Jon gruñó y sentí que su pañal se calentaba más. Y se volvía más pesado. ¡No! ¡La integridad del buque no resistiría! ¡La estamos perdiendo, capitán, la estamos perdiendo!

―¡Mimet!

Ella saltó, y continué antes de que pudiera reaccionar más.

―Mira, lo siento, pero no puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo. Todo es un desastre: mi mejor amiga está horriblemente enferma y mi otra amiga va a cargarse a Zafiro, me han dejado colgada haciendo de niñera unas horas más de lo acordado, este niño caga hasta arriba cada pañal al que consigue acercarse, una de mis súbditas quiere convertir a su novio humano, mi cumpleaños es a finales de semana y estoy falta de sangre, mi abuelo está enfermo y se muda justo calle abajo, conseguí que me disparara en el pecho con agua bendita un joven granjero cabreado conmigo, y la historia de mi vida está a punto de convertirse en un libro. Encima, no tengo ni una jodida cosa preparada para mi boda que es en tres meses. Es... ¿cómo decís los europeos?... ¡ahora mismo no es un jodido buen momento!

Mimet había retrocedido hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la puerta.

―Lamento la intrusión ―dijo.

Di un paso hacia adelante, con una frágil bomba-bebé tiernamente acunada entre mis brazos. Mi boca estaba empezando a doler.

―A veces, me siento simplemente como si fuera a estallar, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

―Si, Majestad.

―¿De verdad puedes? Porque me figuro que será algo bastante jodidamente espectacular cuando la Reina Vampiro explote. Quiero decir, que será la leche. La sangre hervirá y los dientes volarán. ¿Alguna vez has visto que ocurriera?

―No puedo decir que lo haya visto, Su Majestad.

Mi lengua jugueteaba con los bordes afilados de mis dientes. Su olor era fascinante... la habían convertido siendo joven, y ni siquiera siglos de malas acciones habían podido nublar una cierta divina inocencia.

―¿Te gustaría? Tú y yo podríamos encerrarnos en una habitación apartada, y puedo concentrarme en tu situación en particular, y veremos quien abandona la habitación unas horas más tarde. ¿Hmmm?

―Ya me voy. ¿Ve? No estoy haciendo ningún movimiento brusco. ―Se giró lentamente y extendió la mano en busca del picaporte. Estaba más familiarizada con la tecnología del siglo diecinueve que Delk; inmediatamente estuvo de vuelta en la seguridad del aire libre―. Buenas... noches... Majestad...

La puerta se cerró con un clic.

―Creo ―la voz suave de Sinclair llegó de detrás de mí― que finalmente le estás cogiendo el tranquillo a esto, mi amor.

Mientras mis colmillos retrocedían lentamente, no sabía si darle las gracias o lanzarle la bomba-bebé.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

―Mina, lamento mucho hacerte esto de nuevo.

―Serena, está bien. Me encanta echar una mano ―Acarició con la nariz al bebé―. Y me encaaaanta veeerte de nuevooooo! ¿No es este mi chiquitín? ¿A que chi?

―Realmente, realmente lo lamento. Pero tenía planes para esta noche y francamente, si no lo hago ahora, nunca podré obligarme a mi misma a volver a hacerlo.

Ella tenía todos los trastos del bebé, los había transportado (y a Baby Jon) fácilmente hasta el vestíbulo principal.

―¿Serena, quieres parar? Es un placer ayudar. ¿Se lo harás saber a su mamá?

―Sip, bueno, no se va a alegrar cuando descubrar que te encasqueté a Baby Jon. Solo recuérdale que no mate al mensajero.

Mina rió, apartándose el pelo rubio de la cara.

―¡Por amor de Dios! Estoy segura de que irá bien. Sabes, Serena, la Señora Tsukino no es tan mala como tú...

Vale, si tenía que soportar el sermón "da a tu madrastra una oportunidad" de alguien que no había crecido con ella, me iba a estallar un vaso sanguíneo.

―Si, bueno, gracias, te debo una, ¡adios! ―Le di un empujón servicial.

Cerré la gran puerta delantera y me apoyé en ella. Dar el biberón a Baby Jon: comprobado. Sinclair fuera en alguna parte con Beru: comprobado. Ninguna visita improvisada que yo supiera: comprobado. Taiki en el trabajo: comprobado. Set y Garret rondando fuera por ahí, él comiendo y ella por gusto: comprobado (hice nota mental de asegurarme de que esos dos solo estaba jodiendo a chicos malos) Cathie-el-fantasma no a la vista: comprobado.

Rei tejiendo en su habitación: comprobado.

Ella tenía la habitación más grande del segundo piso, la del empapelado azul y oro y todo el mobiliario anticuado y pulcro de madera clara, como si los carpinteros escandinavos que construyeron esta mansión hace tiempo hubieran estado pensando en el pelo de sus esposas mientras la diseñaban y construían.

Llamé a la puerta entreabierta y entré.

―Se puede.

Tejer en la cama era algo nuevo. Normalmente se traía su bolsa de labor a la cocina con nosotros, o iba al sótano con Garret, o se la llevaba a una clase de artesanía. Pero Taiki me había explicado que se cansaba antes, y le llevaba más tiempo ponerse en marca.

―¿Tienes un minuto? ―pregunté.

―Uh... huh.

―No puedo decir donde termina la cama y empieza tu labor ―bromeé. Era cierto, sin embargo: yacía sobre una colcha de punto azul marino, y estaba tejiendo otra, esta roja.

―Si, bueno, eres una idiota ―sonrió abiertamente.

―Uh... huh ―apenas oí el insulto. Empecé a sentarme en la cama, después me levanté y jugueteé con el pie por un momento―. Escucha, Rei, he estado pensando mucho últimamente. Quiero decir, un montón.

―¿Necesitas Advil?

―¡Es en serio! ―Casi le grité―. Escucha... no puedo creer que siquiera te esté hablando de esto...

―No ―dijo.

―¿Qué?

―No. No puedes morderme. No puedes convertirme en vampiro. No lo permitiré.

Mi discurso ensayado desapareció en un remolino de alivio e indignación.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Oh, esos bocazas idiotas!

―Si, así es como describiría a Beru y Sinclair. Vamos, Serena. Nadie me lo ha contado. Era tan obvio... no solo estás teniendo conversaciones privadas con vampiros experimentados, sino que francamente, cada vez que me miras pareces un perro mirando a un bistec crudo.

―Huh.

―Si.

―Escucha, siento lo de las miradas, pero he estado investigando un poco, y los riesgos...

―Son muchos más altos si me muerdes, que si trato mi cáncer.

Abrí la boca.

―Porque por mucho que quieras, todavía me estarías matando, ¿verdad?

Cerré la boca y ella siguió, de forma agradable pero totalmente firme.

―Incluso si vuelvo después. Y si me haces volver después, no hay garantías de que fuera yo, ¿verdad? De hecho, suena como si al menos los primeros años, fuera a ser una autómata chupasangre sin mente. No gracias.

―Algunas cosas suenan mal cuando pones "sin mente" y "chupasangre" delante de ellas. ―Me dejé caer al final de su cama― Jesús, con los días que he pasado trabajando en esto, interrogando a todo el mundo, reuniendo coraje para hablarte de ello, y tú toda "si, sabía lo que ibas a decir, y por cierto, no".

―No es culpa mía que sea patéticamente fácil leer tu minúscula mente.

Le lancé una mirada.

―Supongo que ésta es la parte donde yo me pongo toda "serás mía, o si no..." y tú toda "eeeek, suéltame, prefiero morir antes que unirme a tu malvada cruzada".

―No, eso fué el invierno pasado cuando querías que fuera a hacer las compras de Navidad a principio de Octubre.

―Hacer las compras de Navidad en Octubre es simplemente eficiente.

―Muy propio de ti ―se burló― confundir grotesco con eficiente.

―¿Porque quiero salvarte y mantenerte a mi alrededor por toda la eternidad?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Pégame.

Miré al techo, porque no quería mirarla. No quería intentar adivinar si estaba pálida, si había perdido peso.

―Rei, esta cosa podría matarte.

―Así que tu respuesta es... ¿matarme?

―Es una posibilidad de algún tipo de vida. Una vida en la que tu mejor amiga es la reina. Eso tiene que valer algo.

Me golpeó el hombro con un pie.

―Estás pasando por alto todo lo que podría salir mal.

―¡Bueno, y tú!

―Hay un tiempo para todo. Este es el momento de luchar. Lo siento... puedo ver lo agónico que debe ser desde tu punto de vista. Pero, típico de Serena... asumes que esto es algo que tienes que decidir tú. Es mi vida, y mi muerte, y mi elección quedarme y luchar. ―Sonrió―. Por otro lado, si me conviertes en vampiro, no creo que podamos ocultárselo a Nick. ¡Y entonces lo sabría seguro!

―El menor de mis problemas ―dije sombríamente. Y después―. ¿No se lo has contado aún?

―Me lo estoy reservando ―dijo, repentinamente sombría también― para nuestro aniversario de los dos meses.

Que idea tan fenomenalmente mala. Pero no era asunto mío.

―Si eso lo que sientes...

―Lo es por completo, así exactamente es como me siento. Así que nada de róndame y saltar de entre las sombras para intentar convertirme, ¿vale?―Recogió sus agujas y volvió al trabajo.

Buen ejemplo para todos nosotros.

―Vale ―dije, levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta― pero si cambias de opinión y decides que quieres ser suciamente asesinada...

―Correré a tu habitación lo primero de todo ―prometió.

Mortificada, salí.

**Continuara…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 24**

No conseguí llegar muy lejos.

—Ey —dijo Cathie atravesando la pared del descansillo de las escaleras.

—Ey.

—No estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta —empezó a la defensiva.

Gemí.

—Bueno, no lo hacía. Estaba buscándote.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En estos momentos, ningún fantasma quiere hablarme. Lo cuál te deja a ti como mi única opción... Ey, yo tampoco estoy muy contenta con esta situación.

—¿Así que cuándo estabas detrás de la puerta oyendo a escondidas, no escuchaste nada?

—No vas a convertir a Rei en vampiro. Buena decisión, por cierto. Lo que me recuerda, ¿cuándo vas hacer algo con el zombi del ático?

—¿Vais a seguir con esa broma? Todo el mundo sabe que me asustan los zombis, así que esto es simplemente...

—Serena, en serio. Hay un zombi en el ático.

Me tragué mi irritación. Cathie había tenido una vida dura... o muerte, más bien. Era una solitaria. Era un poco rara. Yo era la única persona que la soportaba.

Que le hablaba, más bien

—Ya no tiene gracia —dije de la manera más agradable que pude, aunque no me sentía realmente así—. ¿Puedes dejarlo por ahora, por favor?

—Ven al ático y compruébalo.

¡Ahh! La fiesta sorpresa. Al fin, como un lobo hambriento a la luz de la luna. Muy bien, le seguiría el juego.

—Vaaaale. Justamente me dirigía al ático para echar un vistazo al zombi.—Miré alrededor. Nos encontrábamos en lo alto de las escaleras —Uh... ¿dónde está el ático?

—Vamos —se fue flotando.

—¡Yiiii! Espero que nadie salte sobre mí o algo así. Especialmente, ahora que llevo mis nuevas sandalias Prada en azul hielo...

Cathie sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, cielo. Si no estuviera tan aburrida nunca te haría esto. Pero lo estoy. Así que lo hago.

Gesticuló hacia la puerta del extremo sur del pasillo. La abrí y me topé con una gran escalera en espiral. Los escalones estaban pintados de blanco, y necesitaban seriamente un retoque.

—Vaaaaleeee... Estoy subiendo por las escaleras... allá voy... no sospecho nada...

Había interruptores de luz en lo alto de las escaleras, lo cual estaba bien, porque aunque podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad, el ambiente del ático era un poco enervante. No podía oír respirar a nadie. Quizás mis amigos vivos contenían la respiración.

Como cualquier ático, estaba lleno de trastos. El polvo lo cubría todo, cuadros rotos, escritorios boca arriba, sofás con el relleno y los amortiguadores salidos. Parecía tener la longitud de la casa, lo cual significaba que era gigantesco.

Por la fuerza del hábito, me puse la mano en la nariz y la boca, después recordé que yo nunca estornudaba... a menos que alguien me lanzara agua bendita a la cara.

Avancé uno pasos y oí un rechinar detrás de un viejo armario al que le faltaba una puerta. ¡Ugh! Ratones. Por favor, que no sean ratas. Que sean unos cuantos e inofensivos ratoncitos de campo que han decidido quedarse en la mansión a pasar el invierno. No me importaban los ratones, sino las ratas...

¿Y qué era ese otro olor? Algo estaba descomponiéndose sobre el suelo cubierto de polvo. ¿Alguien, ugh, había olvidado su almuerzo aquí arriba? La verdad es no era el lugar adecuado para comer un emparedado de pavo.

—Suele estar por allí —me señaló Cathie.

—¿Oh, es él, ehhh? —Qué lugar más desastroso para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero tenía que admitir, que jamás se me habría ocurrido subir aquí arriba a buscar los regalos—. Bueno, será mejor que vigile... porque allá voy.

Avancé unos buenos quince pasos y empujé la puerta del armario... que era enorme y mucho más alto que yo... por cierto—. Sorpre... ¿qué...?

Al principio estaba genuinamente asombrada. Fue como si mi cerebro no pudiera procesar lo que veía. Lo que esperaba: pancartas, regalos, un grupo de mis amigos y familiares escondidos, listos para saltar y chillar "Sorpresa".

Lo qué conseguí: una figura jorobada, con ropa podrida... toda era de color barro. Hombros caídos; pelo del mismo color que la ropa. Y ese olor. Dios, ¿cómo podían soportarlo los demás? Seguramente incluso la gente viva podía olerlo.

La figura giró lentamente para enfrentarse a mí. Mi mano había vuelto a subir, pero esta vez para evitar un grito en vez de un estornudo.

Podía ver el hueso saliendo por lo que quedaba de lo que debía haber sido una vez la manga de una camisa de vestir blanca. ¿Hueso? Eso no era un hueso. Era alguna otra cosa, algo gris y raro. Era...

―Bonito disfraz de zombi ―me las arreglé para decir. Completo, con auténtica peste y ropa podrida y... ese era el toque final... tierra de tumba en la peluca.

—Serena, es lo que estaba intentando decirte. No es un disfraz. Es un auténtico zombi. —Cathie le estaba rodeando, admirándolo— ¡Las cosas que se ve cuando estas muerta! Yo creía que eran cosa de las películas.

—Nuhhhhhhhh —dijo la cosa. Se acercó hacia mí. Tenía las uñas largas, tan largas que empezaban a curvarse hacia abajo, como garras. Había suciedad bajo cada una de ellas.

Yo retrocedí un paso. El lo compensó acercándose un paso. No podía soportar mirar a esa cara. Al principio pensé que él... llevaba lo que quedaba de un traje... estaba sonriendo. Pero de repente comprendí que una de sus mejillas se había podrído del todo y podía verle los dientes a través de la cara.

Había creído que me quedaría congelada de miedo. No, miedo era una palabra demasiado simple: terror. Absoluto terror entumecedor. Era tonto, pero toda mi vida había sufrido de un terror a las cosas muertas. Especialmente a los zombis. La forma en que seguían avanzando hacia ti... (Como estaba avanzando este hacia mí)

Y la forma en que salían arrastrándose de la tumba. (como había hecho este) y la forma en que gemían y se acercaban a ti y nada podía pararles, sin importar lo que hicieras, seguían y seguían (como estaba haciendo este) y creí que me quedaría congelada de miedo, creí que nunca me movería, pero de alguna manera estaba retrocediendo. Internamente si, estaba congelada, no podía obligarme a hablar, gritar, calcular donde estaba la puerta, razonar, pensar. Pero mis piernas se movían bastante bien. Y eso era bueno. Porque si esa cosa me tocaba, me moriría. Muerta de verdad. Muerta para siempre.

Eso. (¿Él?) Seguía avanzando y yo retrocediendo contra uno de los polvorientos sofás, su mano rozó mi hombro y entonces mi congelación interna se derritió como un cubito de hielo en una acera en Julio y dejé escapar el grito más ruidoso que le haya oído nunca a nadie en mi vida. Soné como una alarma de incendio.

Caí hacia atrás sobre el sofá y golpeé el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Estaba intentando retroceder y levantarme al mismo tiempo mientras el zombi rodeaba tranquilamente el sofá y seguía viniendo. Como resultado, estaba dejando un amplio rastro-Serena en el polvo del suelo mientras me arrastraba por el entarimado.

Grité otra vez. Palabras esta vez. Pero más alarma de incendio que palabras, porque Cathie dijo:

—¿Qué?

Mastiqué la frase, realmente tosí las palabras fuera de mi boca:

—¡Ve a buscar a Darien!

Ella se apresuró hacia mí... parecieron eternos los quince pasos que había entre nosotras.

—¡Serena, no puedo!

—¡Entonces trae a Beru! ¡A Taiki! ¡A la Set! ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Ayuda!

De repente, las manos de ella atravesaron el pecho del zombi. Seguía avanzando.

—¡No puedo! ¡Nadie puede verme excepto tú! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Me apreté contra la pared más alejada y luché por ponerme en pie. ¡Dios, que peste! Podía manejar casi cualquier cosa a excepción del hedor, espeluznante, descompuesto, asqueroso, fétido hedor.

—No sé —dije. Nunca había estado tan enfadada estando tan atontada.

—¡Bueno, mátele! En las películas, los chicos buenos les disparan a la cabeza.

No dije nada, solo aparté el brazo de un golpe cuando lo extendió hacia mí. Cathie finalmente recordó:

—No tienes un arma. Vale, pero no careces de habilidades. Eres un vampiro. ¡Rómpele el cuello!

Pero entonces tendría que tocarlo. No podía soportar tocarlo. Me volvería loca si tenía que tocarlo.

Agarré su muñeca y empujé. Fuerte. Se derrumbó como una mesa de café quebrada, y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Vale, lo he tocado. Y no ha sido tan malo. Vale, había sido espeluznante y horrendo... como tocar una camisa llena de gusanos que se retorcían... pero había cosas peores. Como... como...

No se me ocurría nada peor.

Miré mi mano y vi que había tierra y piel en las puntas de mis dedos. Comencé a llorar y me limpié la mano frenéticamente en los vaqueros.

—Quizás no intentaba matarte —dijo Cathie servicialmente a mi derecha—. Quizás estaba intentando comunicarse. Ya sabes, cómo yo. Quizás vino aquí porque eres la Reina y podías ayudarle. Por favor deja de llorar. Serena, vamos. No es tan malo. Es sólo un zombi. Ni siquiera puede hacerte nada.

¿No podía hacerme nada? Su mera existencia me estaba haciendo daño... Era... mi cerebro histérico buscaba a tientas la palabra adecuada y la encontró. Era una abominación. Estaba mal que esta cosa estuviera en cualquier sitio, no importaba que fuera mi ático. Iba contra todo lo correcto, bueno, sano y normal.

Se estaba levantando. Venía hacia mí otra vez. Decía "Nuhhhhhhhhh" otra vez. Intentaba tocarme otra vez. Grité más fuerte. Parecía una de esas heroínas lloronas de películas serie B (las que siempre logran salvarse en el último minuto,¿pero quién iba a salvarme a mi?) por como estaba llevando esto. Bueno, esta bien. Gritar no hace daño a nadie. Gritar no...

—¡Serena, por Dios, haz algo!

Ahí venía de nuevo. Ahí estaba de nuevo extendiendo el brazo. Ahí estaba de nuevo tocándome. Ahí estaba mostrándome los dientes. Ahí estaba echándose sobre mí. Ahí estaba haciendo ese ruido raro... ah. Estaba intentando relamerse los labios, pero estos se habían podrido y deshecho. Lamiéndose los labios como un tipo hambriento mientras contemplaba la cena de Acción de Gracias. O un gran bistec. O...

A mí.

Sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros. El hedor se alzó, casi como una cosa viva. Levanté mi propia mano. La cosa me acercó. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La cosa babeaba sin saliva. Se la retorcí. Pero por supuesto no murió, por supuesto se inclinó como una grotesca parodia de un vampiro y me mordió, masticándome, comiéndome mientras yo gritaba y gritaba, mientras Cathie danzaba alrededor impotentemente y observaba como yo dejaba que me comieran, mientras...

...se cayó, su cabeza retorcida cayó hacia atrás de forma que, si hubiera estado vivo, habría estado mirando hacia abajo a su propio trasero.

—¿Por cierto qué estaba diciendo? —dijo Cathie—. ¡Guau! Creí que realmente te iba a... ¿Serena?

Yo me había acercado rápidamente a uno de los sofás. Me senté, casi empalándome en un resorte roto. Lloré y lloré y me froté las manos en los vaqueros. Nunca volverían a estar limpias. Mis dedos siempre apestarían. Siempre tendría carne muerta y tierra de tumba en ellas. Siempre. Siempre.

**Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Me senté en el sofá y miré al zombi (muerto). Nunca jamás había deseado tanto alejarme de un lugar como deseaba abandonar este ático, pero no podía obligarme a levantarme y realizar el largo trayecto hasta la puerta que daba a lo alto de las escaleras. Únicamente tenía fuerzas para seguir sentada en un asqueroso sofá roto, que tenía tanto polvo que no sabía que color había bajo tanta la suciedad. Eso, y mirar al zombi al que había matado.

Supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que se levantara y viniera otra vez a por mí. Como Rei se levantaría y vendría a buscarme, si en contra de sus deseos (como en realidad me sentía tentada a hacer) la convertía en vampiro. Ya no volvería a ser Rei si hacía eso; sería una vampiro loca y babebante... los primeros diez años, tras los que quizás tendría un poco de control sobre su hambre. Entonces empezaría su nueva vida: ser más cuidadosa con la comida. Nunca envejecer, pero volverte vieja al mismo tiempo. Alejarse más y más de la Rei mortal, mi amiga, la antigua Rei. Volverse astuta, como Darien y Zafiro.

Zafiro. Él habría hecho un vampiro sin pensar por un instante en las consecuencias: Para Lita o para sí mismo. La había matado y seguido su camino, y tenía que pagar. Eso era, así es como sería: que se jodiera, tenía que pagar. ¿Y si hubiera sido Rei, muerta en algún callejón de Francia hacía muchos años?

¿Y cómo había podido ir a su habitación a preguntarle se me dejaría hacerle eso? Me merecía a zombi escondido en mi ático. Merecía un centenar de zombis.

—¿Por qué crees que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo consiguió entrar, y cómo llegó a aquí arriba sin que nadie lo viera? —Cathie parloteaba nerviosamente y me miraba como se mira al fugado más reciente del ala psiquiátrica—. ¿Qué crees que quería?

—Me importa una mierda, —dije, y me levanté.

Me llevó mucho rato encontrar la puerta.

**Continuara…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Cathie, flotando a mi lado.

—No me importa.

—Vale, solo se me ocurrió preguntar. ¿Estas bien? No vas a llorar, ¿verdad?

—No prometo nada —pude oí como sonaba el teléfono mientras bajaba las escaleras. Oí a Beru y Sinclair volver. Lo cual era malo porque significaba que en alguna parte de esta gran casa, Beru corría para cogerlo antes de que colgasen.

—¡No estoy! —chillé. Sinclair estaba al pie de las escaleras levantando la mirada hacia mí, aún con el abrigo puesto.

—Puede que sea importante —bromeó, bien enterado de mi lema antiteléfono. Enseguida arrugó la nariz— ¿A qué huele?

—Es una maldita larga historia, y solo te lo contaré de camino...

—¿De camino adónde?

—¿Pero me abrazarías ahora mismo?

—Cariño, eres todo... —Casi se tambaleó cuando le lancé los brazos alrededor. Intenté aplastar el traicionero pensamiento (porqué no me salvaste) y concentrarme en las cosas buenas: los brazos de Sinclair rodeándome y su olor a limpio, el polo opuesto al zombi.

Cathie tosió. Para ser honesta, me había olvidado de que estaba allí.

—Esto, uhhh, te veo luego. ―Desapareció en las escaleras.

Sinclair me frotaba la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Zafiro tiene que ser castigado.

Se echó atrás y me miró.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que Rei te haya rechazado?

Ahora era yo la que le miraba fijamente.

—¿Como sabías...? vale, al parecer viajo a través del tiempo más o menos a la mitad de velocidad que el resto de vosotros, ¿pero cómo sabías que diría que no?

—Porque —replicó— es una multimillonaria que trabaja, aunque no tiene que hacerlo. No me la imagino echándose atrás y dejando que intentases arreglar nada por ella, y mucho menos algo como esto.

—Bueno, no quiero hacerle nada.

Su frente perfecta se arrugó.

—¿Nada?

—Es parte de una larga historia. Pero si te estuvieras muriendo, tú...

—Afirma que no se está muriendo, solo está enferma. ¿Por eso estamos discutiendo?

—De ninguna manera. Sólo desearía haberlo averiguado un poco antes.―Apoyé la cabeza contra su cuello—. Supongo que pensé que quizás al ver como me recuperaba tan rápidamente después de que Delk me disparará...

—Nadie debería decidir ser convertido basándose en tus experiencias, mi amor. Tú eres única.

—¡Pero quizás un vampiro al que convirtiera sería como yo! —¿Dios, qué estaba diciendo? ¿No había aprendido nada del Desagradable Incidente del ático?

No, no quería convertir a Rei. Pero tampoco quería verla morir,

Era demasiado horrible, tener que elegir la forma de morir: Ah, ¿Srta. Tsukino, hoy elegirá decapitación o la desangramiento?

—Nadie es como tú. Puedes examinar el libro de los muertos —añadió— si necesitas de otra fuente.

—Ugh, paso. ―El libro de los muertos era difícil de leer.

—Así que te rechazó.

—Repetidamente. ―Y menos mal.

Se encogió.

―Tiene fe en la medicina moderna. No anda totalmente desencaminada.

—Si. —enderecé su solapa, que ya estaba perfectamente recta, y sentí su brazo de acero alrededor de mi cintura. Le aparté suavemente.

—Tienes que encontrar a Beru. He tomado una decisión sobre Zafiro.

—¿Confió en que me hagas partícipe de ella? —me preguntó a la liguera, aunque me estaban lanzando una mirada rara―. Si no es mucho...

Se interrumpió. Ambos observamos como Beru salía precipitadamente de la cocina y casi corría atravesando el vestíbulo, de hecho deslizándose sobre los pies cubiertos de calcetines para detener delante de los escalones.

—¡Majestades!

—¿Guau, quién se ha muerto? ―Era una broma, pero entonces recordé en compañía de quién estaba, los eventos del pasado, uh, año, y mi vida―. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Quién se ha muerto?

—Nadie. Oí que me buscabas y vine lo antes posible. Y Zafiro llamó para decir que estaría aquí en una hora.

—No es lo bastante pronto. ―contesté—. Vamos.

—¿Espera, vamos a reunirnos con él?

—Sí. Ahora mismo. Coged los abrigos. En marcha.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Beru

—No era consciente de que fuéramos a reunirnos hoy con él—dijo Sinclair.

Yo tampoco. Bueno, si Zafiro estaba abierto a una reunión, por mí perfecto.

—Escuchad, él mató a Lita, y tiene que haber consecuencias. No una consecuencia Nostro, pero algo. Así que tiene que pagar. Pagar literalmente. Y he estado pensando, que probablemente haya reunido un pequeño patrimonio con el paso de los años. ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —replicó Beru, y Sinclair asintió.

—Vale. Pues: tiene que entregar todas sus propiedades y su dinero a Lita. Y tiene que hacerlo ya.

Sinclair parpadeó.

—Oh, majestad, —empezó Beru lastimeramente— Eso es... estamos hablando de millones. Posiblemente billones. ¿Y se quedaría sin nada?

—Tendrá más de lo que tuvo Lita. Una prima, amigos que le ayuden. Una forma de volver a ponerse en pie. O quizás nunca lo consiga. Ese no es mi problema. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Y así es como debe ser.

Sinclair me estaba mirando como sino me hubiera visto nunca antes. Los ojos de Beru prácticamente se salían de sus órbitas por la sorpresa.

—Te apoyaré, Serenity, si estás tan convencida de esto.

Y Beru dijo,

―Tu voluntad es nuestra voluntad, majestad.

Y eso fue todo.

**Continuara…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Aparcamos en el hotel, Sinclair (renuente) entregó las llaves de su Mercedes al aparcacoches, y entró en el hotel. Era uno de esos hoteles que parecen esas casas adosadas de ladrillo, un lugar donde podían vivir familias. Costaba, Beru me lo había dicho, mil doscientos dólares. La noche. Asumí que las camas estaban hechas de oro y el personal te traía cada noche cacao caliente y besos.

—Un zombi —murmuró Beru. Parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esperaba que disfrutara de ser miembro del club "No tenía ni idea de que existían".

—Nos ocuparemos de ello...

—Demasiado tarde, —dije.

—... después de ocuparnos de esto. Quizás debería decírselo yo. —Estaba diciendo Sinclair mientras íbamos hacia el ascensor—. Hazte la dura, o lo que sea.

—No me da miedo decirle a Zafiro que le estamos castigando, —repliqué. Mierda, después del Desafortunado Incidente Del Ático, no le temía a casi nada.

—Mordiscos pequeños, Majestad, — murmuró Beru.

El ascensor llegó... ¡Ding! Las puertas se abrieron. Antes de que pudiera introducir a Beru en mi nuevo rollo mental "sin miedo a nada", Sinclair murmuró un extraño epíteto.

Beru miró. Yo mire. Mirábamos todos. Y después de la noche que llevaba, realmente no me sorprendió.

―Está bastante muerto ―observé.

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Zafiro estaba partido en dos dentro del ascensor. Tenía un agujero sanguinoliento en mitad de la frente. Tristemente, no era el primer vampiro muerto que veía. Sentía más que nada indiferencia... no saber como me sentía con lo de que Zafiro estuviera muerto, como había llegado a eso, o que hacer a continuación. Ni siquiera tener que coger el ascensor hasta el decimoquinto piso (CON EL VAMPIRO MUERTO DENTRO) me afectó. Vale, me afectó mucho.

¿Me sentaba mal que el asesino hubiera acabado asesinado?

—Un trabajo concienzudo―, dijo Beru, poniéndose de cuclillas junto al cuerpo de Zafiro.

—Si ―confirmé. El asesino había disparado a bocajarro, suponía, distrayéndole, y después le había cortado la cabeza mientras Zafiro todavía estaba intentando volver a recomponer sus sesos. Obviamente, alguien que sabía (él o ella) lo que se hacía. Había muy poca sangre, lo cual era de esperar, pero los otros cinco vampiros europeos estaban asustados como la mierda, lo cual no me esperaba.

Al menos era muy tarde... y no había mucho personal con el que tratar. Y saltamos al ascensor y subimos antes de que cualquiera que estuviese en el pasillo pudiera verlo.

Mimet y los otros estaban remoloneando en el pasillo, si a pasearse de acá para allá y murmurarse ocasionalmente unos a otros se le podía llamar remolonear. Suponía que eso era remolonear. ¿Qué era remolonear? Después de todo no estaban aquí para moler grano1. Seguro que se estaban tomando las noticias como buenos chicos.

Arrastrando mi cerebro de vuelta a los sucesos actuales, me esforcé por examirar el cuerpo de Zafiro. La puerta del ascensor se mantenía abierta, así que desafortunadamente era fácil.

El cuerpo estaba boca arriba, tenía los zapatos y los calcetines puestos. La cabeza estaba a medio metro de distancia. Un ojo estaba abierto por la sorpresa y el otro vuelto hacia arriba, mirando al techo. Bueno, en realidad no miraba al techo. Sólo parecía que miraba al techo. De hecho, parecía un enorme vampiro muerto en el ascensor.

Zafiro había sido asesinado en el ascensor privado, que usaban únicamente los huéspedes de las suites. Beru lo había comprobado; los vampiros eran los únicos ocupantes de las suites del hotel.

¿Habrían oído algo? Si lo habían hecho, aún no lo habían comunicado voluntariamente.

De todos modos, el ascensor había sido conducido a la decimoquinta planta, donde estábamos todos, pero no había ninguna cinta ni nada porque los vampiros querían mantener esto en privado. Yo no tenía ni idea de como ibamos a ocultar algo como esto a los polis (después de todo, esto no era un hotel vampiro) pero mantuve la boca cerrada. La implicación de la policía solo podía traer complicaciones. Especialmente si Zafiro era identificado correctamente: hmm, ¡un tipo de cien años de edad que no parece tener ni un día más de veinticinco! Esto es increíble. ¿Por cierto, podrían todos ustedes venir conmigo para hacerles unas preguntas? ¿Que tal de cinco a diez con rebaja por buen comportamiento?

—¿Que ha sucedido? —pregunté.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras los europeos se miraban entre sí, y estaba empezando a repetir mi pregunta, más alto, cuando Mimet dijo:

—Esto, eh, majestad, Zafiro la llamó y se marchó. Y entonces murió.

Así que por eso estaban tan agitados. Gracioso; yo me imaginaba que los vampiros antiguos no se preocupaban por una muerte inminente, pero comprobé que cuando más viejos eran, más empeñados estaban en vivir. Asombroso, si te paras a pensarlo.

—Tíos, tranquilos, yo no lo hice. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo ―miré a Sinclair y a Beru, recordando justo en ese momento que habían desaparecido misteriosamente al anochecer, antes de la muerte de Zafiro.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo― repitió Sinclair. ¡Vale! Además, él y Beru siempre desaparecían misteriosamente. Si Beru no fuese gay, habría tenido que tener cuidado y no quitarle los ojos de encima...

—Sus Majestades no tiene nada que ver con esto ―reiteró Beru. Me asombraba el hecho de que pareciera saberlo todo—. Dimos por supuesto que había muerto en una disputa con uno de vosotros.

—¿Por qué iba uno de nosotros a matar a Zafiro? ―preguntó Mimet—. ¿Por qué iba yo a matarle?

—¿Para hacernos un gran favor? ―sugirió Sinclair.

—La familia no siempre es conveniente ―añadió Beru.

—Por las mismas razones por las que matan los humanos —dije—. ¿Por dinero? ¿ Por propiedades? ¿Por amor? ¿Odio? ¿Celos? ¿Venganza?

Mimet estaba sacudiendo la cabeza; todos ellos sacudían la cabeza.

—No, no Zafiro era... cualquier diferencia que tuviéramos se solucionó hace décadas. Tú eras la causa... eso es lo que él decía, de que tuviéramos diferentes opiniones sobre lo que hacer.

—Por la situación con la Doctora Kino — dijo Sinclair.

—¿Ese es su nombre? ¿El de la morena del salón?

Aparté la mirada y conté hasta cinco antes de hablar.

—¿Que ha pasado? ―dije, preguntándome si los vampiros tenían un equipo tipo CSI, que pudieran enviar para, no sé, coger huellas, o lo que sea.

—Nos alzamos, por supuesto, y nos preparábamos para salir y conseguir algo de comer. Rubues... ―Mimet, la portavoz extraoficial del grupo, señaló con la cabeza a un vampiro alto y callado (pero bueno, todos estaban callados) con canas que parecía un vendedor de coches usados con un buen traje—. Rubeus estaba subiendo a alguien. El resto de nosotros estaba a punto de salir. Zafiro estaba esperando para comer, aunque, quería marcharse ya mismo. Estaba excitado. Dijo que querías que fuera a verte. Él... estaba excitado, —repitió—. Estaba anhelando verte de nuevo.

Me volví hacia Beru.

—Para que conste, no es que crea que seas tan evidente y rastrera, pero ¿fuiste tú la que llamo a Zafiro, fingiendo ser yo, para alejarle de sus camaradas, acorralarle y saltarle encima en el ascensor mientras bajaba, dispararle en la cabeza, y después cortársela ?

—No Majestad. Tuve que ir a Best Buy a comprar un nuevo DVD para la sala de juegos.

—Puedo verificar su historia. Fui con ella. —Sinclair resopló hacia Beru—. Eres una joya en todo menos en una cosa: insististe en comprar uno que fuera americano.

—¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor? Así que después de un rato, Zafiro salió por la puerta, contento de venir a mi casa, y un rato después subimos nosotros con el... que grima... el cuerpo decapitado.

—Si, allí estaba él —dijo el vendedor de coches usado. ¡Rubeus! Se llamaba Rubeus.

—Y ninguno de nosotros lo hizo ―aclaré― y ninguno de vosotros lo hizo.

—Si alguno de nosotros estuviera resentido —señaló Mimet— difícilmente habríamos esperado todo este tiempo, hasta estar bajo tu ojo vigilante, para matarle en un país extraño en un hotel desconocido. Eso atraería tu atención hacia nosotros en un momento en el que tenemos poco interés en ser notados.

—Buen argumento ―admití. Esa cosa de "no llamar la atención" tenía sentido, además. El que se fijaran en ti era una gran manera de conseguir que te señalaran y, bueno, solo tenías que comprobar el ascensor para ver lo malo que era que te señalaran.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto —dijo Sinclair—. Tenemos un pequeño equipo que está en camino para recoger el cuerpo. ¿Queréis llevarlo de vuelta a Francia?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mimet—. Está muerto. ¿Que mas da donde esté el cuerpo?

Bonito epitafio: Estas muerto, ¿y a quién le importa? Ni a tu prima.

—Si tú no le mataste —continuó— entonces sus propiedades están sobre la mesa, por así decirlo. Estoy ansiosa por volver y conocer su última voluntad.

Los tres nos mirábamos. Estos tíos no sabían que había planeado entregar las propiedades de Zafiro a Lita. Pero ahora que él estaba muerto, no había razón para vengar a la buena doctora.

—¿No te entristece su muerte por que quieres sus propiedades?

—El que este muerto soluciona un gran problema para ti también, Majestad.

Más grande de lo que tu te piensas, cielo. Eché a un lado la idea de Lita... la sospechosa más evidente... por ahora.

—Si, bueno... venga, el tipo ha muerto. Un amigo vuestro... miembro de la familia... ¿durante décadas? ¿Quizás un siglo? ¿No le debéis algo? ¿Ninguno de vosotros? Yo apenas le conocía, pero yo en cierto modo me caía bien, cuando no pensaba mucho en... ―Dispararle, comencé a decir, pero probablemente no fuera el mejor modo de seguir— Mirad, hay que hacer algo. Quiero decir, me alegra de que no estéis rabiosos como asesino asesinos psicópatas por esto, pero el pobre tipo está tieso en el ascensor del hotel, por amor de Dios.

—¿Que querrías que hiciéramos? —preguntó Mimet. Su expresión dejaba claro que no se le ocurría nada que la conmoviera.

Me llevó un momento, pero comprendí lo que este grupo necesitaba. Lo que Zafiro necesitaba. Lo que yo necesitaba.

—Vale, venga... bien, que todo el mundo baje la cabeza. ¡Inclinad las cabezas! Vale. Uh, querido Dios, por favor...

—¿Estas rezando? Nosotros no podemos rezar —dijo Rubeus.

—Eso sin mencionar, que no creo que Zafiro este con... Él, —agregó Beru

—Callaros, tíos. Estoy segura de que no estallaréis en llamas si soy yo la que lo dice todo. Veo cabezas arriba. Tienen que estar inclinadas. Inclinnaaadaaas. ―Todas las cabezas bajaron como si estuvieran sujetas por una correa, a excepción de una. La de Sinclair. Me estaba mirando y luchaba valerosamente por no reír. Le lancé una mirada furiosa, pero no iba a bajar la cabeza. Típico. Ya le ajustaría las cuentas al Gran Hombre otro día.

Incliné la mía y miré mis dedos entrelazados.

—Padre Celestial, debes haber notado que nuestro amigo, Zafiro, ha sufrido cierto infortunio. No estamos seguros de donde estará, pero aún así, por favor bendícele y cuida de él, por siempre jamás, y por favor que sea feliz donde esté y que no este asustado ni solo. Y, um, gracias de nuevo por toda la ayuda que me has estado proporcionado con la cosa esa de ayunar-para-mi-cumpleaños. Amen.

—Vale, —dijo Beru—. Ahora que... la oración real ha terminado, tal vez podamos acabar con el asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—¿Que es cuál? Hemos hablado con estos tíos, otros tíos vienen de camino para recoger el cuerpo de Zafiro... no somos policías, ni forenses, y no somos periodistas. Somos...

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Los fulminé con la mirada a todos.

—¡Tíos! Apagad eso. El teléfono de la habitación, el móvil, lo que sea, matadlo, me hagáis empezar con los teléfonos. Podríais...

Después de algunos segundos mirando alrededor, todo el mundo miró hacia abajo. El teléfono continuaba sonando.

Venía del cuerpo de Zafiro.

**Continuara…**

**1**Juego de palabras imposible de traducir. milling significa remolonear pero también moler grano


	29. Chapter 29

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

―Los pantalones del muerto están sonando ―dijo Beru innecesariamente.

―Será un vendedor ―dije― siempre son muy inoportunos.

Sinclair entró en el ascensor, rebuscó en los bolsillos de los pantalones de Zafiro y sacó un pequeño teléfono móvil. Lo abrió de un golpe y contestó.

―¿Doctora Kino?

¡Oooooh, genial!, excepto que...

Se lo apartó de la oreja.

―Es para ti.

―¿No le has dicho que ahora no es un buen momento? ―comenté― no siempre que suena un teléfono tienes que...

―Serenity.

―Vale, pero sigo diciendo que no es justo ―insistí―. Obviamente esta es una llamada importante, pero generalmente, si es realmente importante, vuelven a llamar.― Cogí el teléfono a Sinclair, que parecía como si se alegrara de hacer que me comiera mis palabras.

―¿Hola?

―Hola, guapa ―dijo Peruru con voz cansina.― ¿Celebras una fiesta en el ascensor?

―¿Ah, esta es la parte en la que te burlas y me dejas pistas?

―No tanto. Lo hice yo. Lita quería hacerlo, así que me temo que tuve que enviarla sobre una pista falsa para poder ocuparme de las cosas por ella...

Miré a los demás a mi alrededor.

―¿Cuando utilizas eufemismos como "ocuparme de ello" y cosas así, estamos, solo quiero asegurarme, estamos hablando de lo mismo?

―Le corté la cabeza al presuntuoso bastardo ―dijo Peruru― y después pegué mi 38 a su frente y apreté el gatillo.

―Oh. Bien, es bueno conocer tu sistema ―no dije su nombre en voz alta, aunque por qué estaba intentando proteger al muy maníaco estaba más allá de mi entendimiento― Así que, uh, ¿ahora que?

―Ahora nada, rubiales. Solo quería llamarte y hacértelo saber por si tu barril se estaba balanceando sobre Lita. Ahora escúchame, porque esto puede servirte más adelante: lo hice yo. Lita no ha tenido nada que ver con ello. No me preguntó lo que iba hacer y no sabía que había salido a ocuparme de él esta noche. Le dije que llamaste y estabas buscándola...

―Hoy esa parece ser una estrategia popular.

―... y salió hacia tu casa. Entonces yo llamé a Zafiro...

―¿Cómo conseguiste el número?

―Él se lo dio a Lita. Llamó a su móvil... está en la guía telefónica de Embarrass, ya que tiene que estar accesible... y le dejó su número por si quería "arreglar las cosas". Muchacho, si no deseaba matarle antes, te aseguro que lo deseé después de eso.

―Yo, ah, yo le dí el número. Se suponía que para llamarla y concertar una reunión y disculparse.

―Ahora es demasiado tarde ―dijo Peruru impasible.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé unos cuantos pasos del grupo.

―¿Entonces viniste aquí y lo hiciste?

―Sip, Cuando volví a nuestra habitación, se lo conté a Lita y decidimos largarnos de aquí. Pero no quería que os quedárais con la duda. Fui yo.

―Tu amiga, debe haberse puesto como loca. ―dije en voz baja, ¿pero a quién estaba intentando engañar? Eran vampiros. Probablemente podían oír ambos lados de la conversación.

―Sip. Estaba bastante enfada conmigo. Aún lo esta. Pero lo solucionaremos.

―¿Cómo afecta esto a vuestros... planes anteriores?

―No sé ―casi podía oírle encogerse sobre el teléfono.― Ahora mismo no me importa mucho. Me convertirá cuando tenga tiempo para ello. Ahora mismo, nos dejaremos llevar por la corriente.

―Quizás no tengas que...

―¿Alguna vez has visto a un vampiro tener pesadillas, Sere?―Su voz también sonaba más baja, o porque no quería que Lita le oyera o en respuesta a la mía―. Es horroroso. Es lo peor que he visto nunca. ¿Tienes pesadillas, Sere?

―No ―dije verazmente― Ya no sueño. Creía que ningún vampiro soñaba.

―Tienes suerte. ―dijo y colgó.

Cerré el teléfono y me volví hacia el grupo.

―¡Vale! ¿Por dónde íbamos? A sí, nos marcábamos.

―El amante de la Doctora Kino. ―Carolina, que parecía muy aliviada, miró a los demás―. ¡Por supuesto! Deberíamos haberlo adivinado antes.

―¿Qué, te alegras?

―No, solo... me tranquiliza. La venganza por alguien a quien amas es...

―Un motivo comprensible ―interrumpió Beru― Como estar interesada asumir el control de sus propiedades.

―Claro ―dijo Carolina, sin ningún sarcasmo en absoluto.

―Nos vamos ―dije.

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30 Final

**Ni Muerta Ni Popular**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es Ni Muerta Ni Popular, los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

―¡Guau! ―dijo Rei―. Eso es... ¡guau! ¡Peruru! Acechando y matando a un vampiro... ¿quién lo habría pensado? ―Respondió a su propia pregunta―.Retrospectivamente, todo el mundo. Y es tan resbaladizo.

―¿Resbaladizo?

―¿Bueno, Sere, que vas a hacer? ―Abrí la boca, pero Rei se me adelantó―. ¿Castigarle? No puedes hacerle nada... es humano. Si fuera un vampiro, podrías hacer algo, pero no es tú, cómo podríamos llamarlo, jurisdicción. ¿Entregarle a los polis? ¿Por qué, por matar a un tipo muerto? Asumiendo que pudieras encontrar el cuerpo... el cual apuesto, gracias a los hombrecillos grises de Sinclair, no podrías encontrar... puedo asegurarte que no quiero a un forense hurgando por aquí.

―Me das dolor de cabeza ―mascullé.

―Lita no lo hizo, así que tios no podéis quejaros o castigarla ni nada. Y alguien mató a Zafiro, vengando a Lita. Los europeos no esperarán que hagas nada... Te dieron un gran indicio cuando se despreocuparon del todo de qué hacer con su cuerpo. De hecho... ―Lanzó a Sinclair una mirada astuta―. ¿Tengo razón? ¿Se lo has dicho?

―No he tenido oportunidad, y por otro lado, obviamente tú te mueres por hacerlo.

―Odio cuando os ponéis en plan Sherlock a mi costa ―me quejé.

―¡Se han ido! ¿No es cierto? ―preguntó a Sinclair―. Apuesto a que pusieron pies en polvorosa esta misma noche.

―Se han ido ―confirmó Sinclair.

―¿Qué? ¿Ya? Son sólo las... ―Miré mi reloj. Eran las ocho y media de la noche siguiente. Una vez abandonamos el hotel, la noche había pasado volando. Sinclair había mencionado débilmente la posibilidad de rastrear el móvil de Lita a través del de Zafiro, pero yo lo había desechado con un ademán (¿podía hacerse de todas formas? No sabía mucho de tecnología móvil). Lo dejamos correr. Se habían ido de todos modos, y Peruru probablemente no sería tan tonto como para quedarse con el teléfono que había usado para llamarme desde los pantalones de Zafiro―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Los he estado vigilando, por supuesto ―replicó Sinclair, pareciendo sorprendido por mi pregunta abismalmente estúpida―. Partieron tan pronto como se puso el sol.

―¿Simplemente se largaron? ¿Sin una palabra a nadie?

―Por supuesto. ―Sinclair parecía el gato que se había comido cincuenta canarios.

―Pero tanta fanfarria cuando llegaron. Y ahora simplemente se van... ¿qué? ¿Saliendo a hurtadillas de la ciudad? ¿No temen que nos enfademos?

―Saben que no será así.

―¿No?

―Míralo desde su punto de vista, Majestad ―dijo Beru―. No están remotamente seguros de tu poder. Casi esperaron un año a venir a prestarte tributo. Mientras están aquí, muestras indicios de estar ayunando, rezando, tienes poderosos aliados... vampiros y humanos... sobreviviste al ataque de un asesino de vampiros.

―Delk no estaba intentando matarme ―protesté―. Sólo estaba teniendo un día realmente asqueroso.

―... publicas la historia de tu vida, mantienes a un policía y un médico como ovejas...

―¡Y una leche!

―... matas a un zombie enviado aquí por razones obviamente siniestras...

Les había hablado del asunto del zombie en el coche de camino al hotel de Zafiro. Se habían mostrado muy comprensivos. Ambos negaron haber visto nunca a un zombie en sus largas, largas vidas.

―No saben si fue enviado o simplemente pasaba por aquí.

―Y, cuando se presenta un dilema moral, lo arreglas con la muerte de un contemporáneo.

―¡Pero no fui yo!

―Desde su punto de vista ―me recordó.

―¿Bueno, cómo pueden ser tan tontos? ―mascullé.

―Francamente ―dijo Sinclair sonriendo―. Me sorprende que no escaparan de la ciudad mucho antes.

―Así que... ¿estás contento? Te alegra que esos tíos crean que soy una regia capulla asesina.

―Deberías alegrarte de que piensen así... si puedes soportarlo, Miss Simpatía.

Inserté un dedo en su cara.

―Te dije que eso era privado. Es privado. ¡Información privada! ¡No para compartir con la clase!

―Entonces nunca debiste contárselo a Rei ―intervino Beru― porque le contó la historia a todo el mundo.

―¿Qué? ―gritó Rei cuando la miré―. Estabas en el periódico de Burnsville, por amor de Dios. No es como si fuera un secreto del Pentágono.

Me giré hacia Sinclair.

―¿Así que pedimos a Lita y Peruru que se marchen? ¿Les exiliamos?

―Se exiliaron a sí mismos ―dijo Sinclair tranquilamente―. No volvieron a su casa en Embarrass; nadie les ha visto en días. Que pena; tengo preguntas.

―¿Cómo cuales?

―Como cómo un modesto granjero puede haber matado a uno de los más viejos y poderosos vampiros del plantea.

―Un asesinato clásico ―señaló Beru―. Simplemente se acercó a él y... bueno. Zafiro estaba distraído, aparentemente. Quizás Peruru consiguió acercarse a él con una mentira... Seré su chófer esta noche, órdenes de la Reina, fue ella la que me llamó. Algo. Cualquier cosa.

―Y no es un granjero ―dije yo―. Vive en una pequeña ciudad, en una granja, pero no trabaja la tierrra. Está retirado de las Fuerzas Aéreas, me lo dijo Lita. ―Casi gemí cuando recordé lo que me había dicho―. Donde solía enseñar el manejo de armas cortas.

―¿Armas cortas?

―Pistolas ―aclaró Beru―. Hmm. Mirando en retrospectiva, alguien debería haber vigilado a esos dos.

―Supongo que creía que Lita solo esperaría... ―¿A qué? ¿A que yo hiciera un movimiento? ¿Justicia?― indefinidamente ―terminé―. Debería haber sabido que nada de esto encajaría bien con Peruru. Ni se me ocurrió que fuera a matar al asesino de Lita... quiero decir, no se me ocurrió que eso fuera a pesar tanto en su mente, ya sabéis.

―¿Matar a Nostro pesó mucho en la tuya? ―preguntó Sinclair.

Sacudí la cabeza; si estaba buscando respuesta, había acudido a la chica equivocada.

―Estoy tan jodidamente sedienta ahora mismo ―admití― Es difícil pensar en nada.

Rei se retiró poco a poco.

―No creo que tengas que preocuparte ―bromeó Beru―. Hueles muy blanda e insípida ahora mismo.

―¡Ey, es cierto! ―Sonrió―. Repelente a los vampiros.

―Siempre has sido repelente ―le dije amablemente.

―Oh, eso me recuerda. Estamos redecorando la sala...

―¿La segunda?

―No, la primera. Todo el tráfico que ha habido allí simplemente me recordó lo horrendo que es el empapelado. De todas formas, cuando los trabajadores desnudaron una de las paredes encontraron algo realmente interesante.

―¿Interesante cómo? ¿Interesante malo? ¿Termitas? ¿Qué?

―Ven a verlo ―invitó.

La seguí, gimiendo. ¿Qué nuevo infierno sería? ¿Podría tener un respiro alguna vez? ¿Y por qué Rei estaba molestándome con estas cosas? Sabía que me aburría mortalmente cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la casa; por no mencionar que si había un problema auténtico sería ella, no yo, quien tendría que ocuparse financieramente de él.

―¿Queeee? ―lloriqueé, siguiéndola al interior de la sala.

―¡Sorpresa! ―gritó una docena de personas. Me sobresalté; había una gran pancarta de Feliz Cumpleaños en la pared más alejada; el lugar estaba lleno de globos de helio multicolores, y la gente me estaba tirando confeti. Las paredes, huelga decirlo, no estaban desnudas en absoluto. Perra mentirosa.

―Cualquiera creería que sería difícil engañar a un vampiro ―estaba diciendo mi madre, con un colorido sombrero cónico colocado incongruentemente sobre su pelo blanco― pero no.

―Si el vampiro es Serena ―dijo Sinclair, llegando y rodeándome con un brazo― no es tan difícil.

―Cállate. ¡Jesús, tíos! Dije, dije nada de fiestas. ―Estaba intentando no sonreír como un chimpancé. ¡Aw! Se habían tomado todas estas molestias. Globos por todas partes. Girnaldas. La ya mencionada pancarta. Una gran mesa en la pared más alejada llena de toda clase de gaseosas, vino e incluso sandwiches. Y un gran pastel al final... doble capa, cubierto de chocolate. Como sabía que Rei prestaba una atención maniática a los detalles, el interior del pastel sería de chocolate, con las capas llenas de crema de chocolate. Con suerte alguien tendría cerca una licuadora y podría licuar un trozo para mí.

Había también un galón de helado de chocolate y una Beru de hielo. Eso podía comerlo, una vez lo mezclara con algo de leche y lo sacudiera un poco.

―Bueno, no puedo quedarme ―estaba diciendo Set, dedicando a mi madre una mirada entrecerrada de (¡matura!) desagrado―. Solo vine a dejar al bebé― .El bebé había agarrado su sombrero de cumpleaños y estaba mordisqueando activamente la punta. Me pregunté si le gustaría el pastel de chocolate. ¿Cómo podía escamotearle un poco? Eso volaría todos los circuitos de su cabecita. Y al crio le encantaría. ¡Hee!

―Yo le cojo. Por favor, Señora Tsukino. Esta es la noche especial de Serena.

―Oh, bueno, uh. ― Set parecía azorada; Baby Jon solo había pasado una noche en casa y, más y más frecuentemente, en mi casa―. Bueno, Mina, si no te importa. Él puede ser demasiado.

―Oh, no es problema. ―Se inclinó y le sacó de la sillita―. ¡Me encantaría quedármelo esta noche! ―Le quitó el sombrero y él niño gimió. Le metió un biberón (¿dónde lo había tenido guardado? ¿En el bolsillo?) En la boca y el gemido se acalló cuando succionó enérgicamente.

―Siento llegar tarde, ―dijo el Detective Seiya, entrando apresuradamente en la habitación. Me divirtió ver que estaba sin aliento―. ¿Me perdí la parte en la que todo el mundo grita sorpresa y ella se asusta? Me encanta esa parte.

Cariño, deberías haberme visto anoche.

―Corrí desde el coche ―estaba disculpándose con Rei―. Lo siento... me quedé colgado en el trabajo.

―Eh, estás aquí. Tomemos algo de pastel. ―Rei le abrazó, y sobre su cabeza Sinclair me lanzó una mirada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, Seiya no había estado en la habitación cuando mi madre había hecho su impetuoso comentario sobre vampiros. Así que se lo había perdido, así que todavía estaba engañado. O todavía nos engañaba a nosotros.

Un tema para otro momento. Mi mayor preocupación: la Set no se estaba marcando. Ella y Mina estaba parloteando sobre Baby Jon y la Set en realmente se quitó el abrigo. ¡Raro!

Una prueba más de que el encanto maléfico de Mina funcionaba con todo el mundo, sin importar lo fuera de lo normal u horrible que fuera.

―Tu padre no pudo venir ―dijo mi madre a través de los labios apretados―. Lo siente mucho. ―Guau, si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que había oído eso mientras crecía... espera un minuto. Creo que Sinclair lo había hecho.

―Está bien. ―Lo decía en serio. Sería demasiado raro tener a mi padre allí también, junto con...

Veamos, estaba Seiya. Rei y Beru. Sinclair, Taiki. Set, Baby Jon, Cathie... si, acababa de entrar flotando, y estaba saludándome desde el otro lado de la habitación y hablando con otro fantasma, una mujer mucho más mayor que seguía señalándome y gesticulando urgentemente. Sin duda un problema que Cathie podía manejar por sí misa, como había sugerido antes.

Circonia la bibliotecaria, aprovechando el vino gratis. Set y Garret. Ni rastro de Lita y Peruru, por supuesto, pero de todas formas busqué por la habitación. Me entristecía que; en circunstancias "normales" podrían haber... y habrían... venido. Y obviamente, ni rastro de Delk.

Me alegré un poco cuando ¡vi a Mimet! Espera un minuto... qué... si, ahí estaba, de pie torpemente delante de un cuenco de patatas fritas.

Gesticulé y vino hacia mí al momento, pareciendo casi aliviada. Esta no era de fiestas. O se sentía nerviosa en esta fiesta.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Había oído que todos vosotros habías volado fuera de la ciudad.

―Oh, bueno. ―Se encogió de hombros y bajó al mirada―. Los otros tenían bastante prisa por volver... los negocios, ya sabes, y varios asuntos personales. Pero yo... quería verte, cuando no estabas bajo tanto estrés.

―Bueno, me alegro de que vinieras. ―Me sonrió inseguramente y le tomé la mano―. De verdad, Mimet. Me alegro de que estés aquí.

―Oh, bueno ―dijo de nuevo, y apartó la mirada con una sonrisa ligeramente más auténtica―. En realidad, no podía mantenerme apartada. Han pasado... han pasado muchos años desde que estuve en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y nunca estuve en una sorpresa.

―Si, tengo suerte. ―Lancé a Rei y Sinclair miradas de reojo―. Bueno, se supone que esto no debía pasar. Recuerdo haber dicho repetidamente...

―Oh, ya basta, perra, sabes que te encanta. ―Rei desechó mi objeción con un ademán―. Dime que no te encanta ver todo esta mierda en las paredes y a toda esta gente aquí por tu cumpleaños.

―Sip, bueno, mi cumpleaños no es hasta mañana.

―Una forma magistral de traspasar tu guardia ―se entrometió Sinclair (no es que nadie estuviera hablando con él)―. Con un éxito brillante, debo añadir.

―Esto es buena práctica para nuestro ensayo nupcial ―le dije, lo que borró la sonrisa de su cara. El gran día estaba a tres meses de distancia, y dudaba que él supiera la hora o el lugar donde se celebraría.

―Así que, treinta y uno ―dijo Taiki, uniéndose a nuestro pequeño grupo.

Mimet rió en voz alta, ganándose una mirada significativa de mi madre. Me encantaba... la única cosa agradable de los viejos vampiros es que podían hacerte sentir joven.

―Oye, no te he invitado a mi prohibida fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para que me insultes. Dios, mira toda esa comida. No rechazaría un gran vaso de Coca-cola con una tonelada de hielo.

―Y yo te lo conseguiré ―dijo Sinclair― excepto que eso no es lo que quieres realmente.

―¿Puedes acercarte al vestíbulo conmigo? ―pregunté seriamente―. Quiero preguntarte algo sobre Peruru.

―Oh. ―Sinclair pareció sorprendido, luego dejó su vaso de vino, tomó mi mano, inclinó la cabeza hacia el grupo, y dijo―: Perdonadnos.

Me condujo rápidamente hasta el vestíbulo y preguntó:

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Volvió a llamar? ¿Te amenazó?

―No, estúpido capullo. Fue una treta. Una táctica, un subterfugio.―Deslicé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le empujé más cerca―. Es mi cumpleaños y quería cogerte a solas.

―No es técnicamente... mmmm―. Se calló (finalmente) y nos besamos, achuchamos, revolcamos, y gemimos en el vestíbulo como una pareja de adolescentes escapando a hurtadillas tras el toque de queda.

―Oh, Serenity, te amo. ¡..ah! ―Gimió cuando mis dientes atravesaron la piel de su cuello, cuando le saqué la sangre en un dulce flujo con sabor a vino, cuando me caí del vagón de la sangre en una caída espectacular. Sinclair estaba justo a mi lado en la caída.

―He estado pensado ―murmuré, lamiéndole la garganta, el labio inferior, la punta del colmillo derecho―. Este ayuno. No prueba nada. No me ha hecho mejor vampiro―. Si acaso, me había hecho uno más quejica―. No es donde y cuando bebes sangre, es... ―No podía pensar el resto de la perogrullada. ¿Cómo bebes? ¿De quién bebes? ¿Si lo haces en un vaso de fantasía con una sombrillita de cocktail? Lo que fuera. Estaba distraída. Posiblemente porque él me había mordido, estaba chupando de mi garganta tan fuerte que me hizo ponerme de puntillas―. Lo que sea. ―Me las arreglé para decir, intentando no agitarme violentamente y jadear―. Voy a volver a beber, pero solo de ti. Y tú beberás solo de mí. ¿Vale?

―Mmmmm ―dijo, su boca estaba ocupada en mi garganta.

―Y apuesto a que juntos tendremos una vida mejor que la de la mayoría.

Se retiró y me miró. Había un punto de sangre justo bajo su labio inferior con forma de coma.

―Nadie, nunca, podría tener una vida mejor. No sin tenerte a ti, Serenity.

―Bueno, entonces, eres un tío con suerte ―Reí y borré de un beso la sangrienta coma―. Veamos que dices dentro de tres meses.

―Er, ¿tres meses?

―¡Sinclair!

―Vale. Ah, la magia de dentro de tres meses. Lo espero conteniendo el aliento.

―Muy divertido. En realidad nosotros no respiramos. ―Forcejeé intentando escapar de su abrazo, pero me retuvo rápidamente―. ¡Unf! ¡Ergh! Sinclair: lo tienes apuntado en tu calendario, ¿verdad?

―Cariño, está allí desde hace años, ¡lo juro! Deja de contonearte. Nuestra noche mágica y culturamente significativa yace ante mí como un dulce hipopótamo de alegría.

Quedé consolada por su tono, después digerí las palabras y redoblé mis esfuerzos por apartarme.

―¡Idiota! No me casaré contigo si no lo suplicas.

Se rió y me dejó escapar.

―Pero lo haré, lo sabes. ―Me miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, con esa mirada considerada que tan bien conocía―. Lo suplico.

Adoraba esa mirada. Le adoraba a él. Empecé a volver a su abrazo, pero él me agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo, tiró de mí, y hundió la boca en mi cuello con la velocidad de una serpiente. Sus dientes eran tan afilados que a penas los sentí penetrar. Bueno, los sentí penetrar, pero no en mi cuello, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Había introducido los dedos entre mi cabello y me estaba sujetando por la cabeza, el otro brazo tan firmemente alrededor de mi cintura que menos mal que no necesitaba respirar. Bebió de mí como un hombre que acabara de salir del desierto, dejándome seca con un hambre desesperada, y me encantó, le habría dejado abrazarme así todo el día, tomar de mí toda la noche.

Estábamos casi forcejeando, moviéndonos en una apretada y pequeña danza a través del vestíbulo, y luché por liberarme lo suficiente como para devolverle el mordisco, por sentir su sangre fría en mi lengua como un rico vino oscuro, por sentirla correr a través de mi sistema, haciéndome más fuerte, haciéndome mejor, haciéndome más.

Vampiro.

―La fiesta ―gemí.

―A la mierda la fiesta ―gruñó en respuesta.

―No podemos quedarnos aquí afuera.

―Exacto. Vamos a la cama.

Me las arreglé para liberarme... principalmente porque él me dejó... y retroceder, limpiarme la boca, y comprobar que mi camisa no tuviera manchas de sangre. Su lengua salió y captó un riachuelo de sangre, y luché contra la urgencia de volver a saltar a sus brazos y morder.

Recordé que había más de una docena de personas a menos de cuatro metros de distancia. ¡Gracias a Dios por las puertas y las paredes gruesas! ¡Viva las casas viejas! Dije:

―Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta.

―En un momento. Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Me contarás la historia completa? ¿Tu historia con el zombie?

―Oh, creía...

―Nos diste a Beru y a mí la versión abreviada. Y ambos fingimos no notar que casi te derrumbas... y después pasó lo de Zafiro. Pero quiero oírlo todo.

―Te reirás de mí.

―Si, por supuesto.

Sonreí; no podía evitarlo.

―Vale, pero luego. Y con todas las luces encendidas. En nuestra cama. Y cuando empiece a asustarme de nuevo, dime algo que me cabree.

―Lo haré.

Cogió mi mano... la del enorme anillo de compromiso... y la besó.

―A mi me pasa con las arañas.

―¿De verdad?

Casi se encogió de hombros. Darien Sinclair, beligerante rey vampiro, ¡temiendo a Charlotte!

―Todas esas patas ―murmuró.

Le abracé.

―No se lo diré ni a un alma ―susurré―. Pero por llorar a gritos, tenemos que volver a mi fiesta. Es la única fiesta de treinta y un cumpleaños que voy a tener, ya sabes.

Retrocedí y me arreglé la ropa, lo cual no duró mucho; él me volvió a arrastrar a sus brazos tan rápidamente que no pude esquivarle, y mucho menos mantenerme apartada.

―Oh, la fiesta. ¿A quién le importa la fiesta?

―Me importa a mí ―dije, y le besé.

―No te importa ―replicó y nos pusimos manos a la obra en el armario bajo las escaleras y fue solo más tarde cuando pensé en lo que había dicho y cogí la broma, pero solo se reía de mí.

**Fin**


End file.
